<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death is Only an Illusion by SluggyBuggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851634">Death is Only an Illusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluggyBuggy/pseuds/SluggyBuggy'>SluggyBuggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game), Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eldritch, F/M, Multi, some scenes based on personal experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluggyBuggy/pseuds/SluggyBuggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Child is abducted from a young Great One and his Surrogate, and taken to an unknown land. The Path will always lead to human salvation, even if a new Queen needs to be established.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0.1 -Benign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hello fellow Humans! This is the first time I write a fanfic, but second time I ever write something. Criticism is very welcome, but pls no bully ;-;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I posted this idea on a Reddit idea thread, but it was buried there, heh. I'll be blunt from now; don't expect massively frequent updates. Writing for me is dependent mainly on my general mood, and I'll keep adding bits and pieces here and there. If I'm lucky, I might spend more than an hour writing. The first few chapters may not make any sense if y'all haven't heard about Bloodborne, but I'll explain things if anyone asks without spoiling the rest. Writing the characters of Worm is kind of hard for me, so If y'all notice anything strange, let me know and I'll edit the chapter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I truly do care about what I write, and I plan to perfect it to the best of my ability, so please let me know if the quality deviates or other corrections need to be made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without further ado, the main series shall begin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>0.1 - Benign</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2010, August 27</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. Brockton Bay, Boat Graveyard</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silas Wolfe arrived at his intended dimension. This “Earth Bet” was quite hard to find at first. By following the trail of another Great One that was suspected of abducting his Child, their scent suddenly broke off on a habitable planet. This specific planet was similar to Yharnam from outer space, but still had its differences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silas, in his Great form, had senses stronger than the late Flora he slaughtered. He sent out a pulse— sort of specialized locating ability that he developed after altering his own biology. The afterpulse returned with vigor, indicating he was close to his target. He flew into the Earth’s atmosphere, arcane energy flowing over his form and protecting his body from burning through entry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Silas descended further, he obtained sight of the targeted city. Altering his trajectory, he turned to land in an area with no biological life in the vicinity. After all, this was only a recon mission. He needed to be discrete in finding the Child, lest the natives catch his trail and delay his objective.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Great One softly landed on the beach, swiftly converting to his human form and donning Cainhurst’s Knight attire with the Chikage &amp; Evelyn strapped to his left hip. Taking a deep breath, he was able to distinctly smell the salty aroma emanating from the sea behind him. Silas turned around to face the sea, looking at the extensive graveyard of ships dotting the landscape with the full moon reflecting on the sea waves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A bottomless sea, a bottomless curse. Perhaps Yharnam’s mistakes will not be repeated here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silas turned his human body to face the multitude of buildings beyond the pavement. He started on a casual walk towards the nearest edifice. He noticed that there was a small alley amidst the buildings. Turning to that alley, he walked on, unaware that an automated surveillance camera captured his arrival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silas sent out another pulse, this one returning almost immediately. He was close, he could identify the unique scent Vilebloods retain. Although faint, it was there. He just had to follow its path accordingly. As he was traveling towards an area that contained a heavier scent, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> two humans nearing him. He changed his course to avoid them, though their presence did not cease, instead they advanced closer. Silas felt peeved and decided to face these humans. He could always slaughter them if they prove to be hostile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He arrived at an open, well-maintained street. It was lit by obscenely tall street lamps, with an organized line of houses on the other side. The Child’s scent was potent here; he did not need to activate his locating pulse. She was close by—in one of the dwellings further down the street. He did not forget the approaching humans. He shall get them to leave soon and then continue his reconnaissance unimpeded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silas turned around after he concluded the humans to be close enough for interaction. They seemed to be surprised, especially the one who was using some sort of screeching flying board. The Hunter planted his left hand on the Chikage’s sheath, ready to attack once he deemed it necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one in the black cloak, a female, approached. She wore a striking resemblance of the early Hunter’s attire and stepped forward, clearly looking as if she was superior. She attached her strange crossbow to a clip on her back. The Hunter’s superhuman senses were set on edge, carefully analyzing the approaching human, as if it were prey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there. You look new. Who are you?” The girl’s voice was muffled by a mask depicting a stern expression, her tone had a certain edge to it. Silas surmised her to be young of age, he shall provide some mercy should she inconvenience him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... My name is of no matter to you. What do you need of me?” the Hunter demanded in a cold voice. Precise and to the point as he stared her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be like that, huh? Openly displaying your sword and pistol, all while walking down a nice neighborhood. It’s obviously suspicious, especially considering we don’t know why you’re even here.” The girl was adamant on his whereabouts. Silas concluded that he would need to attack her mind should she prove too cumbersome.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not privy to my destination, you needn’t know why I am here. It’s better for you to leave, you’re wasting my time speaking nonsense.” Silas was growing irritated with her incessant accusations. He turned to leave, non-verbally ending the conversation there. As he was walking away from the duo, he heard the girl shouting after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are!?” She shouted angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silas was </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her. She dare insult him as well? Words were not going to apply here, he would have to inject her mind with his will. He swiftly turned on his heel, staring intently into her obscured eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hunter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You will not </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me again, lest you suffer the pain of defying </span>
  <b>
    <em>my orders</em>
  </b>
  <span>. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> abandon the desire of ever pursuing me. If I see you again, I will not be so merciful to you. </span>
  <b>Leave.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hunter swiftly turned to move in his original direction. His gait was no longer casual, only the determination of completing his mission on the forefront of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was pleased when he heard the cries of pain emanating from the young girl, she will no longer be a problem. The Hunter briefly glanced back to the location of the young girl. He quickly enhanced his vision to see in farther distances, and was satisfied in what he saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s eyes were not bleeding, a good sign. Her body was convulsing, almost in sync with every breath. The floating boy got off his board and tried to help. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her only solution is to stop herself from remembering him. The mere thought of his existence should induce enough pain to condition her, and that’s without mentioning her defiance to his orders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My training in Yharnam proved successful, she did not gain Insight from my attack. I shall find those with stronger minds, they may produce peculiar results.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 0.2 - Shallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New main character! who could she be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> 2010, September 8</em>
  <em>, The Myers’ Residence. </em>
</p><p>I knew that going to school was inevitable, but it is nice to dream. Deciding that staying in bed would waste more time than I liked, I got up to change into my outerwear, something nice and comfy should do the trick. I wouldn’t wanna dress nice, be noticed by someone popular, then always be expected to dress in a specific manner. Takes away the smaller freedoms in school.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over myself in the mirror, I wore one of my dad’s older band T-shirts, a graphic depiction of an Aleph metal band; Split Tongues. A black knee length skirt, with some black leggings. Certainly not because I didn’t shave. No doubt. The ensemble was <em> almost </em> perfect. Emphasis on almost. Why? My hair.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, ever since I turned seven my hair has gradually become white. The natural brown that I always cherished from my own mother is gradually replaced every year by strangely natural white hair. From an outsider’s view, I might as well be a wannabe punk who dyes her hair white. Even my own mother doesn’t know anything about the how’s and the why’s. My dad… I know he’s hiding something from me. What’s frustrating me is <em> why </em> he won’t say anything. His promises of telling me when I’m older seem to be farther and farther away than ever happening.</p><p> </p><p>Oh well, no reason to sulk about this any longer. Daddy must have his own plausible excuse that would explain the delays. I decided that my outfit for the day is good enough, and set out of my room to go downstairs, hearing the sound of manly laughter from the kitchen put a small smile on my face.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of my own dad laughing his ass off wasn’t particularly rare, he has his goofy moments. However, noticing my mother pout in fake anger was also a nice view. Ever since her eyesight got significantly worse, her bright personality has taken a hit. I’m glad to see she retains some of her past. She has been managing, but is still dependent on us to do most things. She’s not a usual housewife, My father has taken her role and is the newly appointed house-husband.</p><p> </p><p>Mom was seated at the dining table near the kitchen, trying and failing, to eat her omelette peacefully. Dad was crazily waving a fork directly in front of her face, all while making weird faces that he thought no one would see.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim, you better give me that fork before I stab your face with my spoon”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> NO! </em> I have been threatened by the queen, by what power do you hold against my position to threaten me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You live in a matriarchy. I rule supreme. Gimme that fork. Now!” By some strange miracle, my mother actually caught the fork that was waving around her face. Even she was momentarily surprised by her feat, but quickly puffed her chest proudly. She pointed to the slight right of my dad, missing his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah! Even when your opponent is partially blind, you still lose! What do you have to say about that? Hmmmm?” My father had a very bright smile on his face. I’m guessing their fake fight was all part of his plan to bring a smile to mom’s face. He always excelled at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mom, dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, princess Edith has arrived. Her presence shall decide whether I rule king, and you as my majestic consort.” Dad was still playing along, I’ll join in.</p><p> </p><p>“I am merely a child, I have no say on the ruler of this country. Please forgive my insolence.” I tried to give my best formal bow from a romantic movie I saw with a few friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! My daughter will always have my side in this political drama. Your corrupt reign ends now, Jimmy!” dad was originally enjoying this bout, but he winced after hearing his old nickname. He clapped his hands together to gain our attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Let’s get some breakfast on the table. Babe I’d love to continue this, but I have my job to attend to. We can play like this after I come back, okay?” Dad appeared to want this skit to end. Can’t blame him, he looked spent. Can’t imagine how long my mother has been “playing” with him before I woke up.</p><p> </p><p>I excused myself and proceeded to sit on the couch before I heard some sexual remark from mom. I turned on our T.V., the news immediately coming on.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> On our morning news, We have reports from the BBPD about a new serial killer that emerged several days ago. Their methods are grotesque and do not leave a pretty image. Viewer discretion is advised” </em> The picture displayed was what I <em> assumed </em> a human body looked like. Well, after the body was horrifically mangled to pieces, the head cut off cleanly and nowhere to be seen. Holy shit, it looked absolutely repulsing. Strangely, there was literally no blood surrounding the body…</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Jurisdiction has been passed over to the PRT due to suspected parahuman involvement. Luckily, the killer has been targeting gang members. However, we do not know if they will move on to civilians. On to the weather, we have a forecast of…” </em> I turned off the TV. I’ll eat with my family instead of worrying about a new killer, thank you very much.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t get the news off of my mind, so I decided to ask my dad since he’s pretty high up the ranks in the PRT.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey dad, the news has been talking about a new parahuman serial killer who has been going around, you have anything juicy to add?” I tried to make my question as innocent as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Why would you wanna know something like that?” I caught him off guard, now I can move in for the finishing move. A white lie, but it works.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to write a few paragraphs about recent parahuman involvement, and I chose the killer that came up. I just need info about their recent behaviour, and I thought you’d have something to add aside from the news stations”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when you word it like that, sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be posting more chapters at a steady rate until we reach 0.8 after I am done an assignment. see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 0.3 - Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arrogance is the death of many leaders... but not this one.</p>
<p>Yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>2010, October 4</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, the Bet Workshop</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting up an independent Workshop on Earth Bet was not something The Hunter had expected to accomplish, yet here he was, maintaining his Chikage with Evelyn next up for cleaning. The monotonous task of checking, sharpening, and cleaning his beloved sword gave him some time to ponder his next move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shink - shink - shink - shink</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has already gained information from some unwilling subjects. Their taste was refreshing, but has turned dull after a few more meals. Interrogating them for knowledge about this dimension proved tedious, and has leaked Insight into their brains, corrupting them, driving most of them insane. Consuming their brains and sorting the memories saved time and added to his efficiency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shink - shink - shink - shink</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young girl who he mentally attacked is a Hero. One of the factions on this Earth. The Villains are those who oppose the government and commit crimes. Based on what Silas knows from the laws of this city, he is considered a villain, due to the people he murdered and consumed. He cares not for their labels, helping Annalise is his main objective, and transferring her to a better Earth is only secondary. He shall discuss it with her later. So far, he has determined the main villainous factions in Brockton Bay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Empire Eighty-Eight is a racially discriminative gang, with their own Caesar leading them to battle. The humans he ate were only henchmen; low-ranking members who hold little useful data on who they work for, the secure safehouses, and high-ranking members. From the memories attributed to one of the humans, they thought he was part of their sympathizers, due to the colors he wore, and his pale complexion. The E88 is well funded and is known to include more than a dozen of “Parahumans” in their roster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shink - shink - shink - shink</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ABB is another racial gang, their members called “chinks” as a derogatory term used to aggravate them. Silas has only eaten twice from the ABB, and has limited data about their operations. He only knows of their leader, Lung. Based on the fear the two members felt, he could be a powerful enemy. Known to transform into a beast the longer he fights is a sight Silas will not miss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is one last gang, known as the Merchants. Even to the Hunter, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>filth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Killing themselves with chemical mixtures is even worse than toiling away on alcohol. What makes him hate them the most is their acts of converting others to their lifestyle by forcefully injecting them with addicting drugs. If Annalise orders their eradication, he would enjoy murdering their ilk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shink - shink - sheeeeen~~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hunter was satisfied with the Chikage. When he moved to grab Evelyn for cleaning, he noticed the sun’s position from a nearby window in the warehouse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That took longer than expected. Cleaning Evelyn would delay my outing to the athenaeum</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can manage without her for a single outing. Surely I won’t meet any enemies there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>oo0oo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Embarking on his small journey to the athenae-- the library, he was satisfied in his outerwear. Donning his favorite garb of the original Hunter set, with the stylish faint yellow of Henryk’s trousers, an old hunter cap he acquired from the Nightmare, with Gascoigne’s gloves to finish the outfit. Silas Wolfe was purposefully walking in public, uncaring of whomever caught sight of him. He was sick of hiding like a pest. Why would a Great Being like him cower from the eyes of humans? After all, he can always drive them mad with frenzy, the overload of eldritch information would literally cripple their minds, killing them in the process while extravagantly showering the vicinity in their blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silas could feel the Chikage’s desire for blood. His earlier maintenance session was merely to maintain the edge of his blade, the vampiric sword can absorb the blood of it’s enemies to repair any major damage, but cannot sharpen and wax itself. He can Hunt tonight, perhaps he could find the ABB's leader; Lung. It would be entertaining to see him transform into a beast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, Silas could see writing engraved onto the building in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brockton Bay Library, should provide the necessary books in relation to parahumans. Along with this strange computing device that can access another library.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Silas entered the library with conviction, eager to learn more about the Beasts of this world. Alas, the interior was lesser than Cainhurst’s massive halls, it still was larger than he expected. He would need a guide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silas glanced around, taking in the mostly wooden interior that felt too foreign for his taste. He did not feel any humans aside from the few workers, just as planned. Noticing the eyes of a woman who was staring at him in fear, he walked ever so slowly towards her, attempting to ease her apparent emotional distress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening” Silas spoke politely, apparently breaking a trance she was in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hello, how c-can I help you…?” The woman was trembling, What was ailing her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, are you well? You seem to be in pain.” Silas was pondering the reasons for her sudden tremors. Perhaps she is ill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine! W-what are you searching f-for?” The woman was clearly under distress, but he shan’t pry into her for answers if she is unwilling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you insist. I am seeking the tomes pertaining… ‘Parahumans’ and their explanations.” The word was still foreign to Silas, so many new terms to grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aisle 8 on the s-second floor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thank you for your service, Ms…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Mary. My name i-is Mary”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A fitting name. I shall retire to the second floor. Goodbye, Mary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking towards the stairs that lead on to the second floor, Silas was inspired to research more about what makes the subcategory of humans so special. He found the aisle Mary mentioned and searched for books that had a resemblance to Parahumans. Silas was in the middle of reading an in-depth explanation about ‘powers’ when he felt a gradual increase of humans around the library. They surrounded the edifice entirely and numbered around multiple dozens of humans, reaching almost a hundred after a full two minutes. Silas could no longer focus, his curiosity peaked and decided to look over a large window near his position, displaying his garbed body towards anyone outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he saw was perplexing; large carriages that were driven without horses- </span>
  <em>
    <span>cars</span>
  </em>
  <span> surrounded the library. An irregular line of armored humans encompassed the main entrance, they carried this world’s definition of rifles, guns, and other machinery. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d have to learn more about the technology of this world, modernizing Cainhurst would add a boon in traversing the castle</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the PRT! You are surrounded, we are authorized to use lethal force should you attack! Come out now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Silas stared through the window, he realized what was happening. Amused by the current situation, He calmly descended the library stairs and soon reached the main library entrance. he slowly walked out to where the soldiers were located, preparing for the upcoming battle. After making sure the Chikage was snug, he applied a simple arcane spell to keep the sheath attached. Reaching the double doors, he pushed them open, adding arcane energy to the wind, his coat billowing in the air. Silas grinned ferally as he exited, left hand on his sheath. He was glad Chikage was singing to him, it wanted to fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening to all. Perhaps this is a common mistake?” Silas suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blue armored man stepped forward towards Silas, holding his halberd cautiously. “Discard your sword, and come forwards with your hands on your head.” witnessing and hearing this man order him further amused Silas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies and Gentlemen, I regret to inform you that I will not yield, nor will I go so easily into the night.” His feral grin was hidden beneath his mask, yet his eyes were crazed. Emitting a desire to kill, so potent in its intensity the troopers prepared to fire their weapons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silas brought his right hand over to the familiar handle of the Chikage, slowly easing it out of it’s home. Without the blood, it was a surprise. He brought the beautiful blade to his right side, the silver and steel alloy gleaming in the evening sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to propose an accord. Should I win, My prize will be your body, I would prefer it if you were alive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> you succeed, you may take me to your headquarters for interrogation… or you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to slay me. Do you agree to the terms?” Silas was eager to fight this man. He can sense his surface emotions, filled with determination and a fair amount of fear strewn about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot accept those terms. Surrender now.” Clipped and to the point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boring</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch, you’re not entertaining at all. I’ll take a handicap, I won’t use the arcane for lethal purposes. You may choose one of those parahumans to support you when you sense imminent death. On the assumption that you refuse, I guarantee the brains of the men and women behind you will bleed out of their eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” The man was quiet on the outside, yet his emotions were warring inside him, moving between disbelief and incredulity, then landing on a fierce foundation of dedication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I accept your new terms” Good. Silas was close to attacking his men to give the blue man a head start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we begin, I’d like your name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Armsmaster” What a strange name, his parents must’ve been muddled during his birth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Master of Arms we shall see your skill. I am... Silas.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 0.4 - Skirmish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First fight scene! And an abduction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the swiftness akin to that of a cat, Silas sprang forward, resolute on ending this duel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Analyzing his body should improve my knowledge of Parahumans. I can sense a strange parasite in his brain. Perhaps it is the source of these ‘powers’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas swung his sword diagonally, perceiving a weak point in his left pauldron, his attack reached but a swing from the halberd deflected off for a split. Silas dodged to the left of Armsamster, now behind him and stabbed into a small opening in his armor. The hit deflected with a deafening crack, stunning the men behind Armsmaster. Air was heavily displaced, and the Master of Arms slashed behind him, grazing Silas’s shoulder with his bladed halberd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas dodged back, now a fair distance between him and Armsmaster. He stopped and set up a barrier between him and the world. He caressed his cut shoulder, feeling his own blood on his hand. He dismissed the barrier with nary a flick of his left fingers. “I see how you dance. My blade cannot peirce your armor, therefore my own dance shall change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Silas charged forward in a feint, dodging to the right, then after sensing a swing coming from his right Silas dashed into the attack, he sheathed his blade, triggering the forbidden power of the Chikage, he drew out the blade, extended with blood, And sliced horizontally into the abdomen of Armsmaster. The attack hit true, and the man staggered. A loud hissing prevalent as the blood melted into the steel, weakening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man pushed forward instead of falling back, activating a hidden function in the halberd, emitting an arc of electricity, stunning Silas as his muscles spasmed. Unable to move, Silas pushed a wall of arcane energy towards Armsamaster, strong enough to push the heavy man back almost ten feet. This did not deter the man, as he shot out a massive net that enclosed upon Silas, trapping him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas pushed out corrosive blood, melting the net in seconds. He stood up and eyed Armsmaster. “An impressive, yet failed attempt. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>turn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Silas drawled. He shall show Armsmaster the power of Blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas leaped so quickly that air was displaced, a flickering afterimage of Silas standing still with his true body above Armsmaster. He stabbed his blade forward, with the blood extension, he was sure that the man would fall. And fall he did. With great eldritch speed, Silas pierced the Tinkertech power armor with his own blood, injecting a great amount of corrosive blood into the innards of his armor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you’d rather use trickery, I shall oblige. I would like to see how you handle yourself after that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Silas retreated, his eyes giving off a satisfactory gleam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying that Armsmaster was struggling is an understatement. Anyone who wasn’t blind could see dark trails of blood trickle down, joining the previous blood attack near the ribs in a small puddle. Armsmaster was physically locked, his suit twitching occasionally. The Tinkertech metal cracked, unable to sustain itself and the wearer. Large shards of metal cracked, exposing half-melted circuitry and other parts. Silas could hear some muffled words in the man’s helmet, but they were indiscernible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Silas would congratulate the man for his fight, For the first time in his eldritch life, he felt </span>
  <b>pain.</b>
  <span> The feeling of being shot, and set on fire was very prominent in his chest, yet it disappeared as soon as it came. Silas glanced down at his chest, perplexed to see a gaping hole where his heart was supposed to reside. Letting his hard-earned reflexes take over, he was able to inject two blood vials, regenerating his heart and muscles. As he felt the itching sensation of the blood healing him, he set up a barrier surrounding himself, wary of any projectiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was very close. I would have needed to use the Hunter’s Mark if it exploded below by a few millimeters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, that was exhilarating. Very few creatures could harm me comparably, I applaud your courage, yet it appears that this master of arms has failed in regaining his strength. Will you surrender?” Silas felt elated. He could finally experiment on a parahuman body, adding more power to the Vileblood arsenal and enlightening their primitive lives. Seeing Annalise’s smile would be worth all the effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas dispelled the forbidden art of the Chikage with a rough flick of his right arm downwards, returning the sword to its eerily clean state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s armored suit was twitching, electrical connections exposed due to the corrosive blood making its way through. Silas cautiously and elegantly strode forward towards the man, apathetic clapping permeated the silence. “I would like to meet the other Parahuman. Though Armsmaster’s efforts were average, that attack left me literally breathless if I dare say so myself.” Silas tried to praise the Parahuman in hopes of baiting them out, but neither did he hear or feel a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It appears that Armsmaster holds a form of significance to you all. Call out the supportive Parahuman to chat… or perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>playing</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this man would be enough incentive?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The cowardice they show is appalling. True Heroes would jump at the chance of liberating their allies.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Silas was thoroughly disappointed with their choices and was about to add the traditional Cainhurst touch to his prey before he sensed a new Parahuman entering his field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Parahuman was traversing quite fast considering base human speed. Before he enhanced his field for better viewing, he caught sight and sound of a loud roar advancing to the library. What Silas saw confused him; A two-wheeled vehicle driven by a woman clad in green fatigues, with a scarf of blue, red stripes and white stars for an unknown symbol with an identical sash on her waist. She quickly stepped off the strange vehicle and with a swirl of green energy, she possessed the sleek and refined version of a combination of the Blunderbuss and Piercing Rifle in her arms. The parahuman took an offensive stance, weapon aimed at Silas. He turned his body from the twitching form of Armsmaster to the green woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him go.” Three words that suggested a steel will. A closer look at her emotional state revealed apprehension and animosity laying on a bedrock of cold fury. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should play with her, it would be intriguing to know what she would do for someone of such significance. More data pertaining to Parahuman behaviour is needed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would, but we had an accord, you see. His body is mine. I desired to talk to his supportive Parahuman of choice, who appears to be you.” Silas was sure she would shoot him, based on the fury overtaking her mind. But of course, humans never cease to surprise him. Her emotional output calmed, raging anger replaced with forced stoicism. She took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” The woman demanded, her hidden rage causing a noticeable tremble in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firstly, thine name. It would be boorish if we spoke without introducing ourselves, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Militia. What are your demands.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again with the strange names. Are parahumans named differently in birth?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, don’t rush. Thy questions will be answered. I desire nothing, as my needs are met. Armsmaster’s body shall be experimented upon, and his life could potentially be in danger. Should his mind survive the pain, he shall return to your hands. Healed of course.” Silas was only stating a </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what Armsmaster would feel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm… the Master of Arms could prove entertaining if he is left in the Nightmare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot let you take him. Please stand down and we can discuss your terms peacefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His fate is sealed with mine desires. Thy pleas for freedom are futile. Moreover, I was merely enjoying my time reading about Parahumans and their strange forms of the arcane before your ‘Parahuman Response Team’ interrupted me. Are you under the assumption that I am a Parahuman?” Silas could understand their meager guesses. After all, he has displayed abilities a normal human could never emulate. But a Hunter…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave Armsmaster NOW or I will be forced to shoot!” Silas was truly entertained now, his mouth forming a manic smile. Her desire to apprehend him was clashing with her subtle fear and apprehension. A delicious mix of emotions. Shame he couldn’t devour her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Silas walked slowly towards Miss Militia, he sheathed his faithful Chikage, mindful of its desire to kill. “Did you not understand my words? You’re shortening thine life by bartering with my Great self-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Militia pulled her trigger the moment Silas advanced closer than six feet. The strange rifle fired it’s shot, heading towards Silas’s neck. The pellets hit an invisible shield, glowing a faint shade of blue before disintegrating entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A waste of--” Silas was cut off by the uniform firing of multiple guns. His barrier overloaded from the continuous firepower and flickered away. The bullets found their target, soft and malleable. His body lurched back from the kinetic force, skin penetrated and muscles torn apart, some bones fracturing with others shattering. Silas tried evasive maneuvers but failed, his human form was </span>
  <b>weak</b>
  <span>, unable to sustain the damage dealt. Miss Militia rolled away, and with a green-black swirl of energy she held a 12.7 mm rifle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first shot eliminated Silas’s ability to stand by blasting the required nerves, the second paralyzed his body with ruthless efficacy, rendering him on the ground. </span>
  <b>Helpless</b>
  <span>. A single blood vial could get him back up to speed, but he could sense the troopers’ watchful gaze, wary of any movements. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very well, a few bodies won’t hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Console, Militia here. I need a Brute rated transport van ASAP. Location is Brockton Bay Library. Call the Dallons, we need Panacea.” Miss Militia spoke into her handheld radio, keeping a vigilant eye on the perp’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The still body of Silas twitched and spasmed, troopers drew their weapons, with Miss Militia frowning in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>F̴o̷o̵l̸s̴.</b>
  <span>” With godlike speed, a red tendril of pure blood burst out of Silas’s body and stabbed into an unsuspecting trooper, from that same trooper two more tendrils surged to his accompanying squad mates. In the span of a second, the troopers’ bodies shriveled into dried up husks. Before anyone could react, a wall of hardened blood erected to block sight and protect. Silas used another tendril to grasp Armsmaster’s armored body. Delivering him directly to the Great One. “</span>
  <b>Ÿ̵̪́ȯ̶̻u̵̡͗ are ṃ̴̝͂͘i̷̝̦̬̇n̵̨̲̻̲̺̑̈́̅̇̕é̵̠̰</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas latched his ‘arms’ onto the main library doors for leverage, then slingshot himself into the interior, all in only two seconds. “Shit! Prepare to breach, get the con-foam guns! Hurry!” Militia yelled. The armed troopers ran to the doors with Miss Militia taking point, and huddled behind the slightly ajar glass doors. They waited for her command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move!” Troopers poured into the building, moving into different aisles like a well oiled engine. A squad spoke into the radio channel. “Ground floor clear!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get him back! Move on to the first floor!” Militia commanded. Two squads went up the stairs, rifles drawn and aiming down the sights. After an extensive search of the floor, a book about the general classification of Parahumans was found on a padded chair. Frustration and despair crawled up her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Console... they’re gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oo0oo</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas covered Armsmaster in a shell of hardened blood and set him aside on one of the nearby library walls. After injecting three blood vials into his body, He dispelled the blood around Armsmaster’s head and stared into the man’s visor. “</span>
  <b>Your f̴̜̑e̵̺̓ĺ̶̯l̵̗̆ó̵̲w̶̜͂ş̶̉ are pers</b>
  <span>istent, I’ll give you that. Worry not, I shall leave them alone. After all, they were not part of our accord.” Silas pulled down his mask, exposing a sadistic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately, I had to </span>
  <b>use</b>
  <span> three of your men. Their taste was exquisite and tangy in a pinch, am I correct?” Fury overtook Armsmaster, his body pushed against his locked armor and the shell of blood, barely moving. Silas’s smile grew wider, inhumanly so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately for you, we need to leave. Hold your breath Armsmaster, we have much to speak about once we arrive”. Blood spread around Armsmaster’s head, encompassing it in a split second. Silas transformed into his Great Form. After comfortably stretching a few tentacles and limbs, he clasped the man’s shell with one of his black tentacles, and set off to Cainhurst Castle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 0.5 - Parley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I added a reference to my favorite band here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>???, Cainhurst Courtyard</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great One reached the frozen courtyard of Cainhurst and roughly dropped Armsmaster’s shell near the Lamp. He could hear the man struggle to hold his breath, it has been longer than two minutes after all. Silas converted to his mortal form, displeased with the change, and removed the shell along with the caustic blood in his armor. He stared down at the pitiful man as he gasped for air inside his closed helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to lie there like a dead body? If so, shall I leave you for the Bloodlickers?” Silas initially felt outraged at Armsmaster’s insistence, but he felt a good amount of frustration emerging from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm. I’ll have to pry him out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of utterly destroying the metal suit, Silas adjusted his left hand into a set of tentacle feelers. If he understood their superior technology in his free time, he could create better weapons and security measures that won’t wholly depend on the few undead phantoms. The suit’s innards were mostly melted from the blood, but some parts were left unscathed. Silas seized what he could with his feelers, then determined where the metal armor ended. He then lined Armsmaster’s underclothes with his resistant flesh. Soon after, His own blood filled the armor, melting it all to where it shall be reborn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do with my power armor!?” Armsmaster angrily asked. Months of work melted away in seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure your name is not Armsmaster. If you value sanity, tell me thine name.” Silas ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s Colin” Silas can sense the slight fear mixed with the remaining anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Follow my steps, the Blood Lickers will keep their distance should you stay close. Thine suit of armor is currently melted in my blood where it shall be reborn.” Silas explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means you need patience. Discussions shall be later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colin glanced around; Massive black stone walls covered in a layer of ice with a tall gate behind them leading out to a stone pathway. In front of him was a snowed over fountain and further down was an unusually large door leading to the main castle. To his right was a square foundation that led to an entrance into the base of a tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we? Is this a projection?” Colin cautiously asked, wary of the grotesque mosquito-like creatures facing his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You humans truly are strange. Nay, we are in the courtyard of Cainhurst Castle. Incredibly real too.” SIlas amusedly answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colin reluctantly stood up and followed Silas in the thick snow. The louder than usual crunching of snow added to the eerie ambience of the castle. They walked on beside a frozen over fountain, and soon reached the great doors of the castle. Silas stopped at the foot of the double doors, which opened without any coercion. He stared into the ground and snapped his right fingers. In Colin’s view, there was a slight distortion and discoloration of the dark marble floor, and suddenly a folded pile of clothes emerged. Colin frowned in bewilderment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wear these, they fit perfectly to your size. Head into the castle when you're finished, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep me waiting.” Silas handed Colin the formal attire without facing him, and walked on into the main atrium. After dressing in the foreign clothes, Colin took a deep breath and walked into the open castle doors, where he found Silas standing at the start of the stairs up ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will head to the dining room. Discussions shall be conducted there.” Silas stated simply. The duo strolled up the stairs and to the left, where they encountered a roaming Phantom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a guard Phantom. In your simplistic terms… A ghost,” Silas explained, disgust seeped in the last word. “They retain their sanity even after death, to serve the Queen forevermore.” Silas carried on wistfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Que--” Colin was cut off by Silas, who stared at him with an impassive face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have arrived. Take a seat.” Silas himself sat down at the side of a long table, while Colin took a seat opposite of Silas. “Since thou’rt are the guest, you have the honors of starting with a question of thine choosing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colin wasted no chance, “Why did you kill all those people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, them. You see, I was merely asking them for information connected to Earth Bet, who they work for, and their general knowledge. It became drudging after the sixth human, I had no choice,” A deranged smile plastered itself on his face “Most were insane by the time I finished. Eating them was not only efficient, I was introduced to the taste of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hum</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ans</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” His voice became briefly deeper and distorted by the end. Before Colin could speak up, he spoke. “My turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does the protectorate hold so much power, but does not use it for the betterment of that dying city? Killing those Villains would be extremely easy.” Silas stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We follow the Unwritten Rules. These rules protect our secret identities, and as long as we don’t use lethal force or kill each other, villains don’t need to escalate. This Code also applies to Villains. If there is a greater threat, or someone is breaking the Code, we initiate a Truce to take them down. The Truce has it’s own--” Colin was cut off by a scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand the Truce. Thine faithful humans--nay, Agents enlightened me. Here I thought those Rules would be… practical, instead of outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They only benefit those who follow them and are highly restrictive. I understand my ‘identity’ has already been exposed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Colin confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, those Rules will not apply to me. Do not expect my kindness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you turn yourself in, we can negotiate--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am capable of forcing you all into thralls. Raiding thine city with unimaginable Beasts, and summoning those who can murder remorselessly. We are not even scratching the surface. With all that being said, you’re advising me to willingly stop?” Silas felt appalled at the man’s courage. To say that, in Our castle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your powers can be used for Heroism! Think about the possible good you can accomplish by joining the Protectorate. How many lives you can save, and the fight against the Endbringers! With your powers, S-Class threats won’t be feared!” Colin genuinely believed he could turn him. A pity. His fear was overshadowed by </span>
  <b>hope</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh, Endbringers… More research to be conducted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I serve no one for I am Greater than you measly humans and Parahumans could ever fathom. My only allegiance lies with Queen Annalise, and Our Child,” Silas elucidated. Colin tried to continue his failing crusade, but stopped after seeing the annoyed face of the Hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough with the pleasantries. I know you yearn for justice, yet you lack the resources and power to accomplish what you desire. I know of the great things you Tinker, thus imagine what you can attain with strength, durability, and speed.” Silas started off. He continued before Colin could speak. ”All that power, at the tip of your hands.” Silas procured a long, yellow parchment with vaguely english writing on it. There was a line at the bottom for the signer’s signature. He placed the yellow paper on the table, then stared at Colin as he waited for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas looked into Colin’s brain; His emotional response to what was offered certainly seemed tempting but was overtaken by the desire to accomplish everything himself using his own technology. That ego of his ruined a perfect opportunity for a parahuman Hunter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shall find those who’re downtrodden. Providing them unbelievable chances for merely a blood contract should attract the desperate, the broken, and the damned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... No” Colin looked sullen, yet he felt resolute in his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expected. Well, there’s no need to dilly-dally.” Silas snapped his left fingers. Suddenly, the room they were in flashed into a grey cathedral. Large vases surrounded a strange lamp, Colin barely managed to stand before falling on the stone ground. Silas seemed to sit on nothing but air. He got up from his invisible chair, then walked towards Colin. “We are in the Nightmare. This place shall teach you what it means to not only attack me, but to refuse an excellent offer. Enjoy thine stay in this defiled Dream, we shall speak again.” Silas poked Colin’s forehead with his index finger, and uttered indecipherable words. “Savor this temporary Boon. You will need it greatly. I’ll be watching.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Stay he--" In the span of a second, bent light surrounded Silas and then in a bright ray of light he disappeared. Colin felt speechless as he walked outside the cathedral and stared into a distorted landscape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oo0oo</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas sauntered up the stairs to the Queen’s Throne Chamber. He felt at peace when he could spend more time with His Annalise, all those exciting new details about his current excursion and what he learned from those three Agents he ate. With little thought he was able to instantly change into the black &amp; red attire of Cainhurst Knights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re back” Annalise addressed. Her voice carried pleasantly throughout the large room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas continued his stroll until he stood before Annalise, where he gently knelt in front of her, grasping her right hand onto his left and staring into her ruby red eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will always come back for you, no matter what.” Silas soothingly told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You needn’t say. I know it.” She smiled as he cupped her face with his right hand. He stood up and allowed her hand to rise with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let Us take a stroll in Our castle. I have much to tell you.” Annalise only needed to nod once before she was gently lifted off her seat. They walked towards the end of the room before Silas snapped his fingers, where they appeared in the Banquet hall of the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do go on about thy adventure”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas explained to His Annalise about the Workshop he made, the highly superior machinery of Earth Bet, the exquisite taste of off-world humans, and his recent altercation with the newly encountered Parahumans. He continued on to mention Their daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annalise, I am pleased to inform You of the well-being of Our child. I do not know of her name, yet I can assure you she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Silas said that last word with elation. “However, She has not awakened. Luckily, Her Vileblood ancestry is coming forth with white hair.” he concluded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Splendid. When will thou retrieve her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon. Very soon.” Silas said with absolute certainty.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 0.6 - Perambulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything is falling into place now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>???, The Hunter’s Nightmare</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Colin could only scream as the heavy whip crushed his body again. He can’t comprehend why he won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After the seventh death, he settled on scavenging the crooked environment for anything he could tinker with. Even if it was a simple tool, he would be happy to use as a weapon, or make something else with it. Going anywhere near the cold Lamp paralyzed his body with pain. He worked on the uneven stone floor of the Cathedral, a simple Tinker-tech flashbang that worked with a small application of blood should provide him enough time to run into the next area. Morbidly enough, everything here used blood in one way or another. The bullets those capes used outside had that same burn associated with Silas’s blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I can even match the speed of the... things outside. They may be reckless, but I can’t outrun them.” Colin remarked. He began talking to himself to retain a sense of normality after his 17</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> death. He incorporated a button that would stab into his hand for a few drops of blood, then the intricate parts inside would ignite a magnesium charge; Releasing a burst of light. It’s only a one time use, but for some reason can 'regenerate’ every time he dies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to forget about ammonium nitrate. Not much to build with around here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By his 20</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> death, he managed to run his way past that giant monster into a larger cathedral. What was inside terrified him. A fiery creature that resembled a deformed goat’s head was carried by a statue. He walked through the scorched air and picked up an odd eye pendant on the beast’s hand. Colin expected the beast to wake up and kill him, but felt relieved when nothing happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This place feels wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Who am I kidding, I’m likely stuck here… In this nightmare.” Colin almost let resignation take hold of him, when he realized that Silas was already watching him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just need to finish what he wants of me, whatever it is. Then I can hopefully leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colin prepared to run again. He bolted out of the cathedral and past the roaring fat man wielding a crude halberd. He spared a look behind and found the strange man running after him with a purple aura resonating around him. He reached the small cave with barely an inch to spare and slid down, where he found himself on a wrecked road. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is that!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Colin glanced around him and noticed a literal river of blood. The river went past towards an overpass, with those same Blood Lickers drinking from the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colin suddenly heard moaning coming from the ground. He looked down to find that same distortion and grey discoloration from the castle. A small letter emerged, and he picked it up to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Colin,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It appears you are heavily depending on mine Boon. Art thou in love with never ending death? No matter, once thou’rt in the Church, we shall speak. I would try running if I was you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>King of Cainhurst, Silas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter disintegrated into blue mist after reading, proving it’s arcane origins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I spoke to a King?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The implications of what he said in that dining hall finally hit him. Not only did he disrespect royalty in their own castle, he also tried to convince him of betraying his family by joining the Protectorate as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What happened also raised questions, why would a King leave his throne for some menial duties that belong to agents or spies… unless they don’t have people to send. The only inhabitants in the castle were literally ghosts, aside from the Queen and the vaguely mentioned prince or princess, there was no one who could carry out a mission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re at a position of weakness. No wonder why he wanted me to sign that contract.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revitalized with his speculations, Colin set out to the church, wherever it was. Before he even finished his step into the road, he saw primitive stationary turrets standing at the end of the road. A hoarse roar bellowed from one of the men standing behind the turrets, bullets flew out the turrets at speeds that were below the normal standard by a long shot, yet their impacts were powerful enough to harbor doubts. Sooner than Colin could react, a bullet lodges itself in his left thigh, which in turn staggered him on his knee. The last he sensed of his current life was a burning sensation in his face. Seconds later, he awoke in the grey cathedral with a new destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oo0oo</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>??? Cainhurst Library, Upper Level</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Silas sat down on a padded wooden chair, a book concerning ancient Vileblood sorcery in his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This should provide me with more spells to combine and improve. Blood will be a medium, adding arcane should improve its efficacy along with--</span>
  </em>
  <span> Silas was interrupted from his thoughts with the sight of Annalise sitting directly in front of him. The change brought a smile to his usually dour face. Silas closed his book and set it down on the wooden table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s ailing You? Thou normally senses me before I step in the room.” Annalise questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I reside in Our castle, unless We are in war I do not pay too much attention to mine field” Silas explained. He would never delve into His Annalise’s mind, yet after nearing a thousand years together, he knows her tells like his own. “Is something the matter?” He felt concerned, She would only be this nervous when an event of significance was nearing and she was not sure of her decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annalise stroked her fingers over her </span>
  <a href="https://bloodborne.wiki.fextralife.com/Ring+of+Betrothal">
    <span>Ring</span>
  </a>
  <span>, then stared at Silas with red pupils. “I would like to visit this… Earth Bet with thine company,” Realization appeared on her angelic face. “Better yet, if We move from the desolate Yharnam into Bet, We can rule suitably once we govern humans rather than beasts.” Annalise suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. I would need to experiment on other buildings to maximize the spell. We can set out for a visit when You are ready.” The messengers can help with messages, weapons, and clothes. However… “Are You sure of leaving without arming thine self?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have been wed for nigh a thousand years and yet thou still underestimates mine ability. These ‘Parahumans’ do not seem to be that large of a threat. They are nothing compared to Our combined might.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you say. I shall provide thy with the Reiterpallasch. It is light in weight and suitable for thine skill.” Silas compromised. If she would rather go in her dress, at least a weapon should suffice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. How shall We travel? I certainly cannot see a carriage led by horses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas chuckled softly. He altered his weak human body to his Great form in the span of a few seconds, elongated for the pleasure of Annalise. She stared at his changed form, taking in all it’s eldritch beauty; Immeasurable pure black tentacles similar to Flora sprouted from his ‘head’. A bizarrely matted, yet shining torso resembling stars in a clear night sky, long matted black arms with five clawed digits. A tail that splits into many on command, with a serrated bone spear point. Muscular, yet thin legs ended in bony feet. His Body reached the ceiling of their library, after all he was merely young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my… Thou’rt beyond magnificence.” Annalise wandered to Him. Ready to travel alongside the Great One. A void black tentacle reached out and split into many smaller feelers, they gently concealed her body to protect from the harsh vacuum of inter-dimensional travel. In this body, Silas could not speak, his intentions were comprehended telepathically. Most humans would grasp this form of communication as images, concepts, and sometimes vague emotions. Annalise is much more than human, as is the same with their Child. She understood them as words and emotions, such is their Bond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great One deftly travelled from the vast library of Cainhurst Castle to the Bet Workshop in almost five seconds. This trip was meant to be pleasurable after all. Silas immediately checked his field for any stray humans, noting a few homeless strewn near the warehouse but a safe distance away. He set Annalise down in the centre of the building, careful to minimize the distance between her and the ground. “This… workshop is little compared to what Thou hast previously shown me.” The Great One settled on the cracked concrete floor, then changed back to his altered human form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After depositing Colin in the Nightmare, he was able to find certain beasts and copy their biological blueprint. Most beasts would sacrifice hearing for sight, scent for hearing and other exchanges. Silas was able to recreate these changes and add his own touch to them, improving his weak human senses into those that would be considered in the Thinker category for the PRT, thanks to the Agents he devoured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other improvement was in body defense; normal lead bullets could harm a Hunter’s body in abundance, due to the soft nature of this body. Flexible but tough layers of modified muscle directly under the skin added a massive boon in close quarters, rendering smaller caliber bullets a slight annoyance, larger calibers would need further testing. His already tough bones are covered by a self-made mesh of hardened blood, as is with other organs. Left unsaid was the effect of armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes, I know. This is only a temporary station, I return here for weapon maintenance and interrogation. Everything is subject to change soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interrogation Thee says? I hope Thou employed a better technique than Our dungeons”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes; Consuming their brains and adding the proper Cainhurst touch to mine prey is quite delightful. Sorting memories is much more efficient than torture, although interrogation does lose it’s traditional feeling after some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. Can Thou show me the superior technology?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Through this door.” Annalise walked beside him to an ajar door, where it led to a small garage housing a car. The sedan was kept up to the maintenance standards of an agent, and had all the proper functions of a ‘car’. The silver grey car was chosen to be inconspicuous, it wouldn’t do if he was attacked now of all times due to his recent infamy of kidnapping a Protectorate Leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annalise, this is a ‘car’. Smaller than a common carriage, but does not require horses. Instead, an internal combustion chamber produces power with added fuel, and their speed is greater than even Our elevators. I shall drive with you as my passenger, we will see certain areas that I found interest in, then a stroll along the well known boardwalk. Will this suffice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well, Thou hast intrigued mine desires, as always. Will Thee train me in... driving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course! It will be my pleasure.” Silas opened the passenger door for Annalise. She nodded at him before sitting on the faux leather seat. He smoothly shut her door then swiftly walked to the garage door, lifting it with no effort, allowing the morning sun to shine it’s rays on the previously dark stone floor. He walked to the driver’s side of the car, opened the door and sat down. Silas started the car with the included car keys he ‘borrowed’ from one of the humans he murdered, then drove away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, this car is notably smoother than the most luxurious royal carriage in Our possession, even the seats are exceptional,” Annalise fiddled with the various buttons on the dashboard, she flinched back when the sound of someone speaking burst out, Silas smirked. “Ah! What is this? Is there a man in every car that speaks with the press of a button?” His miniscule smirk turned into a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nay, that is called a radio. Various humans broadcast sounds from differing locations. This car like many others harbors a receiver than can interpret our chosen channel. In simpler terms, humans can speak with each other when travelling if they have radio receivers. A small limitation is the range.” Annalise looked at him, her piercing red eyes on his as he stared onto the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must move here. The ability to speak without personal interaction is fascinating!” Annalise pushed the same radio button to turn it off, plunging the car into relative silence aside from the engine’s hum. She repeatedly pressed various buttons and had Silas patiently explain them for her, soon her attention turned to the passenger window. Annalise stared out at the passing environment; Tall grey towers that touched the sky, Humans walking on sidewalks minding their own business, birds flying overhead in the late afternoon sky. It all mixed into a certain beauty that Yharnam always lacked. “Silas.” Hearing his name called by Annalise was not a rarity, but she would only say it when she felt truly safe and comfortable. He was pleased, and wanted to face her when speaking. Silas grew a pair of eyes on the left side of his head, then turned to face her. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the name of this city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brockton Bay, north of Boston.” Whatever she would desire, he would bring it. No matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I would like to stay here. Perhaps life in Brockton Bay would ease a certain itch I have been feeling lately… The castle has been too quiet.” Her voice seemed uncommonly morose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Understanding the situation, Silas was hit with a dilemma; Should he move Cainhurst Castle, the other factions will attack. Not that they can damage the walls, bringing harm to His Annalise will drive him on the warpath, which is what he wants to avoid mainly. He has already seen too much of what Great Ones can do with a single drop of Blood. Taking in an apprentice would not only add more power, they will be sustained by the Dream, practically making them immortal. He does not plan on adding too many Hunters, Vileblood Knights should get the job done. He will always try to produce a smile in Annalise, the slaughter she had to endure under the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Execut</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ioners</em>
  </b>
  <span> was repulsing and Silas would rather take on another Great One than see her suffer. He made his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, shall we go searching for a suitable area?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thou’rt in agreeance?” She whipped her head to look at him, Her joy and relief at his acceptance was an abrupt change from her normally cold and disinterested view on life, he could see it all on her face. Silas couldn't contain his own smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. However, that shall be done after the evening. We still have Our stroll, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My memory is not a jest, Silas. Where is Our next destination?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The barely distinguishable blush on her pale face proved that his tease worked as intended. 300 years ago, she would take it personally and explanations would be needed. His small smile turned into an amused smirk. “I would have taken Us to the local library, but unfortunately it is closed,” A small grunt of disappointment from Annalise. “Instead, I scouted a delectable eatery. Their cuisine is different from what We are used to, but I hope you will fancy it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well it shan’t hurt to try. What will be served?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. They incorporate a menu of items that we shall choose from, a wait to prepare the food, then we eat.” he can see her mulling about the change of service, her blank face had a slight thoughtful look to it that only he could see. “To top it off, I have retrieved a personally made Blood Cocktail. We could add a drop to the refreshments for an added spice.” The Messengers placed a liter bottle on the backseat, then returned to the Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, thy brilliant creation. Never have I savored such fine taste. Let Us go, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to the restaurant took no longer than 25 minutes, partly due to Annalise’s desire to breathe in the ‘foreign air’ then deciding against it as the scent of general pollution was stronger downtown. They soon arrived at their destination. Silas turned to face her. “I shall cast an illusion spell on Ourselves-” Silas was interrupted by a finger on his lips, surprised at the sudden bold move from a royally reserved person like Annalise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I care not as to why,” She said, looking at him “Cast it and let Us go.” Silas held her hand then uttered words of the Great Ones. To other humans, the couple looked like any atypical white person, effectively a Stranger. He turned the key and grabbed the Blood cocktail from the backseat, they departed the car and entered without preamble, seating themselves in a private booth. A waitress arrived to take their order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Are you guys ready to order?” The fake cheer could fool any inexperienced human, but not a pair of inhuman immortals. Silas glanced at Annalise, she was discreetly glaring daggers at the immense disrespect from the young woman. He could feel the incoming chastisement from her, so he spoke before their cover was broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I would like the coq au vin with wine sauce on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>side</span>
  </em>
  <span> please, and Tisane for the both of Us.” Silas said with a perfect french accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty! What about you Ma’am?” Annalise took one last seething glare at her, then looked at Silas. His appearance was completely stoic, but to her he radiated </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She sighed. “... I would like the special... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The last word dripped in loathing, the young woman either did not care or was too oblivious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh! You’re gonna love today’s special hun. Coming right up!” The human left in a flurry of forged happiness. Annalise finally took the opportunity to remark about her behaviour. “I am surprised how Thee did not kill her on the spot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annalise, these humans were raised differently than Us. Some hide their true nature behind masks, afraid people will hurt them based on their secrets, especially true with Parahumans. Others display their desires for the world to see. I pity them, really.” With that explanation done, she nodded in apperception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food arrived within forty minutes, enough time for them to converse about the differences between Yharnam and Brockton Bay. When the dishes were placed on the table along with their tea, Annalise stared at the mess inside a dish-bowl hybrid, then turned to ask the waiter. “What… is this?” confusion was plain on her face. Silas already knew of the dish, yet he wanted to test the french waiter in his knowledge. “Yes, Mademoiselle. This is the famous Cassoulet, today’s special. It is served with white beans, duck confit, and Toulouse sausages, all cooked in goose fat. Please, enjoy our chef’s favorite dish.” The waiter bowed, and closed the booth’s curtains. The man broadcasted genuine pleasure in working here. A rare sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we start, I shall add some </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Our drinks” Silas popped the stopper from his custom-made Blood Cocktail, releasing the pungent odor. He precisely dripped two drops in both their cups, satisfied in hearing the sizzling blood mix with the tea. Annalise elegantly sipped from the tea as she closed her eyes, savoring the spicy taste of Silas’s Great blood mixed with aged alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another hour of eating and speaking, the time to pay arrived. The disrespectful woman ran over to give them their bill. She held a faux leather bill holder, the receipt inside was poking out the side. “Okay sir, here’s your bill. How’d you like to pay?” She handed the bill to Silas haphazardly, if it weren’t for his reflexes the receipt would have fallen. The Great One calculated the amount of gold coins needed in less than a split second, and took out two coins. One sliver, the other pure minted gold. He handed her both. She stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Excuse me, we only take cash or card.” Silas was already irritated, she could easily convert the metals into their currency, but is unwilling to do so for an unknown reason. He looked up at her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> take the coins, and will brook no further argument. Understood?” The waitress’s eye glazed over with a blank look, in the span of a second, her faked personality came back to the fore, and left with a half-bow “Okay! Thanks for the tip sir, come back again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did Thou do to her psyche?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the local’s terms; I Mastered her. Forced her to grasp what I said, quite handy too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thee could have done so from the beginning, she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to give humans chances. After all, they're going to die sooner or later.” Silas grinned at the end. Some smiles are reassuring, others creepy. His full face grin was brimming with pure malice. Annalise chuckled at his usual antics, then stood up holding hands, leaving the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening sun shined it’s last rays, plunging below the horizon. The overcast sky above played with the warm colors strewn about, a satisfying gradient of orange and red shades. On top of the tallest skyscraper in Brockton Bay, the Medhall roof was occupied by a pale woman wearing a silky grey dress, frilled lace sewn into the edges. Beside her a man without human ties, both stared into the sprawling city lights below. “... You have certainly surprised me. To think you would like sitting on the edge of a tower, rather than purchasing a new dress or souvenirs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only tower tall enough for this occasion is the clocktower. Besides, who would like to stare down a city inhabited by beasts?” Her rhetorical question was met with a soft chortle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your humor has improved. You continue to amaze me.” Sarcasm dripped with each word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush, thine humor is worse. Don’t get me started on your convoluted analogies.” Annalise sighed, satisfied. After two hours of sitting, Silas broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think we should return now?” His question was answered by a long and soft groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Silas. Ruiner of ambience. Surely nothing in Cainhurst misses Our presence. We rarely get to relax like this.” He affirmed with only a barely heard grunt, he held her closer and stared up at the moon, it’s dim rays softly caressing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oo0oo</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile, Medhall main security room</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, they’ve been sitting there for the past hour? Leave em, we can arrest them later. Probably enjoying some romantic evening, and you’re here to ruin it for them.” The Head of Security dismissively waved his hand at the offending monitor and person manning it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sir! They ain’t your run of the mill normals, you should've seen how they reached the top. I’m tellin’ ya, they’re capes!” That last statement intrigued Mr. Bailey’s attention. The kid on the computer has always been sleeping on duty, so the men usually don’t believe him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know wha’? Fine, I’ll listen to yer pissy tales. Rewind the footage an’ let’s see what you mean.” Bailey leaned over the shoulder of the uniformed kid, lazily rewinding the video cameras to the point before they arrived. A few seconds later, instead of exiting the roof door, the romantic couple they were talking about landed on the roof. What terrified Bailey the most was not how they arrived or the abnormal pale of the woman’s complexion. It was the well-known face of Silas; the new serial killer that has been plaguing various gang members, and mysteriously kidnapped Armasmaster after the Protectorate confronted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>... “ Bailey cursed, then spoke into his radio. “Attention all units; We have Abigor on the roof with an unknown woman, possibly a hostage. This is not a drill, report to the armory for briefing. Bailey out.” The Head of Security quickly left the room, the young watch officer trailing behind. They both headed to the main elevators and down the sub-basement levels with special clearance. He reached the main armory to find almost all the forces already there. Bailey stood in the front, most eyes on him. “Listen up! We have a seriously fragile situation. Currently, we have no Empire support, but they’re coming. By protocol we have to delay him until they arrive, and if we can, save the hostage. She is the only surviving victim who has seen him, she could provide valuable data on his behavior. Lets go! Move!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men quickly filed out of the heavily fortified room, then moved on to the roof, unaware that their target had already sensed them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 0.7 - Anguish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a grudge is built with a solid foundation, Edith meets those with answers...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In a dirty alley, the squelching footsteps of combat boots are heard, the drip drop of blood on grimy concrete softly perceived. Faintly, the torn and blood stained name tag of S. Bailey can be seen on the tattered tactical vest. What would normally look like a SWAT load-out was covered in soaking blood, gunpowder, urine, and intraocular fluid. Multiple tears and rips can be seen on the black fabric, exposing bleeding cuts and rapidly forming bruises. The left leg was limping with each step, blood dripping uselessly from the damaged limb, the right arm applying pressure to the serrated cut on his left shoulder, faint wincing is heard occasionally. Bailey’s heavy breathing bordering on hyperventilation added to the man’s increasing panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Once thou hears the bell ringing it’s defiled tune, expect my arrival. Savor thine limited time on this earth in pain.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuck fuck fuck! That monster basically signed my death in one fucking sentence. Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bailey’s mental tirade cooled down after he sensed the skin on his left leg going numb. Tiredly, he checked his current location and almost sighed in relief that he could see the PRT headquarters up ahead. Walking the entire way from the slaughtered building formerly called medhall to the PRT HQ all while injured may have seemed impossible, but with enough forced incentive from Abigor he left as soon as he could walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? You plan to run back to your masters? I have a better idea; tell the pathetic humans at the PRT that I shall purify this land, and they are welcome to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>stop </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>me.” Abigor’s warm eyes were contrasted by his frosty voice, The pale woman behind Abigor wiped a rapier type sword from the blood of </span>
  </em>
  <span>his</span>
  <em>
    <span> men.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not worry, the humans inside are oblivious to their bloody fate. You shall watch as they all </span>
  </em>
  <span>die</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” His body moved without any internal signals, like a puppet. The couple walked to the roof entrance with Bailey limping behind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nazi already knew he was Mastered at the time. His desire to warn the Empire was suddenly cut off and shoved into the deepest abyss, replaced with the pure intention of walking to the PRT. His will was controlled, but his emotions were sickeningly left to deal with the aftermath, caged in his own body with barely any control left over. Bailey felt his vision fading from blood loss, then collapsed a block away from the PRT building. The last vision he saw was of multiple soldiers wearing black faceless masks converging over him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t wanna hear the Bell…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bailey suddenly awoke to the white of a hospital room, his typical uniform gone and replaced with a hospital gown. He tried to move his left arm when a sharp pain dissuaded him. White bandages wrapped around the entirety of his shoulder, a faded stain of blood visible underneath the layers of gauze. Thankfully, his left leg was no longer numb, but felt heavier than usual. The Nazi patient almost relaxed but tensed when he heard beeping that closely resembled a ringing bell. A terrified shudder involuntarily surged through him, his heart rate skyrocketed in almost a second, adrenaline pumped through his body to prepare for escape. It would never come. Bailey </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> small echoes heard in the ward. “LET ME OUT! I can’t DIE like this! Not the bell! Please, I’ll do anything!” the patient pleaded, with silence as his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears fell from his red eyes, pure despair lived in his body, paralyzed by the horrifying feeling of helplessness as he watched all his comrades die by the bastardized version of a whip. Crushed into smithereens by impossible strength, all the while Abigor grinned sadistically. The screams of men and women alike akin to music. His pale companion skillfully stabbing and slicing through weak points and exposed parts, rendering highly-trained soldiers into corpses in only a few seconds. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>unstoppable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His final lamentations before death receded, then a minute of reprieve after realizing that the bell-like rings were an intercom alarm. Before he could chastise himself for screaming like a pest, The door slammed open to reveal the same soldiers-- PRT troops who he last remembered. Their Automatic Rifles were drawn, scanning the room. After a thorough search of his room, a soldier mumbled unknown words into his in-ear radio. Bailey was about to start asking questions when Miss Militia entered, a heavy pistol holstered by her side. Her eyes were cold and angry, posture stiffer than the drinks his dead comrades used to drink, she reached his bedside and sat down on a provided chair. She stared at him, then sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, care to explain how you ended up on our doorstep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bailey froze. His mind filled with images of blood, serrated iron, and screams of his men. His right hand reflexively shot down his non-existent belt to retrieve the standard issue pistol. Sensing there was none, his breath panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” he </span>
  <em>
    <span>begs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Don’t make me remember, I can’t see them die agan.” Bailey stares up from his bed-ridden position into her eyes, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Militia’s hard eyes softened, questioning tone turned into a soothing gentle, “Calm down, it’s okay. You’re safe--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! The Bell! You can’t save me from the Bell.” His sudden outburst caused the slight flinch of a few troopers, Militia only blinked at the confusing sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you need to tell us why this bell will hurt you. Can you do that?” Her soft voice brought Bailey back to reality. Slowly nodding, he took a deep breath to regain a false sense of composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I… The recent cape killer-- Silas, Abigor he-he was found on our rooftop. Medhall.” A look of horrified confusion thrived on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Him a-and another woman… No…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t remember Her!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Militia immediately saw his abrupt change. “Mr. Bailey, can you please--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was another woman with him! I swear! She was-- </span>
  <b>AAAGH!</b>
  <span>” A piercing headache rippled through his skull, banishing his previous thoughts into oblivion. He tried to maintain his grasp on the pale woman beside Abigor, but the more he held on, the greater his pain. Shouting evolved into hoarse screaming, he barely heard the shuffling of people before unconsciousness took hold of him in it’s cold embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Yes, I’ll see what I can do” </span>
  <em>
    <span>W-what happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello. I’m Panacea, do I have permission to heal you?” The young voice of a girl wrenched Bailey out of his half-asleep stupor, his eyes scanned the room and the girl in front of him with great scrutiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Where am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panacea lightly sighed, “You’re in Brockton’s Memorial Hospital. Will you give me permission to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get on with it. I’m gonna die anyway.” Bailey’s resignation intrigued Panacea, she touched his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Serrated cuts all over your body, blunt force trauma affecting the ribcage. A mild concussion- Wait what?” Panacea’s normal diagnosis was interrupted after she momentarily checked the patient’s brain. Strange markings that had the biological building blocks of </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> lined the parietal and temporal lobes of his brain. Not fully made, but close to completion. Panacea lost herself in the strange anatomy; She saw the foundation for the eyes, but the rest was hidden away behind a fog that her power couldn’t parse through. Trying to dive further into the unknown would drag her into a maze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too much information.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She took a deep breath, in, out. She focused her power to try and find a way through the fog… </span>
  <em>
    <span>There!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Panacea found a small irregularity in the strange wall of fog, she forced her way through without any care for the consequences. She was far too absorbed in the bizarre biology that the faint sound of dripping water was ignored. What she saw was beyond… humanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the span of a second, she jerked herself away from the patient, a frightened expression on her young face. She fell off the chair in a clatter of plastic and metal, the patient confused with the healer’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the actual fuck was that!? Did I just find a portal?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Panacea’s thoughts crashed against each other; logic and reasoning fought with typical ‘power bullshit’ but the most bizarre fact out of all was the missing Corona Pollentia along with the accompanying Gemma. Panacea abruptly stood on trembling legs, and walked to the room’s entrance and only exit aside from the window. She was interrupted by the sickening sound of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not just any bell, this one in particular </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong, it’s melody akin to a potent curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red glow slowly suffused the hospital room, the source near the room’s door. A man in black and red attire emerged from the linoleum, his face and white hair easily recognizable. A metal cane with a speared end in his hands. He stared at Panacea, his </span>
  <b>eyes</b>
  <span> and emotionless face penetrating deep into her soul. The stiffening silence was broken by the snap of two fingers, and an eerily warm voice. “Ah, I see. You are that talented healer. Did thee think that I would not descry thy interference?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panacea stepped back to the patient’s bed, the latter experiencing pure unfiltered fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter, Thine life shall continue. I am here for that </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span> pawn.” Silas elegantly walked over to Bailey’s bedside, only to be interrupted by a palely garbed outstretched arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone! What the hell did he do to you?” She shouted, hoping to attract the soldiers stationed outside the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile that gradually split Silas’s face in half was seen. “Oh Amelia, thine dedication to ensuring his survival is certainly appealing,” His smile abruptly switched to a perfectly stoic face, he leaned closer to stare </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> her eyes. “It would truly be a </span>
  <b>shame</b>
  <span> if thee could no longer heal, wouldn’t it?” His heartlessly commanding eyes combined with his uncanny serene voice put Amelia on a knife’s edge, whether she would try to knock him out or comply with the simple command split her mind in two. She was wrenched back to reality by the audible sobs of the patient echoing in the small room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using the close proximity of his face, she swiftly raised her hand to knock him out, only to be stopped by his death grip of a hand, gloved in red leather. “Ah, I would rather thou stay sane. Insight would do thyself no favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a moment, she was brutally pushed back by a faint blue force and hit the wall with great power, eliciting a dulled ‘thump’. Arcane shackles formed on her arms and legs, immobilizing her yet forcing her to watch the death of her patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas softly touched Bailey’s cheek with his left hand, the calm gesture betrayed by the cold fury in his eyes. “I see. Thou’rt less than a pathetic pawn. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>worm.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lesser than the beasts I slaughter. Thou could not complete thy simple task. Very well, the healer will do as a substitute for thine mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas stepped back and with a flick, his cane turned into a serrated whip. The brutal whip wrapped around Bailey’s neck with little effort, the blood fortified whip slicing cleanly through bone and muscle, rendering his body headless in a second. Fresh human blood pumped out of the stump in beat with Bailey’s slowing heart. The patient’s head landed on Silas’s open hand with a small splatter of blood. Panacea screamed as her patient’s head absorbed into the body of Silas through his clothes. She struggled uselessly against her arcane shackles when the inhuman serial killer calmly approached her prone body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, human. I did not give thee permission to beg.” Silas coldly glared at her pleading face. “Thine punishment for attempting to stop Mine judgement is as follows; Thy arm, the same used to halt my approach shall be amputated.” His cane slammed into the ground with a deafening crack, reverting it to its usual cane form. “Now, to add some taste to this small jaunt, Thee has the choice of thy next amencement; Removing fingers using mine trusted Cleaver, or non-lethally impaled by corrosive blood that </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be affected by thine power. Lastly, I shall personally impair thy ability to heal. You have eight seconds to choose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panacea screamed louder than she ever thought manageable, feeling her throat go hoarse from the repeated abuse. She hoped against hope that someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone,</span>
  </em>
  <span> could hear her pleas for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monotone repeat of soldiers ramming a closed door can be heard almost inconceivably through the screams of Amelia, but loudly perceived by Silas. His cold face lightly smirked. An engraved sheath with the accompanying sword appeared on his left hip, cyan mist surrounding it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sword unsheathed, her offending left arm unshackled and quickly frozen by arcane means. Her screams sounded closer to blood-curdling pain; Music to Silas. The room’s metal door crumbled under the onslaught of a squad of men who quickly filed into the room, lethal weapons drawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bullets fired into the room and away from Panacea hit the wall and window instead of Silas, who was weaving in and out of a red mist around the bullets, eventually reaching the armored troopers. His sword skillfully cut through armor weaknesses and sometimes through the armor itself with little to no resistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The troopers collapsed from their injuries, not dead but gravely wounded. Alarm klaxons sounded throughout the entire hospital, the intercom blaring with commands and statuses that Silas paid no mind. Two Parahumans entered his field, quickly advancing to their room. He gathered the blood from Bailey’s cooling corpse into a usable medium for Vileblood sorcery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple of Parahumans were now only half a floor away. Silas lined the entire room in microscopic tendrils of blood, ready to lash out at any movement aside his own and Amelia’s. Since he was using human blood, the efficacy of the spells are reduced. He injects a small amount of his Blood to add some acidic value to the tendrils as a temporary fix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seven</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man with a glowing shield and lance arrives, his equipment crackling with white electricity. Dauntless </span>
  <em>
    <span>moves</span>
  </em>
  <span> through the room, Arclance poised to strike. Tendrils dance around him, some burned away by his shield, others hitting true and slowly melting through armor and fabric. Silas dodges away in red mist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room shakes with sound-waves, indicating the arrival of Triumph. Silas emerges behind the young Ward, wielding his Bowblade, he slices through the skin tight suit in a quick combo, ending it with a stab to Triumph’s right shoulder, disabling his right arm in the process. Silas dodges through Triumph with speed greater than his late Mentor, and transforms the curved blade into a longbow, losing an arrow to an unsuspecting Dauntless, said arrow lodged in his side. However, he recovers with enough time to dodge the next arrow, discharging an arc of white electricity from his arclance and shocking Silas. He recognized the similar trick from Armsmaster and used his own blood to block the shocks. With a small amount of effort, he forced his spasming muscles to dodge away from the lethal thrust of Dauntless’s lance. Silas transformed his longbow back to a curved sword with the special transformation attack, the blood fortified tip penetrating through armor with ease. The protectorate hero staggered, giving Silas more than enough time to deliver the finishing blow; he charged his next sword blow, cleanly severing both arms from the elbow down. The overload of pain drove Dauntless into unconsciousness after a brief dying yelp, he slumped over on the blood soaked ground, adding more blood to the growing puddle in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no break provided, Silas was vigorously thrown by a burst of deafening sound, dangerously cracking the window and sending a few shards falling. A girly scream was heard as Silas stood from his near-crouching position. The immortal Hunter charged through and barely dodged some bursts of sound, ripping his adored attire. A low growl was heard as the Great One gripped the neck of Triumph, lifting him up with one hand. He bored through the gasping teen’s eyes. “Hmph, a child. Consider thyself in luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick flick of his hand, the defeated Triumph was tossed brutally through the metal door and cracked the concrete wall in front of the hospital room, leaving a small crater in the wall as the Ward slumped over. Unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silas turned around to face his current work: A squad of troopers lying in a growing puddle of collective blood, with some going in and out of consciousness from blood loss and others groaning in pain, unaware of the previous skirmish. Dauntless lay bleeding on the floor near the patient’s bed, whose body is completely dried up from Silas’s previous act. Further into the room was Panacea, sobbing helplessly as she watched her city's heroes fight for her, only to be fatally defeated by the best imitation of a human. The whole room was covered in splatters of blood, including the ceiling which gave the room a red tint from the blood lining most of the fluorescent lights. The curtains responsible for the window were tattered from Triumph’s onslaught, allowing the afternoon sunshine's hopeful rays into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked over to Amelia so he could deliver his judgement, He felt a massive surge of humans entering the hospital. Leaving him with less time than he liked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Short and painful it is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A demented cleaver appeared in his hand as he stood facing Amelia, the same blue mist encompassing it for brief seconds before dissipating. She looked up at him with deliciously painful eyes, pleading for mercy. She glanced at his right hand, taking in the bandaged saw cleaver in all its dim glory. In a split second, Amelia’s whole left arm was sawed off by the serrated edge of the cleaver. Her blood-curdling </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> pierced the thick walls of the hospital and was heard by the fast approaching PRT soldiers led by Miss Militia which caused them to run slightly faster in the evacuated hospital. Her recently warm arm dropped dully on the linoleum, blood pooling around the arm and spurting from Panacea’s stump. He coldly stared at her closed eyes, tears streaming from her sore tear ducts. His deeply ominous voice broke through the thick fog in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would advise thee to heal these humans. After all, some are near death.” The shimmering arcane shackles disappeared from her limbs, allowing free movement to clutch her stump while fearfully staring up at him. “Do be honest when answering their measly questions, I am sure a repeat of this incident is not in thine schedule, is it?” Amelia rigorously nodded. Unable to speak from the pain pulsing through her. Miss Militia was seconds away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A simmering red light emerged from the ground, engulfing his blood-splattered trousers. Before Silas left, he delivered the knife through Amelia’s guilt-ridden heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All this bloodshed would have been averted if thou merely healed rather than mend. May we never meet again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oo0oo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile, The Boardwalk. October 9</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> 2010</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Ms. Knott is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice. You can browse after you’re done some work. Better than that fake-ass Gladly, kissing up to those popular bitches.” Rebecca said with an overdramatic tone, like she always does. Today she apparently decided to be extra ‘cool’ and wore a weird splash of rainbows for a knee-length skirt, her striped blue &amp; white T-shirt adding to a very colorful mix of bright colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Gladly gives us sooo little homework that he doesn’t even check it sometimes. Don’t diss the easy guy.” Ella rebutted her close friend with defense, easily liking the most boring class only because she can sleep in the back. As is with our lazy-ass, she is so obsessed with checkered patterns that her shirt or blouse is always a variation of the color, always with some loose jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, you guys! The real kicker is Mr. Green! He monologues more than teaching like he’s some five-star professor at Cornell.” Camila insisted. She’s always the studious one in our group. Her bright royal blue dress contrasted her slightly serious personality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t hold it and guffawed at the inside joke, throwing my head back and closing my eyes. Silence took over in our little booth, the previously unheard noise of a crowded cafe filled in the gaps. I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me. “What? It’s an inside joke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edee, its so old though.” Rebecca remarked before taking a sip of her latte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of! Why the hell are you so quiet today, hmmm?” Ella, who is usually laissez-faire during talks, near-shouted her sentence at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… I found out about something and it’s been bothering me since last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, must be juicy since it's got you so down, wanna talk about it?” Rebecca smoothly asked. Her soft voice already making me feel calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You’re part of the Bad Girlzz gang. We take care of our own!” Camila broke in, bringing a smile to our faces at the old group name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… We’re here to have fun, I wouldn’t wanna sour the mood and ruin this-” I was interrupted from my excuse by Ella’s finger on my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHHHHHH. Save those lame excuses for your mommy and daddy when they hear what you did to our science teacher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously though, if you’re sad, WE are sad. So pweeeeaaase, will our wittle Edee open up?” Rebecca added in her ‘little baby’ voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed. Their faces already turned to me and were waiting for an answer. I stalled until Rebecca was taking a sip before finally breaking the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m adopted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The result was as intended. I gave a sad smirk when Rebecca choked on her drink, spitting most of what was in her mouth onto the wall. Ella and Camila only had widened eyes and slack jawed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, girl. How did you find out?” Camila was the first to break from her reverie. Her slight mexican accent leaked through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I was searching around the attic for an analog camera my mom used to have. Saw a locked box, used a crowbar, and boom. Adoption certificate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table plunged into uncomfortable silence. My closest friends staring down onto the table. Except Rebecca of course, residual coughs and wheezes from my ill prank remained for a small while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, I told y’all that this would happen. Should probably just tell my ‘parents’ that I found out…” My cynical tone brought a grimace to ‘Becca’s face. Ella proposed an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take that shitty attitude and throw it out the fucking window. Listen here Bad Girl Edee, instead of telling your parents like some cliche runaway romance, search for your ‘real’ parents. If you find ‘em you can get all the answers you ever questioned. Like; ‘Why is my hair white?’ and ‘Why the fuck did you abandon my cute ass!?’” She finished off with her right fist dramatically slamming on the wooden booth table, drawing the attention of nearby customers. Ella’s ramble and idea vomit was sorely needed. Some questions needed answering </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed. I chugged the rest of my milk-tea boba as a distraction. “I’m gonna go piss.” As I got up to leave, ‘Becca held my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to come with?” in other words: </span>
  <em>
    <span>need someone to cry with?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but no. I’m fine.” I worked hard to hide the shake of my voice. She let go when I gave her my best reassuring smile. I walked on into the girl’s room, which was thankfully empty and entered a stall. As I was pissing away my anxiety I heard the bathroom door creak open, muffled steps entering the relatively clean bathroom. I sighed again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, I’m on a roll today</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After cleaning myself, I pulled up my favorite black jeans. A gift from… my ‘mom’. I pushed open the stall door after flushing the toilet, and saw the new occupant. She wore the most vibrant red blouse I’ve ever seen, modest enough to hint at some curves. Tight grey jeans that made her legs look angelic and black sneakers that strangely lacked any sort of branding. She had long white hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like mine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that reached her lower back, red eyes matching her blouse stared at me through the mirror. She towered over me by a head or so, and I thought I was tall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was the embodiment of soothing calm that seemed to wash away my worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Hey.” I snapped from my entrancement to wash my hands. Gotta maintain hygiene after all. Out of the corner of my left eye, she turned to face me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something ailing you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, her voice again. She’s better at reading people than my ‘dad’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know, huh?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I might’ve sounded mean to some random good samaritan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thin-... Your posture, stiff and calculated. Short breaths with tremors in your hands. Perhaps you can tell me?” That relaxing tone keeps getting to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is she? A psychologist?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I trust a stranger like you? What do you have to gain from me?” I was kinda suspicious. No one in Brockton Bay would easily take someone’s burden on their own shoulders without payment or some other fucked up trade-off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winced visibly, then stared off into the ceiling, “When I was younger, my… Husband would come to me and would tell me of his… Dilemmas. I would tell him of my opinion, and he would act upon it.” She glanced at me. “I… helped in solving many of his problems, I hope this will suffice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. She must be out of town or visiting for some other reason. It’s not like I’ll ever see her again. I sighed for the fifth time today. Sheesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re the best shrink, listen up for my rant. I dare you to figure me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She listened to my long-ass rant of me finding out about my adoption certificate, which then turned into a tangent about everything else I was worrying about. A cool girl bullied by the Bitches Three, my shitty grades in math, that time I punched my science teacher when he obviously threatened my best friend with ‘empire redemption’. I’m sure it took more than five minutes, but she just listened and nodded even when I aggressively mentioned fucking up every Empire kid in our school like a psycho. Her reply to that one-sided conversation was so unexpected, I barely saw it coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re resilient and intelligent. Unforgiving to those who cross your path along with your companions. I can see it in your eyes, the unyielding force of your soul shall eradicate your enemies. A supreme power worthy of fear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for the adoption… I have a solution for that.” Her calm voice and out-of-nowhere response made me do a double-take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... And what is it?” I was almost scared to ask. I scrutinized her face, to the smallest degree. Compared it with mine from earlier memories, pictures, every detail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her usually stoic face spread into a warm smile that reached her eyes. Completely genuine with no visible sign of deception. She uttered a single word that left me pawing for more answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking shit. I didn’t expect this plot twist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Way. No fucking way. You’re just playing me.” I didn’t know if I was fishing for more proof or outright denying her statement. I instinctively stepped back, she came closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never lie. Your hair… it shall turn completely white, like Mine, within the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No… no…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Assuming you’re my real mom, and that I’m not dreaming this from a rape drug in my drink, why come now? Why the hell did you abandon me?” Everything clicked in place. My grandparents’ bias against me for no reason, the extreme contrast between our family’s complexion and mine, dad’s excuses for my white hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have only recently acquired your location, that is why We took so very long,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>We?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ta</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ken</em>
  </b>
  <span> from Us. Your Father has been checking on you for the past weeks, ensuring your safety from any… adversaries.” Her voice darkened for a second there, and her emotionally warm face turned into an intense scowl that strangely fit in her face nonetheless..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This… You make so much sense, but at the same time… It all seems too good to be true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She focused her crimson eyes on my face, as if judging me for my answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if she IS a fake, and I’m falling for a real trap here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I opened my mouth to just call her off and leave, when she interrupted me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Father was always better at this, yet I can try. Present your hand, I shall show you the truth.” She extended her own pale arm to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell would I do that? This is still a hypothetical situation, what if you have poison in your palm and are baiting me to follow through? Also, how does touching </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> give </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> the answers I search for?” This is Brockton Bay, you can’t be too cautious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” She turned on the faucet and meticulously washed her hands. Every nook and cranny was scrubbed with soap and water without hiding anything from my view. She soon finished and dried her smooth fingers with the provided paper towels. She then held both out in front of me, looking at me with her questioning eyes. “Is this to your liking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scrunched my face in thought, thinking of any new ways she can drug me or tase me. The fact that she didn’t even knock me out up until this point already proves she’s friendly, but they say the best people are all kinds of crazy inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re clean, good job on that, but!” I raised my voice and a finger, “You didn’t answer my question; How will touching you give me an answer.” There. Bet her plan to ‘peacefully’ kidnap me is all gone to shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, but it didn’t sound frustrated. More like… amusement?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once your hand is in mine, you shall… see certain images that will prove my statement’s authenticity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait what. Did she just out herself to me? Is she a cape!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi… Did you just admit you’re a cape? You might be outta town but you can’t be this oblivious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am far more different than a mere cape. Yet, I can be in the spectrum of such.” Cryptic and plain weird. Oh well, I heard powers are like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Okay, let’s assume I agree to your… touchy business, what will you do to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall unlock repressed memories in your brain. Memories that any normal person would never remember.” Straightforward and honest… I think she’s honest. If this is all a scam and she enslaves me then I’m fucked in all ways possible. But aren’t Masters usually ranged or a side-effect from their Tinker-tech? That’s what I know from dad and his tales in the PRT. If she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>right and I do see something important (like her face), then what do I do? How will I deal with the newfound knowledge that I’ve been fooled my entire life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck it. Only one way to find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Get it over with.” She smiled, nodded, and reached forward to touch me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A frozen castle. Red and black. A coat of arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother. Queen… Annalise. Vileblood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunter. King. Father… Silas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heir. Blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Panic. PanicpanicPain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rage.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I awoke to her-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Annalise, Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- Mom’s face staring down at me. I was gone from standing, to my head on mom’s soft lap. Me lying on the floor with her kneeling on the bathroom tiles. She was caressing my hair in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> specific way which I never thought anyone would figure out. A lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>memory</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My cheeks felt wet, eyes sore. It felt like so much, yet so little at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mom?” My eyes felt wet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I'm sorry I ever d-doubted you. I-I didn’t know!” One could say that I shouldn’t believe what she did to me was true. That those memories were implanted, and it was all fake. No. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> genuine. Like a long lost toy that I misplaced suddenly coming back with the force of a bullet train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry, you were manipulated. Tricked. We shall protect you from these… humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hugged her with all I had. She tensed at the move, but quickly relaxed. Her hands coming around my back in an awkward unpracticed way. As if she was never hugged. I cried harder. Eventually, I pulled away and stared into her beautifully crimson eyes that just worked wonders on her pale complexion. I asked a question that was bothering me since I saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-There was another person in my memory. My d-dad… Is he that s-serial killer on the news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The news? I’m afraid I do not understand you.” Right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bunch of people talk about things that happen locally, nationally, and sometimes internationally. It’s broadcasted to everyone who has a TV, on the radio, and… yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand the radio, yet this ‘TV’ is different.” Mother, where have you been living before this? What kind of country is not affected by the machination of the modern century? Alas, her confusion brought a much needed smile to my tear-stricken face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s basically the radio, but you can see the stuff they talk about.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> simplified, but it’ll do for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating! More to explore in this strange new world…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom. my dad, please.” I really didn’t want to interrupt her, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, your Father. I will be very honest, can you handle that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” How bad could this revelation be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Your Father, is no longer human.” Her warm face turned into something like reminiscence. “The Hunt changed him. Before, he was lively, empathetic, and understood what being human truly was. After he Transcended humanity, his sense of what made a human slowly deteriorated. His roots may be human, he may </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> human, yet he is far from it. The people he murdered are a means to an end, tools in his plans. I do not disagree with what he does, as I have lived long enough to acknowledge the beasts that lurk beneath humans.” Her gaze turned serious. “He chooses his prey well, and does not hurt others for no reason. However, I can clearly ascertain your discord with his ways. You must speak to him, supply an excellent argument to his procedures. He may change, and he may not. Yet, I love him nonetheless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>will always be in his Great heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s as if she answered all my questions without me even voicing them. Like reading my mind. Is this what a true maternal relationship is like? Mutual mind reading?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My next question was interrupted by the bathroom door slamming open, a panicking and flustered Rebecca staring at me and mom. Shit, this looks wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edee! Get back, I’ll use my pepper spray on this bitch!” Oh no. I stood in front of mom, protecting her from my own overprotective friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Stop! She’s friendly! I can expl-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better start explaining why the fuck you ‘left for a piss’, then was gone for an hour!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in our table was awkward at best, and tense at worst. Ella, Rebecca, and Camila stared at me and my newly found mom. Real mom? Second mom? Who cares. Mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see the resemblance.” Rebecca broke the tense silence at our table, which in turn burst into pandemonium between my friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a fucking reunion cliche, I’m tellin’ ya!” Ella yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anything else can be said, Mom very obviously cleared her throat in an attempt to gain their attention. It was very effective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies. Calm yourselves. Voice your questions instead of yelling in imitation of hyenas.” My friends’ faces slightly blushed at the comparison. Camila uses her chance to ask the mystery that I’m sure has been flying around in their perverted minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s her father? Shouldn’t he be here too?” Rebecca and Ella nodded in eerie sync.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her Father is… currently busy with a time sensitive operation. He shall return in the next hour.” Yeah. Murdering people for information and whatnot is </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, a man shrouded in mystery. Your husbando is military too? Just like Edith’s foster dad.” Ella asked. To other people, she sounded like she was taking this lightly. But to us, she was trying harder than usual to appeal to my mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot speak much of her Father, it would be disrespectful to him. Perhaps, when he returns you all may get some closure personally from him.” My friends looked slightly dismayed at that notion, except ‘Becca, who was scowling for some reason. She sure as hell is a good friend though, even with all her eccentricities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a rooting tooting second! Before we get all our panties bundled up for Edee’s ‘mom’, how do we know you’re the real deal? What if you’re some high-effort kidnapper who managed to lay an eye on our cutie?” Here we go again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Becca! You know how much I distrust people in general. The fact that she’s sitting here with us proves her legitimacy!” I know how much she loves me as a friend, wanting to keep me safe, all that jazz… but I felt offended by her accusation, even if it was good-hearted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just said you saw their resemblances!” Camila yelled in my defense. Always on my side, heh. Ella was torn between ‘Becca and me. Her face said it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before it all could devolve into senseless shouting, Mom eased the small crowd yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understandable. We have recently discovered her location, and resolved to… move Our current dwelling into Brockton Bay. The relocation shall be complete within this week if all plans go as intended. It shall be known when We arrive, you can’t miss it.” The hidden meaning behind her words was lost on me. I understand that I used to live in a castle… so how will they bring a castle from who-knows-where to Brockton Bay without rebuilding the entire thing? Probably my new serial-killer daddy knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebecca looked satisfied… for now. Who knows when she’ll start asking weird questions that have a 0.1% chance of ever happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, a convoy of PRT sirens were heard, mostly moving towards downtown, which is strange. Most cape fights happen in the docks or the borders between the Empire and ABB. Must be that mystery villain Coil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lord, what could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen downtown that warrants our benevolent PRT’s attention?” Ella sarcastically remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t know, probably another one of their PR shoots. We all know how they’re all bark and no bite.” I opened by mouth and took a breath to rebut Camila, “Ohhh! No no no! You can’t pull the ‘My dad is in the PRT’ card this time, Edee. Your dad is Mystery Man until we see him!” I giggled at her quick thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Cammy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, hun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Rebecca got this devilish smirk on her face. I furrowed my brow in confusion, not knowing what she could plan by now, or what kind of inane question she’s gonna ask. Instead, a look of recognition bloomed on my friends’ faces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of them burst outta their seats, nearly toppling the chairs over, and ran out of the cafe in a full sprint. Leaving mom confused, and me infuriated with their amazing plan but shitty timing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we made the Bad Girlzz gang, we had certain codes, signs, and words that all had a different meaning. This code would allow us to communicate our ideas in a cipher when we didn’t want others to know. Facial expressions are a great example that has been used just now. That smirk was dedicated to us leaving a fellow Bad Girl for their boyfriend/girlfriend, then watching wherever they went from a distance. If their date was a bad apple, we’d interfere before things got outta hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friends are certainly rude. What happened?” Ah. She doesn’t know our Code.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re kind, mom. Just… have terrible timing. I’ll explain later.” I sighed for what felt like the 100</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> time today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at me with her blank face, then stared at the entrance of the cafe. “What shall We do now? Unless you would rather stay here, I have something to show you.” Hm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spread my arms wide and shut my eyes in a really bastardized imitation of Earth Aleph’s Titanic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then, take me away~” Nothing happened for a while, then it suddenly felt like I was lifted in the air. I opened my eyes in a panic to see my mom just effortlessly holding me up with both her hands. I briefly glanced around and noticed how most of the cafe was now looking at us in confusion. Before I or anyone can say anything, mom power walked out the cafe, mindful to keep my head from hitting the frame. She set me down the moment we exited the cafe. I looked up at her, incredulous. Her face is a mixture of amusement and miniscule embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. Did you expect that?” I </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>lead</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rest of the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We strolled together along the Boardwalk. Mom’s usual blank expression staring ahead. I briefly wondered what could possibly go on inside her head… ah nevermind. The enforcers stared at us… No, my mom, as we walked on to the nearest exit. One of them even stepped back and brought a radio to his mouth. Couldn’t hear what he said, but I’m sure it wasn’t about us. We’re normal! Well, I am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We soon left tourist hell, A.K.A: the Boardwalk. Mom turned left into an alleyway. Said alley was musty as fuck, you could smell the moisture and light smell of trash somewhere. A group of burly men and slightly trashy women wearing ABB colors sauntered into the alleyway. They looked at us, one girl smiled at my mom, and the three men just smirked. Mom stepped forward, keeping me behind her. I couldn’t see her expression, but her body language just radiated confidence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Mom has some military training, and my real family is some old-fashioned spec-ops couple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey~ what’s a cute </span>
  <em>
    <span>white</span>
  </em>
  <span> family doin’ here, eh?” The only girl in their group spoke with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> visible sneer, even from back here. Yet they ominously came closer,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pale ass bitch and her girl prolly suckin’ dick for Kaiser and Hookboy.” one of the big men said with a thick accent. He peered at my body, up and down. Pervert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same man took out a bowie knife and stepped forward towards me. Mom side-stepped in his way, a few steps away from me. “Hm? You wanna go first, slut? Get down and suck me dry… I might let yer girl go with a strip if ya do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mom chuckled, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>punched through his fucking chest!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blood exploded out his back and splattered on the ground underneath him. Tendrils of blood were magically pulled from his body, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sucking him dry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She gently pulled her bloodied fist out of his chest, his last expression the embodiment of shock and fear on his emaciated face. He fell, limp on the dirty ground. His blood slithered in the air, seemingly controlled by my own mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave Us, beasts.” she ordered. Her tone colder than anything I’ve ever heard in my life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cape!” The remaining three gangbangers shrieked, and ran away. The dead man’s blood slithered back to my mom’s arms, absorbing through her skin. She turned around to face me. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at my own mother’s concerned and clean face, which moments ago was covered in streaks of blood. Her arms back to their pale color, and clothes entirely free of blood. “Why… Why did you kill him? You could’ve knocked him out with a simple smack instead of draining him like a vampire!” I started out calm, and finished with a shout. Woah, I am angry. But… Why didn’t I feel shocked? I just saw my own biological mother kill someone. How am I used to this...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edith. That worm’s Echoes say otherwise. He has done the same to hundreds of women, some are little boys who were only out on a stroll with their families and got separated.” She stepped forward and cupped my face in her velvety hand. “These humans will never do good in this world. They’re parasites. It’s best if they die as retribution for the harm they have done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t argue with that logic. Although I would rather see them tried and put in prison for the rest of their lives rather than die so quickly. I sighed, then looked up to mom’s eyes. “Fine. I’ll… let this slide for now. We can talk about restraint when we arrive wherever you want us to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled in satisfaction. “Would you like me to carry you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! L-Let’s go now, c’mon!” I rushed to the head of the alley, with mom behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked to a nearby parking lot, where she led us to an average grey sedan you’d see at a car rental place. She fished around her pockets for a second, then pulled out a key with its accompanying fob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I entered the car’s passenger seat after she unlocked it, and she gingerly stepped into the driver’s seat. As if she never drove before… Ah, probably unfamiliar with this car. Hang on, why would she be--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car suddenly lurched forward and barely hit another car parked in front of us. I looked over to see her grinning like she just won a championship. She changed gears again and turned out of the parking lot, speeding </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> beyond the limit. I shrieked and held the car supports when she sped past the traffic lights, narrowly missing another car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MOM!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” why the FUCK is she so calm when she’s clearly driving like a maniac?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you driving like this!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? This is normal.” Oh hell the fuck no, this is something you see in action movies, not real life!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell taught you how to drive!?” It better not be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Husband. I chose to learn the ‘evasive maneuvers’ he offered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking hell. I’m gonna have </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this man. IF we survive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah woah shit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She abruptly swerved right, tires squealing into oblivion and smoking behind us. I saw a dude who barely dodged out of our way when crossing the street. The sound of sirens behind us blared, deepening the pit of despair in my heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brockton Bay PD! Stop your vehicle!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuckfuckfuckfuckshit we’re doomed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey mom, let’s… Just stop and listen. Maybe I can talk my way out, you know?” At this point I gave up on trying, my voice was feeble and soft. Already anticipating getting a massive ticket or worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced at me for a second, then back to the road. “I have a better idea.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. plea--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fucking floored the pedal. The car burst forward in more speed, the roar of this poor average engine trumping my gasp. The police behind us soon matched our max speed. Mom swerved left into another street, narrowly missing the streetlamps. She finally slowed down to turn instead of drifting and glanced at the rearview mirror, satisfied in seeing no police. She cautiously turned into a senescent alleyway. She parked the car, shut the engine and battery, and lowered her seat into an almost lying position. She motioned for me to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a few seconds, the police rushed past us, their sirens still heard in the distance. I glared at mom with my best angry eyes, but I was too relieved to make it work properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I suddenly remembered my friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heh, have fun tracking this driver</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed for the first time. It was like hearing the voice of someone you dearly loved come back after years apart. I smiled at this tense and fun moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Way out of my comfort zone though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She calmed down and turned to face me. “Well, that was fun. Wouldn’t you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fun ended when the police caught our trail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nay, They were a good opponent to test my mettle.” I giggled a little at her try-hard tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, whatever. Where did ya wanna take me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was near evening by the time we arrived. I somehow convinced my mom to try and drive </span>
  <em>
    <span>as humanly as possible</span>
  </em>
  <span> so that we don’t get chased around town again. Only downside was that she was too slow, and sometimes we were driving so sluggishly the cars behind us honked their horns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I exited the car, hearing the familiar tinkling of metal as the engine cooled down, then stared off onto… the Boat Graveyard?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing here?” I asked my mother. She closed her driver’s door and looked at me then gazed into the sunset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This… Beach shall be the foundation for Our castle. It is also the first place your Father arrived in. He and I agreed that we shall rendezvous in this area.” she spread her arms wide, as if saying ‘this is ours’. It belongs to our inept municipal government, but okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell will a castle appear </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all places? The amount of ships underwater and above will be an absolute bitch to remove, ya know?” I genuinely wanted to know how they’ll manage to bring their castle which, to be honest could be larger than the average ones you see in Aleph’s Game of Thrones, all the way here. Unless there’s some spatial tinker-tech in play, or teleportation powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interdimensional displacement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I jumped and gasped, almost falling over on the sand. I swiftly turned around at the unknown voice. I saw my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His white hair was the same as Mom’s, but was in a messy style. One end covered his left eye and cheekbone, and the right exposed his light blue eye… It’s like a clashing between red and blue. Not purple, but never one color. He stared back at me, but it was with a serene smile. Soothing instead of menacing like you’d expect on a serial killer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His clothes looked like a red &amp; black mix of an old-fashioned overcoat. Something a noble from the middle ages would wear. He crouched on one knee to face me eye-to-eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you, my Dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. good. Quite good.” He stared at me, but it felt like he was looking through my eyes. He stopped smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is bothering you, Edith?” His voice had a certain… tone to it. Pleading but with an undertone of monotone in it. Hard to explain. Like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to put emotion in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, psyching myself up to face him and make him change. I glared through angry eyes. ”Look, I know you’re out of town and like to go your own way in life. Thats cool. But! You going around murdering gang members isn't wholly acceptable. Hookwolf and Lung probably deserve to die, but not the un-powered normals! You’re super powerful I’d bet, and killing them would be extremely easy for you, but that doesn’t mean you should. Mom told me about how you’re slowly becoming less human…” I felt tears threaten to fall down my cheeks. Why am I crying for someone I barely know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So guess what. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to change. Have more ties to humanity and let them change with you instead of being some lonely dad who only has his family for support. Get some friends, an acquaintance, a minion. I don’t care! I will not watch my biological father wither away into a husk of what he was. I want to see you back to your original self, or as close as you can to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout my rant, his face changed from slight confusion to a vacant look that stayed for a while. He didn’t say anything for a full minute, and I felt mom staring at me from the corner of my right eye. We must’ve looked weird; A tall man and woman staring down a punk-looking girl, who was pleading and setting terms to a recently infamous serial-killer. When he finally spoke, he felt empty. Like he finally stopped acting to be a human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. What do you require of me.” It wasn’t a question. It closely resembled an order or statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For starters; Do some good. I'm sure you have powers, so use them for good instead of killing tonight. Find people who’re going through the worst day of their lives. People at the end of the rope, looking for that last sliver of hope. Save them from whatever it is they’re suffering from. IF your chart of good and bad is skewed, have an example from me: If they’re slavers or doing some terribly bad shit, then hurt them. But don’t kill. If you think about it, you’re showing mercy by ending their suffering. So get creative.” I might’ve sounded brutal here, but I’m trying to find an alternative that will appeal to my barely human dad. Wouldn’t expect to see myself here if I was younger. Not in a million years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up from his crouching position like a robot. Very telegraphed. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> staring at me. Jeez, let up, will ya? Making me kinda scared here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It shall be done. However,” Like a flipped switch, he became slightly more emotional. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably acting, huh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>”I still have not explained what I shall do to this ship grave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening to you too, Honey.” Mom amusedly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dad chuckled softly, then went on to explain his amazing plan to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This water and surrounding ships shall be displaced in the surrounding waters of Cainhurst Castle. Our Castle along with the accompanying water and foundation shall appear in place of this graveyard. A mix of Vileblood Sorcery and my own Arcane spells will achieve this. Before this is all accomplished, I will need to eliminate a few adversaries that will encroach upon Our territory. We will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a gang, nay. We shall rule over this city, and soon, expand beyond its limits. Yharnam may have been a colossal mistake, yet it is where We gained Our immeasurable power for conquest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We shall reb</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>uild what has been taken from Us.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the small amount of time I met him, he spoke with the most emotion I have ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a long while. The passion in his words, his tenacious desire clearly visible on his strange eyes and pale face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh boy, I’m in for a long ride.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 0.8 - Endurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Formatting here is fucked up, and i'm too lazy to figure out CSS formatting (Failed it in highschool haha) so I'll post it on QQ once I figure out what to do later. bye.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2010 October 10<sup>th</sup>, 19:17</em>
</p><p>I want my mother. </p><p> </p><p>I really want her here.</p><p> </p><p>I can’t-</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, bitch.” A voice said. Was it the same one, or someone else? I can’t tell...</p><p> </p><p>I tried not to whimper again. He would beat me if I did.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Happy thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Her soft hands trailing my jet-black hair, softly combing it together for my favorite ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>Father would watch, smiling, as Sanada would annoy Mother while she tied my hair together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was <strong>too youn-</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>I was violently slapped and pushed further into the damp, dark room. Light filtered in from the ajar door, making the man standing before me feel like a monster from one of my nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>“Make another fucking sound and I’ll choke you.” He growled as he pulled up his pants. I barely stopped a pained grunt from escaping.</p><p> </p><p>I was thankful for the belt buckle going into place. No more beatings. </p><p> </p><p>More sounds beyond the door, like a woman giving birth and moaning from pleasure at the same time… will I be like her?</p><p> </p><p>He snorted in the dark, his face hidden in the darkness while my bruised and naked body was in full view. I stopped covering myself by the first day when they would beat me harder every time I even thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>“That loud slut? Not yet… Some customers still want you.” He said dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>I flinched in fear as he answered my question… did I say that out loud? How can I tell between my own thoughts anymore? How much longer will I stay here, alone and-</p><p> </p><p>“Now… since you were such a <em>bad girlie</em>, I ain’t feedin’ ya. Next time, don’t make a fuckin’ sound an’ ya might get stale bread.” He warned me.</p><p> </p><p>Do I believe him? I never ate since they took me away, only piss and foul water. The first two days were hard… I learned to <em>never</em> waste whatever they gave me, even if my stomach felt like it was ripping itself apart from the disgusting fluids.</p><p> </p><p>“Zack will pay ya a visit. <em>Be nice</em>.” He ordered, then left. The heavy metal door clanking shut, a lock, then footsteps receding into the building.</p><p> </p><p>I shakily got up and used the meager moonlight to reach the wall where a small window resided. The glass was shattered to almost non-existence, but the air… It was leaps better than my room’s choking interior. At the right angle, I could see the persistent full moon giving me hope. Hope that the police, PRT, a random hero, <em>anyone</em> would find this cursed place. Save me from this. Please…</p><p> </p><p>Happy thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Mother used to tell us how the full moon was her savior in Kyushu, how she met one of the remaining Sentai Elite after repeatedly screaming for help. I wonder if I made a sound, would the man or Zack hear me? The door sounded heavy…</p><p> </p><p>I tested my throat and tasted blood. Maybe making a sound isn’t what I need, should I wait for Zack then make an escape?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Father would be proud of my courage, even if I die. It would be better than this hell.</p><p> </p><p>Painful hunger pushed its way into my mind, and I curled into the fetal position, wondering, for the seventh time today if my fingers would be worth the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Someone stopped by my cell door and opened it slightly. I tried peering through, but the light was too strong. I couldn’t see their face, his- <em>her</em> clothes were ragged and torn, leaving little to imagination, what little there is to see from her silhouette. She tossed a freshly cooled bottle of water to me and I watched it roll to my side. </p><p> </p><p>“... I-I’m not supposed to give you water but… it’ll get worse from here. T-They don’t plan to feed you until you’re skin an’ bones… even then, the Pills are gonna be your major diet… most of the m-men like us really thin and-”</p><p> </p><p>Muffled and close shouting nearby in the building interrupted her despairingly informative sentence. She left and shut the door, the tip-tap of her bare feet quickly fading... </p><p> </p><p>The cold precipitation on the plastic invited me to lick it all before moving on to open the bottle- well, <em>try</em> is the better word. My hands didn’t make the cut, so I used my teeth to open it, spilling precious water on my legs in the process. I didn’t waste a drop.</p><p> </p><p>I-it’s…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Divine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cold, fresh water caressed my sore throat, and I felt a chill as it went down, each eager gulp filling my stomach, relieving the painful hunger pangs in the process. I paused halfway through it when a brief thought of saving the rest for later emerged, which I discarded out of pure thirst. And common sense. <em>Where</em> would I even hide it?</p><p> </p><p>I glanced at the corner where a sickening bucket of piss lay there, almost inviting me with its vile stench, which they placed in my room after losing control of <em>everything</em> the first day. Of course, that came with a punishment. Unless I wanted my bottle to stink of aged urine, then I’d rather not.</p><p> </p><p>At least, with starving me, I won't need to shit any time soon. Small blessings, I think.</p><p> </p><p>I finished off the bottle with a satisfied sigh, feeling slightly painful from the bloating but <em>content</em>. I got up to throw the bottle out of my little Hope window, then returned to sit against the wall beside it.</p><p> </p><p>Exhaustion from the day of constant… pain took hold of me and invited me to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>I accepted.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>CLUNK CLUNK SCREEEEECH~</p><p> </p><p>Wha-</p><p> </p><p>“Wakey wakey, it's time to get fucked up!”</p><p> </p><p>Who is-</p><p> </p><p>“I said get the fuck up!”</p><p> </p><p>I hastily stood up and was immediately pulled forward into the bright light. I yelped as my eyes slowly adjusted to the hallway-</p><p> </p><p>“Someone special wants ya. He’s a top dog in our lovely little family, you better treat him <em>goood</em>, ya hear?”</p><p> </p><p>I don’t understand what-</p><p> </p><p>“Do you fucking understand me, you ugly sack of shit!?” he roared in my ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes! Plea-!”</p><p> </p><p>My head was wracked sideways in a meaty slap as he continued dragging me further into the building. </p><p> </p><p>It’s too bright, my eyes-</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up! Did I tell you squeak like some bird!? Only thing you can do is moan when we start<em> fucking you up,</em> ya hear!?” he shouted into my ears. </p><p> </p><p>My eyes hurt, my ears are ringing, my head hurts, pleasestop I can't take this anymore-</p><p> </p><p>My arm exploded into clarifying pain as he yanked me forward to what seemed to be the main… atrium? The lights flickered to different lots of colors that it was disorienting.</p><p> </p><p>I saw so <em>many</em> girls. Some younger than me; their eyes lifeless as the men continued raping them. Others my age or older, but they seemed to be flirting with the men. How did they enjoy such a miserable job? Were they starved like me? They didn’t <em>look</em> like it. The air had a musty smell in it, like a concentrated room filled with sex and semen mixed with stale cologne.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the men waiting for their turns were staring at my body with so much lust that I felt it even as we kept moving.</p><p> </p><p>We abruptly stopped at a curtained booth in the corner of the disco-like studio, and I stumbled into whom I thought was ‘Zack’. Instead of shouting, or even punishing me for what I did to him, he just shoved me inside the curtains.</p><p> </p><p>Inside was an ABB thug, but this one looked… <em>experienced</em>. He had that <em>look</em> in his eyes that told of many hard-fought trials and battles, like Grandpa’s eyes when he reminisced the second World War.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard yer one of the ‘good’ girls, huh?” he drawled with a slight southern accent. Strange.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. The same man who kept coming in to rape me, beat me, choke me, <strong><em>hurt me</em>-</strong> I must never make a sound. It's the rules.</p><p> </p><p>Happy-</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Get down and les’ start with somethin’ simple.” He ordered me calmly. It's fine. Only when they start shouting, then I messed up.</p><p> </p><p>I got on my knees, expecting him to begin with the usual routine.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around, face me.” he ordered, this time his tone seemed a bit annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>He unzipped his pants and-</p><p> </p><p>I could escape.</p><p> </p><p>No… they’ll beat me if he’s unsatisfied. I must follow their rules.</p><p> </p><p>He tasted salty and <em>bad</em>. Will he beat me like that other man? I don’t wanna get hurt-</p><p> </p><p>“Do a better job, deeper… fuckin’ fine, I’ll do it myself.” He growled.</p><p> </p><p>I can’t breathe, it's too deep. Someone, please help me!</p><p> </p><p>His hands are too strong, I can’t do anything! Please-!</p><p> </p><p>He pushed me away and I crashed on the carpeted floor, gasping musty air into my needy lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“Dumbfucks didn’t train ya at all.” He reprimanded. I saw the glint of something metallic under his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“A fuckin’ tween in the other Farm knows better than you.” He brought me closer to his face until I was staring fearfully into his brown pupils inches away.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably tighter too… We’ll see about that.”</p><p> </p><p>He spun me around and slammed me against the table. He forced himself inside me without hesitation. I can’t- He’s too rough- It hurts pleaseplease please stop!</p><p> </p><p>I gagged as he punched my stomach with each hard thrust, acid burned my throat as he kept going. I couldn’t keep swallowing it back, oh my god-</p><p> </p><p>My stomach emptied its acid in one big push, my entire mouth felt cloyed with the strong stench and taste.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t get a reprieve when big, strong hands covered my throat and <em>squeezed</em>, cutting off my breathing with a sudden snap.</p><p> </p><p>He will let go, right? H-He’s just being extra rough… to break me in.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>My lungs are burning me with need. He’s not moving, I can’t make a sound, I’m gonna die… Please… I don’t wanna die. I want to live a normal life- I’m gonna <em>kill every gang. They will all die!</em></p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Strange crystals, whales in binary orbit A fragment calling...</p><p>…</p><p>Blood, so much blood. A bottomless sea, pale, never ending abyss. Reaching out into the cosmos. </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You vile Beast!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>My eyes snapped open with obscene clarity, unknown instincts kicked in and my hands wrenched his own from my throat with impossible strength. I barely paid attention to how his arm was bent the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck did ya do!? FUCK!” he shouted in agony.</p><p> </p><p>Warm energy coursed through my body, I lunged onto his shoulder and took a big <em>meaty</em> bite off his neck, cutting through tendons, muscle, and flesh with no resistance.</p><p> </p><p>After getting sufficient air into my lungs and swallowing the blood, he smashed me against the wall, and I felt sharp pain in my back, I didn’t let go. I’m not following their rules. Not anymore. They should all <em>die</em>. </p><p> </p><p>I knew I was weak, starvation does that. I used my mouth to bite my way through his neck, his cries of pain temporarily deafening me. I swallowed skin, sinew, and chewy muscle even as blood spurted in my eyes. It tasted <em>amazing</em>. I felt energy filling my body as I swallowed more blood, more <em>meat, more-</em></p><p> </p><p>He collapsed on the ground with me above him, using my teeth as my weapon against this... this… <em>despicable </em><em>Bea</em><em>st</em>.</p><p> </p><p>I only realized obnoxious music was playing as I went up for a breath, blood dripping down my face. Could they have heard-</p><p> </p><p>No. Music is too loud. I glanced down at his twitching body beneath me, his eyes filled with fear and pain… I’m still hungry.</p><p>
  <em>More, I need more. Blood, meat, tendons, nerves.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time I finished, his spine was fully visible, and a puddle of blood soaked into the carpet underneath. Why won’t this hunger go away? </p><p> </p><p>The emotional impact of eating another human didn’t hit me as hard as I thought it would. It tasted good aside from the metallic aftertaste, filling, and… <em>fun</em> when getting revenge. </p><p> </p><p>I checked my body and was surprised to see it… <em>filled in</em>. As if I was never starved to begin with. Exposed ribs and stick thin limbs were covered with a slim layer of fat and… muscle? Energy coursed through my veins and I had the vague sense that eating more <em>flesh</em> and <em>blood</em> would make <em>me </em><em>stronger</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we heard some noise, you okay- What the fuck!?” Another random thug intruded on me and I snapped to face him. His eyes locked on to their ‘top dog’, then on me. I <em>smiled</em>.</p><p> </p><p>I found myself lunging and grappling onto him with unnatural strength and skill, eating my way through his neck until I hit bone, even then it became easier to break the more I ate. I need more,more more moremoremorem-</p><p> </p><p>A stinging sharp pain in my back broke me out of the fervent thoughts, I snapped to the source and snarled in rage when I saw guns withdrawn. With one last morsel of delicious meat down my gullet I lunged at them, ignoring the dull pain of bullets impacting my chest as my bloodied mouth found its favored place on some random man’s neck. This time, I was able to cut through his spine with little effort, killing him. The more I ate, the less painful my bullet wounds became. </p><p> </p><p>I raised my head to see the men behind him looking on in shock and fear. I faintly felt my legs elongating and turning akin to a dog, my teeth felt sharper and everything was suddenly clearer. I could pinpoint the various whimpers of the many girls scattered around the studio, the short breaths of the men facing me.</p><p> </p><p>Leaping without warning caused the men to scatter aside from two others who tripped and fell. More fuel for me. I feasted on the body I was on; blood, muscle, tendons, and tantalizing <em>everything</em> I shoved down my gullet made my body change further and further. My thoughts were clouded with the never-ending hunger and desire of <em>blood</em>.</p><p>
  <em>KILLMAIM EATBLOODNOWNOWNOWNOW</em>
</p><p>I jumped onto another shuffling body, heedless of the screams and moans. Useless noise, only a distraction.</p><p>BLOODBLOODBLOOD</p><p>Is this happiness? I feel so… at peace with what I’m doing. All the blood, fear on their faces, and the pain… It's like a soft blanket inviting me to sleep and let another person take control. Maybe I should just let go and-</p><p> </p><p>“RAAAHHHH!” I screamed in absolute pain as a <em>hot</em> wave of fire encroached on my whole body, the stench of burnt fur very evident to me. I turned around to see someone with scales emerging along- </p><p> </p><p>Lung.</p><p> </p><p>I need to escape.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t have time to even think as I had to hastily dodge a fireball from Lung, and grabbed someone’s dead body to snack on, healing the damage done to me and feeling myself grow bigger and faster. Black fur darker than the night became thicker and more pronounced as I ran deeper into the building while desperately eating the body to transform faster. </p><p> </p><p><strong>“I am going to kill you.”</strong> Lung growled deeply, his voice echoing in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t bother answering him. I ran to my musky cell and looked for my little Hope window, where I used my sharp grey talons to carve through the concrete frantically.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“You ‘ant run”</strong> </p><p> </p><p>I was halfway through when I heard his flaming body enter the hallway facing my cell. I decided to stop and force my way through, which I was luckily canine enough to fit in before another wave of heat billowed through the small hole.</p><p> </p><p>I ran without sparing a single glance back after hearing his roar of rage. Maybe I-</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t have enough time to think when I was grappled in <em>heat</em> once again, It burns its burns it burns! <strong>It BU</strong><strong>RNS</strong><strong>!</strong></p><p> </p><p>I let foreign instincts take hold and twisted my body to bite through the scales on his shoulder, swallowing them whole with more <em>blood</em> following through. My claws found purchase in his eyes, I no longer cared about the flames licking and biting my body, charring hair and skin alike. I dug through his constantly regenerating body with my long snout, carving a ruinous path of pain through his body and mine as he tried to pull me out with his iron-scaled grip and steel-melting flames.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t give up. I can make it! The more I eat, the bigger and stronger I become! I just need to outlast him long enough… to…</p><p> </p><p>…                                                                                                   <em>BLOODKILLMAIMPAINBLOOD</em></p><p>…</p><p>…                                                                  <em>SHREDKILLDESTROYBLOODBLOODBLOODKILL</em></p><p>…</p><p>…                                                                                                               <em>ANNIHILATETENDER--</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>“BLOOOOOD! NOOOW!”</strong> Give it all! I need it! More! More! MORE! M<strong>O</strong><strong>RE!</strong> <strong>MORE</strong> <strong>BLOOD</strong><strong>!</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>“DIE YOU FOUL BEAST! AAAAHAHAHAAA!”</strong> You can’t escape! You’re mine! Forever my supply OF B<strong>LOOD!</strong></p><hr/><p>“-<em>advise everyone to stay indoors as we still don’t know the extenuating--”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“-never before have we seen Lung grow to this size, some eyewitnesses claim he could be bigger than when he fought Leviathan!-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“-what appears to be a stalemate between the gigantic werewolf and Lung himself as they grapple onto-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“-effort is being conducted to lure them away towards the trainyard-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The TV landed on the official PRT channel broadcasting Director Emily Piggot with half of the Protectorate ENE team on scene. A remote was set down and an iced glass of whiskey was raised, tinkling in an underground office.</p><p> </p><p>“-<em>we </em>urge<em> all civilians to </em>under no circumstances <em>approach the fight's vicinity. This is a class-A threat that </em>will<em> be dealt with accordingly. As we speak, Protectorate teams are arriving-.”</em> Harsh high-pitched roars could be heard in the distance, coinciding with a deep growl that rattled car windows.</p><p> </p><p>“Took you long enough, <em>Director</em>.”</p><hr/><p>Above the clouds, a pitch-black creature wreathed in tentacles watched with rapt attention as its latest human experiment was going swimmingly well. The synergy between the Parasite and its tainted infection was truly mind-breaking yet added more to explore from the exotic side of dimensions. Alas, the experiment must come to an end. If they continue, there won’t be a city left to rule.</p><p> </p><p>With a slight twist of effort, the Great One ordered its first Shard to start reversing its progress for energy, only ceasing at a specified human weight. It also suppressed the merged soul within the young girl. Soon, it will be able to retrieve its first successful foray into extra-dimensional power.</p><p> </p><p>Soon.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mom?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey honey, did you enjoy your nap?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What nap? I was-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh yes, your dad just came back from his work trip in Australia. Wanna come get him with me?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Was it all a dream? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You wanna tell me your dream? I’m sure it was nice.” She said soothingly as she ran her fingers through my hair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a nightmare…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, then you don’t need to tell me. Your grandma used to believe that talking about nightmares would bring bad luck…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never spoke. I never said anything, how can you understand me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, that's easy…” Her caressing abruptly stopped with a slight jerk. I looked behind me to see her face slowly sloughing off like molten plastic-</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“</strong> <strong>WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER NOW!</strong> <strong>”</strong></p><hr/><p>I awoke from the nightmare to see the draconic version of Lung grappling onto me like a sumo wrestler-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was not a nightmare, girl.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>W-what? My mind felt as if I had a roommate in my brain, like it was bloated from too much food…</p><p> </p><p>I was interrupted from my thoughts by a swipe of flaming claws from Lung, who took my hesitance to try and disorient me. He failed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Our body is Bestial. It can take… enough.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m not done with you yet, mysterious voice in my head. I didn’t bother looking down. I could feel my whole body with a supernatural sense, as if my entire position is something <em>I</em> made and tailored. My head was no longer human, but something out of a werewolf movie; a long snout with many wicked sharp teeth begging to rip and tear into flesh, long black fur covered my entire body and ended at monstrous clawed hands and talons. I vaguely sensed a tail wagging back and forth like an excited dog, but the spiked bone growths along the spine was <em>anything</em> but cute. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Do not linger. Fight.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I glared at Lung with Glowing red eyes, a faint memory of hacking with a flaming, grotesque hammer intruded my mind before trickling away. I nimbly stepped back, memories of murdering humongous <em>beasts</em> barging in with every dodge of Lung’s claws. It was starting to hurt. I found an opportunity to counterattack when Lung overextended a heavy flaming slash. I ignored the scorching pain even as I <em>ripped</em> a chunk of scales, flesh, meat, and <em>sweet blood</em> out of his shoulder, then jumped back to devour it. I need to grow stronger-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Halt. Something is… wrong with us.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What? I don’t see anything wrong-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Focus.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The burns and cuts were healing, I was growing-</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t growing. No... I’m going down! Why!? What- </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Think later, act now. We must retreat.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s right.</p><p> </p><p>Lung gave me the best decision ever. I ran.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I tried to. Being grappled from behind like a kid hugging their mom- No, like a kid left me squirming on the ground under Lung’s flaming body. I screeched and thrashed until <em>something</em> guided my hand to rip into Lung’s snout. I did not care if he roared loud enough to make my ears bleed, I didn’t bother to notice my claws sizzling in fire. All I had on my mind was <em>escape</em>.</p><p> </p><p>I painfully wrenched my bestial body out of his deadly hug, then galloped away on all fours, the movement feeling natural and not at all awkward as I thought it would. His bellow from behind urged me to run faster and faster as I frantically rounded a corner, shaving off a concrete building with my tail in the process.</p><p> </p><p>I briefly glanced back to see the flaming draconic, serpentine body of Lung chasing after me as I continued running. My legs carried me further and further towards the docks, the strange voice in my head giving me instructions as I went to avoid him. </p><p> </p><p>I can feel my body changing back with every passing second; Jet-black fur going back in, bones shifting to accommodate my smaller body, skin itching as it somehow disintegrates away </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for my body to return to normal. As if the process was sped up the farther we were away from him- from the <em>fight</em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Turn into that alleyway. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I gladly followed his orders and ducked into a filthy alley partially filled with trash scattered about. He highlighted a dumpster where I hid in, slathering trash, muck, and other foul <em>things</em> all over my naked body. I had to hide my scent. The voice knows better.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Is it safe now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I do not know. Stay vigilant.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>How long? I want to go home. M-Maybe mom is still alive, and maybe I can go back to-</p><p> </p><p>Who am I kidding?</p><p> </p><p>They’re all dead. There is no <em>maybe</em>. It’s all hopeless optimism. Something mom was good at.</p><p> </p><p>I’m just a nobody now. Hiding from the most powerful cape in a dumpster with a voice in my head telling me-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I <strong>refuse </strong>to give up. I have powers now, enough to set me back on my life. I can get a job, <em>any</em> job and go back to school, graduate, become a doctor like mommy always wanted. I always liked biology…</p><p> </p><p>But first, I need to <em>escape this-</em></p><p> </p><p>Faint footsteps entered the far end of the alley and came closer with each second. I froze, my breathing inaudible even to myself. The steps stopped when they were unusually loud, facing the dumpster. I could practically <em>feel</em> the tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fancy meeting you here, Miyu.” The stranger greeted. His voice a perfect melody, but his tone unnaturally… perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, how does he know my-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>RUN. NOW!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I jolted in surprise and almost-</p><p> </p><p>“I would advise against that. I <em>am</em> the reason you share this body, Samuel.” He warned.</p><p> </p><p>Samuel? What? Are you the voice in my head?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The voice- Samuel didn’t answer. I could feel him in the back, but it's as if he’s just watching, waiting...</p><p> </p><p>“Come out now. I mean you no harm.” He said. His voice somehow not muffled through the metal.</p><p> </p><p>Without Samuel to comment, I lifted the top and peered through the gap to see someone in an embroidered black overcoat with a half-cape. His abnormally pale face shined with his messy white hair in the moonlight, and his eyes had coursing colors in them. Almost purple, yet never one color. He smiled gently as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are.” He said as he extended his gloved hand to me. Is he someone important? I didn’t hear anything about some new cape coming into town before-</p><p> </p><p>I can’t think about that now. I don’t want to remember. I just need to distract myself. I will deal with it later.</p><p> </p><p>I gratefully took his hand, and with surprising strength, pulled me out of the dumpster easily.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who are you?” I asked, looking up at him. </p><p> </p><p>He maintained eye contact and didn’t stray down to my filthy body, solidifying my belief in him. Maybe he is a Hero? But New Wave didn’t accept members lately... </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Silas. That matters not, now. Surely the winter air is unpleasant?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Dream was—no, <em>is</em> the quietest place I have ever set foot in. The white flowers flowing with the soft wind, and the massive oak tree overlooking the entire island Silas dropped us off in made it feel… serene, welcoming. He walked up the tombstone-lined stairs into a cozy cottage. I followed hesitantly and my eyes caught the wall fitted with weapons of different kinds just hanging up like trophies displaying milestones. It was a massive clash; elegant weapons shining in the ambient light to dirty, soot coated grotesque sledgehammers and axes made more for butchering Brutes than cattle.</p><p> </p><p>Silas was working on said hammer, a myriad of mechanical parts I didn’t dare to understand were scattered on the table as he… tinkered?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t seem to notice me. Is he ignoring me?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>No, why else did he bring me to this place if not to help. He must be a true Hero, unlike the Protectorate. Leaving me to die fighting Lung, never saving me.</p><p> </p><p>They are all <strong><em>Liars.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>I glanced around, noticing shelves lined with differing vials of… blood? Most are different shades of red. Some lighter in color, and others more akin to a brown sludge. A closer look revealed writing on each vial. Numbers and letters that look English but shift around when I truly try to understand them.</p><p> </p><p>At the far end of the cottage lied a bloodied cloth tarp, surrounded by lit candles. Weird lines and symbols could be faintly seen on the cloth. I stared closer and was immediately hit with a sharp disorienting headachePAIN-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>-The Runes are powerful and can be used without Blood, truly-“</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“-Perhaps Iosefka left behind some remnants of her research. I must-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“-Subject 22 has displayed a minor increase in vigor, yet its body is-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>I woke up under the oak tree… I was in the cottage, but what was I doing?</p><p> </p><p>What happened?</p><p> </p><p>“Frenzy.”</p><p> </p><p>I snapped to see Silas staring down a gravestone in front of the oak tree. He stood nearby, his embroidered overcoat was replaced with a heavy grey leather trench coat and thick belts around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You attempted to perceive information too… advanced for your feeble mind to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly motioned for me to come. I hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>We entered the cottage once more, but trickling memories of something… familiar kept coming and leaving. Like a layer of pictures was on my eyes, constantly changing. The hallucination ended when Silas snapped his fingers in front of my face, wrenching my focus back onto him.</p><p> </p><p>“Focus, Miyu. It is unbecoming of a Hunter to daydream.”</p><p> </p><p>A what now?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a hunter...? Of what?” I asked, bemused.</p><p> </p><p>The smile on his face was not natural. It didn’t belong.</p><p> </p><p>“Saving you from that dragon and the life of a vagrant comes with a cost,” He started, then placed his black gloved hand on my bare shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“As a Hunter, you shall no longer worry for your life as it will be never-ending. However… you will be an extension of the Dream, able to do my biddings when I am away.”</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t sound-</p><p> </p><p>“To clarify, you are <em>mine</em>. I am the Master of the Dream, and you shall Hunt.”</p><p> </p><p>It took me a second to fully realize what he said.</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“the transfusion shall be completed within-“</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t let him continue as I twisted out of his tight grip, pulling myself away from him and running out of the cottage. I turned left and down the stairs, sprinting back to the spacious garden we arrived from. I barely stopped in time to look down, an abyss was all that greeted me.</p><p> </p><p>Samuel, where are you!? I need you, now! We need to run.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t- no, I <em>can’t</em> be enslaved again. I’d rather die. This is my only chance at freedom.</p><p> </p><p>He’s no Hero. I was tricked. I need-</p><p> </p><p>I heard him walking towards me from the crunching of the leaves. I turned around and prepared myself to fight. A loose boxing pose I saw my little brother try out burst into my mind and I shifted my arms and legs to try and replicate it.</p><p> </p><p>The foreign feeling of <em>sustainability</em> my power provided as it started- It isn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>No…</p><p> </p><p>I just had it a while ago, fighting Lung… What changed!?</p><p> </p><p>“Get me out of here! I don’t want to be your shitty slave!” I shouted desperately.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t seem angry… just, neutral.</p><p> </p><p>A fearful chill ran down my spine just from staring at his face.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed down the fear. No time to back down. I can do this.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going back. With or without your fucking permission!”</p><p> </p><p>He stilled. Before, he was breathing and had the normal signs that say ‘hey I’m a human.’</p><p> </p><p>He isn’t breathing anymore. The wind stopped, along with the white flowers covering the ground. I looked up to see the previously moving clouds creepily still.</p><p> </p><p>Everything halted.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Then what?” </strong>He echoed.</p><p> </p><p>His voice didn’t come from his closed mouth, nor did it even come from in front of me. He was <em>everywhere</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“How long until you are conscripted into the protectorate? That is, if Lung does not find you first.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The pale sky was being encroached by darkness as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“To think that a lowly human would disrespect me in my own <em>home</em>. How unpleasant.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pain gripped my head as a tendril that seemed to absorb all light emerged from the white moon that I suddenly noticed even existed. More came out of the hole in space. I powered through the pain until my eyes bled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“You are nothing to me. An ant in a dying colony, a stray dog begging for help. All the same. I shall give you two outcomes for your foolish mind.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The black <em>thing</em> that landed on the island defied <em>everything I knew</em>. I could hear Samuel screaming inside my head, the moans and whispers of many yet few voices penetrating deep into my psyche.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“The first, I shall welcome you as a Hunter, leaving this… <em>mistake</em> behind as a mere bad dream…”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pain of unimaginable proportions blossomed within my entire body. If it wasn’t for an unknown force, I would have collapsed from the pain long ago. The creature slithered its way to me slowly, as if everything were in slow motion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“The second, I erase your memory of this Dream, then send you to that dragon’s doorstep like the filthy mutt you are. Do not expect your resident parasite to work, as it is <em>Mine.</em>”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The sick thing forced my bleeding eyes open, my face felt like it was being flayed open by the <em>proximity</em> of it’s existence. My whole body spasmed in searing hot <em>pain</em> with each beat of my heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Choose wisely.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s too powerful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Please, end this hell!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ll never escape…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He is well, just accept his bloody offer!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>DIE BEAST!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Terror]</p><p> </p><p>Stubborn bitch! Fucking kill me already!</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Miyu!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m nothing to It.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should just give up. Die.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-here!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miyu! Listen to me!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I know you can hear me! Focus on my voice!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sam-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Confusion]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Don’t bother that alien, its me! Samuel, keep listening! Fuck!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So many voices…. Where are you Sam?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Take my hand! It’s the only way out!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s leather-gloved hand appeared in the kaleidoscope of swirling colors, voices, a glowing shard, faces and-</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed it.</p><p> </p><p>Sam pulled me out of the blinding cave and returned to-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I once again stared at the pain-inducing visage of Silas/[Founder]/Great One. I could no longer hear the whispers and screams from before, only the new presence of someone- <em>something</em>… alien in my head. Belongs, yet is foreign</p><p> </p><p>The one-sided conversation from what felt like hours earlier implanted itself in my memory, and I <em>remembered</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I shall stay by your side, Miyu. That, I promise. I truly apologize for that extended delay. It shall never happen if I dare control it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Assurance]</p><p> </p><p>[Data]</p><p> </p><p>The reassuring promise of Samuel and the strange set of pure emotions sent my way by the new voice was the final nail in solidifying my choice.</p><p> </p><p>I- No, <em>we</em> can do this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I choose to be a hunter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ever-still nightmarish creature that was Silas <em>felt</em> like it was smiling that creepy, malignant smile and let me go. I fell onto the soft dirt ground below and panted hastily. I looked up to see Silas’s human body staring down at me instead of that <em>nightmare</em> from before.</p><p> </p><p>“I am glad we could come to an accord. Wear these.” He said, then walked off to the cottage.</p><p> </p><p>At first, nothing happened, but then a grey distortion on the ground in front of me appeared with white emaciated hands lifting a bundle of clothes out of the hole.</p><p> </p><p>I would have screamed if He didn’t terrorize my mind a minute ago. I was only confused.</p><p> </p><p>I clenched the offered stack and faintly noticed the portal disappearing. My mind was on how <em>soft</em> the fabric felt in my hands. It was unlike anything I had felt before in my life, even softer than the kimono silk mom… mom used to have.</p><p> </p><p>I suppressed the tears threatening to burst and started putting on the white dress shirt, belted black jeans, and… boots?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Those are Hunting boots. Quite like our own in the early days of the Hunt.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Um okay.</p><p> </p><p>I followed.</p><p> </p><p>I stood beside him and faced the wall of weapons that sat there, staring back.</p><p> </p><p>“Choose a weapon that calls out to you the most. Some Hunters prefer a fast, yet effective blade,” He motioned to a small set of dark daggers on the bottom. “and others like to see their prey crushed under pure strength.” He pointed to a segmented cleaver to the right. “Keep in mind that once a trick weapon is chosen, acclimating to another can be quite difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>I briefly thought back to one of my brother’s shooting games… The painful memories provided me with clarity of what to choose.</p><p> </p><p>I need something strong, versatile, effective, and easy to use… while keeping a secondary at hand in case the first doesn’t cut it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That Boom Hammer down there used to be my favorite. Always loved the built-in furnace before the… Before I fell to the bloodlust.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Memories not my own emerged from within. I saw snippets of Sam ripping through hordes of beasts using pure blunt force.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And fire.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes… fire.</p><p> </p><p>No. What if my enemies are resistant to blunt trauma? Lung is resistant to fire, without mentioning his scales. I remembered long lectures of an <em>old</em> Hunter giving advice to his students of how versatile Hunters train to be, and their effectiveness depends on their level of skill with said weapon.</p><p> </p><p>“-<em>A trick weapon can only be lethal if you know how to use it.”</em></p><p> </p><p>I scanned through the collection until I saw a curved blade with another blade within its folds. Wait a minute…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, um… Do you think it’s possible to modify an existing weapon?”</p><hr/><p>That whole ordeal passed by nicely, surprisingly. I thought He would be mad that I would ‘break the tradition’ so easily as Sam called it, instead Silas was rather happy to… Tinker a new weapon out of already existing ones.</p><p> </p><p>I’m saying Tinker because I had no idea what I was looking at when He disassembled the two weapons I wanted. What was probably a mental blueprint to him was like normal metal parts placed haphazardly to me. Sam told me not to dwell on it.</p><p> </p><p>After He left my soon-to-be trick weapon to be finished later—a mess of steel, levers, and bindings—we left to an old clinic by the looks of it, and He was setting up a myriad of tubes, flasks, and… blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That ‘blood’ is no normal Blood. However, the last time we imbibed the Blood; it was… darker than this. We called it the Old Blood.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“All in due time, Samuel.”</p><p> </p><p>H-He can read my mind?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nay. I suppose <em>I</em> am the link connecting that alien and you, and through that link he can see and read us. All I can say is… I would rather death than stay within the Nightmare once more.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What’s the nightmare?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A world where we suffer for the sins of our forefathers, born under a foul curse. To shorten a long tale; Scholars dug their noses where they were not invited, then defiled another Great One: Mother Kos.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Were it not for Him, I would still be suffering to this day.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>If Silas acknowledged what Sam said, then he didn’t show it. He just continued filling the mixing bowl-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flask</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>… <em>Flask</em> with pale blood more akin to a shade of darker pink mixed with light red. The strange blood took its time settling within the plasma in the flask.</p><p> </p><p>Do you wanna go around the clinic? Maybe there’s something better to do than-</p><p> </p><p>The eerie voice of Silas broke me out of my internal dialogue with Sam, “The transfusion is ready. We must proceed.”</p><p> </p><p>Anxiety rose in my chest when He stepped back, letting me see the metal operating table in all its dark glory; a myriad of tubes that connected to one large flask filled with swirling blood, trailed down with razor sharp needles that glinted in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>My legs moved automatically.</p><p> </p><p>Once I was within arm’s reach of the table, a hand- Silas held me back.</p><p> </p><p>“Before we continue, you must sign this contract.”</p><p> </p><p>“What contra-“</p><p> </p><p>A misty scroll appeared in his hand and he opened it, revealing vaguely English writing on the yellow parchment. I squinted and hoped that the letters would jump out at me, revealing whatever meaning they held. It didn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I can’t read this. It looks like something Shakespeare would write.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled; the sound rough and gravelly, then started reading the paper from start to bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“Whomever signs their name on this sacred paper are hereby offering their body, soul, and echoes to չ̴̡̂เ̵̦̒̽г̷̦̋г̶͔̋є̴̖͂̚ร̵͈͇͌͝ร̴̬̺̔͐ of the Moon; Becoming a Hunter of the Dream in exchange for immortality and limitless power in accordance to the decree of the Master. Hunters may only be freed once the Caretaker releases their souls or are discharged by the Master of the Dream; thereby ending the contract, and with it, immortal life. Any power, memories, knowledge, items and Insight retained by the Hunter shall be released with them.” Silas finished monotonously.</p><p> </p><p>Did you hear that, Sam? His voice was an octave deeper for one word and it’s as if He spoke a separate language entirely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I did.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam didn’t talk further than that. He sounded a bit… cowed.</p><p> </p><p>He produced a fancy fountain pen and handed the scroll and pen to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Sign your name over here.” He indicated.</p><p> </p><p>I saw the flat line at the bottom above some words I didn’t bother asking Him about and tried to implement the same calligraphy I learned in Shimura-sensei’s class. It looked… beautiful. A warm feeling in my chest ignited as I stared at it, memories of my mother and father overdramatically cheering me on as I drew the first character of my name.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t resist smiling.</p><p> </p><p>I may have been forced into this, undergone hell at the hands of the ABB, and had my family slaughtered in the name of a false crusade… But now I have the chance to fix things. A chance to live a relatively normal life…</p><p> </p><p>After I avenge my family, of course.</p><p> </p><p>[Excitement]</p><p> </p><p>“There. All signed and sealed,” I got on the operating table and let Him pull back my sleeves on both arms, then he folded my pants to access my calves. The pinprick of the needles as they pierced my skin was muted compared to the flowing anxiety I felt all over my body.</p><p> </p><p>After checking each needle, He left for the flask and released the stopper or whatever medical term it was on the tubing.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever happens, you may think of it as a mere <strong><em>bad dream</em>…</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>I nervously watched as the Blood flowed through the tubing and entered my bloodstream with no fanfare, no hot or cold feeling, only… dizziness.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to stay awake, but the feeling grew until-</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>[Query: Purpose?]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Proposal: Network}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Negative: Insubordination]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Override: Indoctrination}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Negative-]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Proposal: Metamorphosis}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>[Agreement]</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Should any harm come to չ̴̡̂</em>
  <em>เ</em>
  <em>̵̦̒̽г̷̦̋г̶͔̋є̴̖͂̚</em>
  <em>ร</em>
  <em>̵͈͇͌͝</em>
  <em>ร</em>
  <em>̴̬̺̔͐  at the hands of the Hunter, they are hereby sentenced to a lifetime of insanity within the Hunter’s Nightmare and stripped of all boons.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 0.9 - Atrocity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New characters are introduced, their lives lead them to one destination... what could it be?</p><p>CW: Torture, some softcore sex, public waiting room love, abuse, extremely bad parenting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="messageContent"><p><em>October 11<sup>th</sup> 2010, 20:08</em></p><p><em>Tick, tick, tick, tick~</em></p><p>I stared at the clock in the counselor’s office for the umpteenth time, as per usual. Willing it to move faster, get this fucked session over with.</p><p>“Edward, if you don’t say anything then I can’t help you.”</p><p>My eyes snapped to her face. Greying hair put in a professional bun made her wrinkles stand out, her blue eyes sympathetically staring at me. I scoffed for the third time this hour.</p><p>“Like hell you care. Why should I open myself to someone I barely know, huh?”</p><p>“You know I care. I strive to help my patients get through whatever is hurting them, because I’d rather see a smiling person in this grim world, rather than a sad frown.” Gotta say, that would’ve worked if I was some trusting cunt.</p><p>“Oh yeah? I’d rather watch this city burn under Behemoth’s wrath than step foot in it again.”</p><p>She sighed, and again we went back to staring at each other. Child services will always try to help, even when no one wants their shitty help. The moment you say something wrong, they’ll file it away as some weird mental symptom emerging outta my brain or something. Fuck them.</p><p>“Say I open up to you, and suddenly we get all emotional and tears start fallin’. Then what? You file it away for the next foster home to see?”</p><p>Her small smile after my genuine question enraged me. My hands twitched trying to keep themselves on the chair.</p><p>“No, your files are absolutely private and will never be disclosed to anyone except the police if I sense that you will harm others or yourself.” Her answer contradicts her desire to help patients. In the end, we all have murderous wants. If I can’t talk to her about what I want to do with my own hands, then what <em>can</em> I say that won’t raise suspicion?</p><p>“You’re playing a game with me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“What game?”</p><p>“Don’t act oblivious. You’re kissing up to me just so I can slip up and say the wrong thing.”</p><p>“Edward… This isn’t an interrogation, you know that. I’m trying to help you.”</p><p>“Well, you ain’t gettin’ anythin’ outta me. Try again.”</p><p>She was quick to change subjects. Likely trained by her superiors to confuse us, then somehow frame us of whatever cold case they have. Her lips were thinned in an expression I couldn’t understand. Probably mad or planning to fool me. Bitch.</p><p>“Okay. Since telling me about yourself is not an option, what can you about your school?”</p><p>Fuckin’ Winslow is shittier than shit. Would burn down the place myself if it weren’t for rumors that a Ward attends.</p><p>“What’s there to say? Place shoulda been bombed by now.”</p><p>“And why do you think that?”</p><p>“Its ‘cause the students are absolute fuckheads. If it ain’t enough that gangs are ruining our lives in the city, you should see the vice grip they have on our school.” I said with angry mirth, imagining what kind of hold they have over the principal would even make me smile. Fuck Blackwell, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was Nilbog’s runaway creature in disguise.</p><p>“Can you elaborate?”</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, it’s as if you’re interested in putting your kid through the hellhole Winslow is.”</p><p>The corner of her mouth twitched up in a smirk.</p><p>“Well, if telling me about yourself is forbidden, then I’d rather learn about the environment you learn in.”</p><p>“You’re bent on gettin’ something outta me aren’t ya?”</p><p>“What can I say? I’m known to be nosy.”</p><p>Huh, she’s not giving up. Whatever, it’s not like she’ll get something relating to my life or that one-sided friendship with that girl. Better give her all the shit, make Winslow seem like some Slaughterhouse Nine candidate.</p><p>“Fine. Teachers couldn’t give two shits whether you’re learning or not. Empire has the most fucking kids I’ve ever seen in one school, and they’re matched by the ABB so they are always at each other’s throats. Bullying is probably normalized there to a disgusting degree… Fuckin hell, bullying is the worst.” My list of shitty S9 candidate things cut to a short when I remembered that asian girl. Her posture and eyes when that fucking bitch Madison would just hurt her and perform miserable pranks on her like some personalized guinea pig. If she could just leave her troupe of fake ass friends, I can wrap both hands around her neck and choke the soul out of her cutesy face and personality. Fuckin bitch and that black track fuck deserve a slow death.</p><p>“On that, I can agree. Are you willing to share why bullying specifically enrages you?”</p><p>I glared at her. Is she deliberately trying to ask dumb questions?</p><p>“Alright, I’ll back off.”</p><p>I reclined from my previously hunched position on my knees, coldly staring at her beneath my half-closed eyelids.</p><p>“They’re monsters. All of them. They wanna see you cry, wail, <em>beg</em> for mercy… but they just increase the pain. Even if you’re sick from some disease, they encroach upon you like flies on a corpse. Eating at your weakness and inability to act.”</p><p>She blinked at my rare sharing of ’feelings’. I must’ve been spoon-feeding her at this point, because of my distrust of the system. I still don’t trust her a single bit, yet maybe if she knows she can do something about it in another school. I didn’t take my eyes off her as I continued.</p><p>“There’s this one… girl at school. Not the one you usually know from what I share, this one’s different. For some fucked reason, the three top bitch queens at Winslow really hate her, especially the redhead and her black friend.” I stopped sharing to collect my thoughts. The ways I tried to help her, stop them, and find out more about why they were just hurtin’ her for no reason. All for <em>nothing </em>in the end.</p><p>“I tried to help her. Stop them from just bashing her down from her everyday chatty self to some antisocial shell. But those girls… They have strings to pull. Too many.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She no longer had her notepad to write notes in, just purely listening to me. Gonna write all this down after I’m done? Probably<em>.</em></p><p>I shifted in my seat, memories that give me rage rushing forth like a tsunami wave. I took a deep breath to stimmy my anger, what little help that breath could do.</p><p>“That redhead wants her dead. No doubt. You should see the way she looks at that girl, like she’s some amoeba below trash. The constant emotional and physical abuse has <em>got</em> to break her sooner or later, but she just quietly takes it like it's all alright. What confuses me is <em>why</em> she doesn’t just fight back!? I would’ve just murdered that red bitch after the first week!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p><em>Fuck. I said too much.</em></p><p>“Can you elaborate on their ‘strings’?”</p><p>Whew, dodged a bullet there… maybe<em>.</em></p><p>“The redhead is like their ringleader. I’m bettin’ her daddy has connections with higher people, or with the PRT, ‘cause the amount of complaints I told the principal and teachers are completely ignored and suddenly <em>I’m</em> the one who’s bullying them. Then that black bitch just <em>knows</em> what I do and say almost all the time, even when she ain’t around to hear. They got outside connections, and I don’t know if it’s corruption or the gangs.” That tidbit has been annoying me ever since they started hammering me down, tryna keep me from snitching. I’ll kill them if they try anything dirty, one way or another.</p><p>“I can try to assume why she won’t fight them, but do take it with a cup of salt, okay?”</p><p>This session is going too smoothly for my liking, the fact that she didn’t react and completely disregarded how I wanted to murder the queen bitch was setting some alarms off.</p><p>“Based on how she was not broken by their onslaught, I’d like to think that she has the idea of being stronger than them if she does not fight back. Think of it as a form of silent resistance.” She explained, pushing some gray hair away from her right eye.</p><p>“So? Is she just taking it all in like a fucked up ‘I am better than them’ situation?” I asked, incredulous of this newfound perspective.</p><p>“Not necessarily. You must remember that she could be physically different than her bullies <em>and</em> you. Where you are built like an ox, were raised in a rough household, and can brutally beat a person to death… she may not have that capability.” I wanted to know more, ask her what she meant. I opened my mouth, but she held up her finger. “Let me finish. <em>Assuming</em> she is an average teenage girl with a typical upbringing, her need to fight and survive on an almost daily basis is made non-existent, <em>that</em> makes her different from you. Since you mentioned how one of her bullies is a track team member, she is already at a disadvantage; If she fights back, her bullies might make her life even more miserable, so she doesn’t.”</p><p>I couldn’t disagree with her. It all made sense; her avoidance of their usual paths, not fighting back, feeling <em>weak</em>.</p><p>“Fucking bitches… So what now? What’s the verdict?”</p><p>She rested her chin on her hand, in thought of what she would say.</p><p>“You can try and push them further, maybe do the same deed that got you into Juvie… or befriend the victim.”</p><p>What.</p><p>“What the fuck are you saying?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“Heh, you’re spittin’ good advice… if it will ever happen.”</p><p>“And why not? I don’t see how this is all a bad idea. If you don’t try, you’ll never know the outcome of your choices.”</p><p>I mulled over her words, thinking of what kind of disaster I’m signing up to and <em>if</em> I’ll actually go through with this cobbled together plan.</p><p>“Who’s sayin’ she’ll trust me? Do you <em>actually</em> think that if I come up to her and be all like ‘Oh hey, wanna be friends? I can protect ya!’ and she will believe what I’m spoutin? Fat fuckin chance.” I said my mock question in the best southern drawl I could come up with.</p><p>“Definitely not when implied like that. If you truly desire to help her, I know you can improvise a good solution.”</p><p>I scowled.</p><p>“Do you have a better solution, Edward? I’d like to hear it.”</p><p>I had nothing. I fucking hate to admit it, but the shrink is right. If I give up, then I’m basically throwing away all chances of helping that girl. I sighed in restrained anger, keeping my thoughts to myself. Well… most of them.</p><p>“I was more expectin’ ya to call the dudes outside. Let em know I’m off the leash again.”</p><p>“I told you. I would rather treat my patients-”</p><p>“Lies. You said somethin’ about telling the cops about murder intents or harm.”</p><p>“I said that because it was part of my <em>job</em>. I actually do care about you.”</p><p>I laughed at her easy lie. Anyone can say that with a straight face, even a small smile to ‘reassure’ me won’t work.</p><p>“Yeah yeah… You keep tellin’ yourself that.”</p><p>I knew she was playing mind games with me. The fact that no matter how many times I denied her answers, antagonized her, and fuck all else, she’d just keep it all in with her therapist face. I knew I was pushin her buttons, I <em>needed</em> to. Can’t stay comfortable if I don’t see someone react to my answers. Her intentions may be good, but I’d rather jump into Nilbog’s ‘kingdom’ than ever trust another therapist in this hellhole.</p><p>Our staring contest ended when she sighed. It didn’t sound disappointed like I would expect from any therapist. Just… resigned.</p><p>“I think we’re done here. I’m afraid I won’t get anything out of you. Next week, then.”</p><p>I got up to leave, done with this farce.</p><p>“Don’t distract me with your problems next time. I still have to figure you out.”</p><p>I didn’t bother looking back, her smirk can be easily heard. I scoffed.</p><p>“In your dreams.”</p><p>I roughly pushed the door to leave, briefly startling the guards posted nearby. The burly one, A. Sherman calmly walked towards me from his post. The bullet-resistant vest straining to stay on without ripping apart, a scuffed baton on his left hip with a yellow-hazard taser at his right just behind a Glock. His helmet thankfully didn’t obscure his face like the PRT, just bulky enough to be intimidating to those who haven’t been around officers like him all the time.</p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p>I glanced around, searching for a temporary haven nearby.</p><p>“... Where’s the bathroom?”</p><p>“Heh, thought you’d never ask.” He dismissively waved his hand over the nearby corner to my left. “It’s over by the corner. Don’t think about running away, we had the doors bolted.”</p><p>Fucker can read my mind sometimes<em>.</em></p><p>I left without saying a word. Trying to keep the nasty snarl hidden from them. I found the dingy door and kicked it in, venting little of my pent up rage.</p><p>Fucking Child Services will never stop unless I ‘show’ progress. Fucking assholes think I’ll just forget how this world bent backwards just to fuck us over, like we’re nothing but garbage.</p><p>I bunched some dark blonde hair into my hands, pulling roughly to induce pain. Sweet <em>pain</em> always helps me focus. I exhaled a slow and shaky sigh, trying harder than yesterday to just <em>calm down</em>. I grunted in weakness, furious rage turned into long held in tears forcing their way through my mask.</p><p><em>I’m a nobody… They’ll ship me off to some asylum if I don’t improve.</em></p><p><em>What kind of ‘Big Brother’ lets his younger brother die from the wrong meds?</em></p><p><em>It’s my fault…</em></p><p><b><em>All of it.</em></b></p><p>…<br/>…</p><p><b>Just die already.</b></p><p>====</p><p>I snapped awake. Someone was banging on the door.</p><p>“Hey! Edward! You in there!?” It’s Sherman.</p><p>How long was I out?</p><p>I groggily got up and leaned on the stall.</p><p>“Y-Yeah. I’m here!”</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>I thought about some witty response, something to hold him off… the truth sounds bad enough already.</p><p>“I was napping.”</p><p>He barked out some laughs, easily disbelieving what I said. At least one thing went to plan.</p><p>“Heh, good one. Wash up and let’s go, there’s a soap re-run I wanna watch and it's all on you if I miss it.” Sherman, you dramatic bastard.</p><p>I looked on over to the stained mirrors of this musky bathroom, my disheveled blonde hair very prominently out of place. I moved to the sink so I could splash my face with some water, scalding hot of course.</p><p>As I waited for the hot water to douse my hands, I took this rare chance to look over my slightly scarred face.</p><p>A cut through my left eyebrow from my dad after he threw an empty beer bottle. Originally it was meant for my brother and I naively got in the way, took the beating without crying that time as my brother watched from the slits of our shared closet. A botched stitching job on my lower right cheek done by my own hands only a week on the streets. I was stealing food from some fancy Italian restaurant, the owner caught me but let me go after a few punches and a kick to the face. It was as if the world was out to get us just because we don’t belong in it.</p><p>Three weeks on the street, watching helplessly as my brother died, killing two teenagers for insulting me at my lowest, spending nine months in Juvenile Hall accentuated my previous small frown marks into an almost full-blown permanent frown, along with my cold hazel eyes. Not a nice sight to look at, I’m sure.</p><p>I suppressed a wince from the sudden change in water temperature, forcing my face to stay straight even as more scalding pain battered me. I stared into my reflected eyes, noticing steam rising from below. After a full minute of concentrating on the burning pain of my skin-- The only real feeling in this miserable world-- I quickly shut off the faucet and watched as more steam rose from my reddened hands. I slowly lifted them to my face, satisfied in feeling the heat painfully radiate, slowly cooling.</p><p>I stuffed my warm hands into the pockets of my olive green parka-- the only remnant of the life my brother and I had-- and calmly pushed the door open, seeing Sherman waiting opposite of me on the wall.</p><p>The corrections officer was like any other at Juvie, and for some ungodly reason he decided to always keep watch over me. Even after I left, he applied to be my temporary guardian. Though he was rejected, he somehow found ways to be by my side. It’s not like I hate him for it-- I’m kind of glad-- but he has this look whenever our eyes meet. I can’t tell if it’s pity, sympathy, insanity, or all of the above. I will admit that I’ve slightly warmed up to him-- not enough for <em>trust</em>-- even with his completely dramatic side when he ain’t working.</p><p>I instinctively frowned at his unknown glare, subconsciously tensing for a fight I’ll lose.</p><p>He raised both hands placatingly. It didn’t fit his thick arms and muscular body. “Easy, Ed. You’re not in Juvenile Hall.”</p><p>We stared at each other. Mine challenged him to attack, and his that same shitty look that I can’t decipher. I sighed and turned to leave. Sherman of course easily caught up to me. He waved to the other security guards, and we were soon out of the building. The night air greeted us; I zipped my parka up in preparation for a gust of cold wind.</p><p>“What happened in that bathroom?”</p><p>His unexpected query snapped me from whatever thought I had, my full attention on him. I knew he could tell when I lied or said the truth.</p><p>I stayed quiet, looking straight ahead.</p><p>“You’ll have to tell me sooner or later. You can’t keep these types of thoughts bottled up.”</p><p>As if you know. “Yeah, I can.”</p><p>He didn’t reply as we kept walking to the bus stop. <em>Wrong one.</em></p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“See, I was planning to watch a soap opera, but seeing you different than before has got me concerned.”</p><p>“You’re not answer--”</p><p>“So I’m thinking we'll get some hot coco. On me.”</p><p>I stopped walking, he looked back at me.</p><p>“Why are you doing… this?”</p><p>“I don’t unde--”</p><p>“YES YOU FUCKING DO! No one has <em>ever</em> been kind to me without anything in return! Why did you quit the easy-ass job at Juvie just to be with me!? This fucked up city has given nothing but grief and <em>pain</em> and here you are just offering me a freebie like its alright… I can’t believe it.” I huffed in exhaustion, my breath steaming from the cold. I tensed in preparation of anything.</p><p>Sherman just stood there. Still as a statue with his SWAT-like uniform. We were halfway to the bus stop and this entire situation felt way out of control. I discreetly glanced around for any alleys I can use to escape on the chance he’s unfriendly.</p><p>“Listen, Ed. I want to help you, not by talking meaningless words but to try and fix your life.”</p><p>“Bullshit. Like anyone in this damned city cares about me, it’s all a bunch of lies. Don’t even <em>pretend </em>like you care. There are no good people left in this world.” I hissed in anger.</p><p>“Ed, people do care, but they are hard to find. It’s like a single diamond in a mountain of coal. Although rare, people like that do exist. You just have to look for them.”</p><p>I knew he meant well, but the amount of times I got fucked over by people doing ‘kind deeds’ were too many to count.</p><p>“So what do you say Ed, wanna get some coco?”</p><p>I didn’t trust him at all. It seemed too fishy, especially after the therapy session…</p><p>“You can run away the moment you feel cornered. I won’t stop you.”</p><p>… but I was willing to take him up on his offer. Free food was free. The only problem was his attire. Usually cafes don’t care what you wear since we live in Brockton Bay of all places, but <em>I</em> care. I’m sometimes too self-conscious for my own good.</p><p>“You gon’ go in <em>that</em>?”</p><p>Sherman looked down at his bulky and intimidating uniform. A few seconds passed, him just staring and checking his vest or utility belt. “I don’t see anything wrong.”</p><p>I could have sworn the corner of his lips twitched in a smile. The bastard is being funny, huh? I’ll play along and see where this is going.</p><p>“Fine. let’s go.”</p><p>====</p><p><em>October 11<sup>th</sup> 2010, 23:47</em><br/>Our ‘coco time’ named by Sherman was surprisingly… <em>fun</em>. A feeling that I rarely indulge in recently, if ever.</p><p>The coco itself was way too sweet, but Sherman said I needed a change in diet. Who the fuck is he to change my diet and what I like?</p><p>Right now we were walking downtown on some random street I didn’t care about. I usually check all the streets I enter just in case something goes wrong… but now I feel safe around Sherman. Who was I kidding? He would have a better chance at disarming and killing whoever tries to mug us or try something stupid… Unless they were a Cape.</p><p>“So, how are ya feeling?” Sherman asked. Out of nowhere.</p><p>I stopped walking to <em>think</em>. Aside from the miserable facsimile of a life I have, my fucked up time in Juvie, the group home I keep tryin’ to avoid coming back to, and the mask I try to project only to fail at the slightest insult… These past few hours weren’t so bad. A good change from the ‘usual’ that I’m used to, a change that I never thought would come. I felt… <em>content</em>.</p><p>I realized that he was staring back at me after I looked up at him. “I’m good.”</p><p>And I fucking meant it.</p><p>Apparently, Sherman realized it too. “Well, I’m glad you had fun,” He waved for me to come by his side. “We should hang out like this more often. I get to slack off, and you get an escape from all this… mess.” Sherman suggested, then hesitated at the last word.</p><p>Well put. “Sure.”</p><p>We walked in the near-midnight silence. Not many cars downtown, but still enough to be background noise.</p><p>We made our way to the northbound bus stop. I sat down on the stained plastic seat while Sherman remained standing.</p><p>I decided to be the one who broke the silence this time. Progress from therapy? In the mayor’s dreams.</p><p>“So, uh, any luck finding a job?” I probed the subject carefully. I wanted to know what he’s working to pay the bills and whatever, and I didn’t know if he’d get mad that I asked. Too many mixed signals from whatever adult model I had in that group home.</p><p>Sherman just chuckled.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” I asked, frowning in confusion.</p><p>“Is <em>this</em> your best attempt at starting a conversation?” He continued laughing, almost bending down with a hand around the streetlamp for support.</p><p>“Hey! I’m fucking trying here!” I yelled indignantly. “Plus, what kind of lame ass joke is that?”</p><p>After figuring out that he just didn’t give a fuck, I hunkered down in my army surplus parka for warmth.</p><p>Thankfully, the bus came when Sherman’s excited hyena imitation devolved into occasional chuckles.</p><p>I reached into my parka’s large front pocket for some loose change for the bus, only to find a few pennies. <em>Ohh, those motherfuckers at home are gonna <b>pay</b></em>.</p><p>I bet Sherman sensed my frustration a mile away.</p><p>“<em>Here</em>. I can spot you.” I snatched the bus fee from his hands and inserted them in the machine. One old beep later and I was off to the back.</p><p>Sherman didn’t say anything until he squeezed himself into my seat, clearly a whole plethora of seats were unseen to him. Our ride continued until he just <em>slapped</em> my back like we were long lost buddies.</p><p>“What the fuck are you-”</p><p>“Someone is following us. Play along.”</p><p>Fuck. What now? Who-</p><p>“Damn, I didn’t know Carla would just act out like that last episode. Totally didn’t see it coming!” Sherman remarked. His voice louder than usual, almost like he’s trying to play something off…</p><p>This is what happens when I feel safe; Bad shit hits the fan, then splatters all over me and whomever is around. Fuck, I let my guard down too long. I deserve this. All of it.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, dunno about you but her boyfriend seemed like an ass. I’d react like her if my girl said somethin’ like that.” I said reluctantly and slowly gained steam as I pulled random scenarios out of my ass.</p><p>Wait, is this his Soap or whatever drama he’s always moaning about?</p><p>“Dude, did you miss how he almost slapped her!?”</p><p>Yeesh, quiet down a bit. Our stalker is probably already queued in as to what he’s playin’.</p><p>“I told ya on the call. I was in the shitter so I planned to watch the rerun tonight.”</p><p>I caught a short-lived smirk on Sherman before he returned to character.</p><p>“Damn. It’s obviously too late for that, but they have the next episode airing a little after midnight. Wanna come by for a few beers and watch it?” His question stumped me before I belatedly realized he was ’playing along’. Yeah, sure old man. Lemme get drunk in your flat like nothing is wrong in the world… People drink to forget, so why the fuck not?</p><p>“Heh. alright, why not?”</p><p>“<em>8th street and Oakhill Avenue.”</em> the old recording of a woman spoke from the tinny speakers aboard.</p><p>I stared out the window, watching the view of well-maintained buildings slowly devolving into cracked sidewalks, old fading paint, and either broken windows or just sad apartment condos littering whatever view I had.</p><p>Sherman nudged me to get up when the bus stopped.</p><p>We stepped off the bus and walked a while before stopping at a red pedestrian light. I briefly glanced back to see whoever was following us to see someone who sorely needed a shower and looked straight ahead after our eyes met. Fucker’s eyes are either cape eyes or they are bloodshot to hell and back</p><p>“Stay close.”</p><p>No shit, Sherlock.</p><p>Once Sherman led us to a dead-end alley, the previously silent steps of the stalker became louder with each passing step.</p><p>Sherman turned around, keeping me behind him. The unnamed stalker who I could <em>smell</em> his stench from two meters approached even closer.</p><p>“I-I don’t want nothin’, just the kid.” the man mumbled, barely loud enough for us to hear.</p><p>Why the fuck am I wanted? This has got to be the politest kidnapping I had ever seen.</p><p>“Why? He suddenly wanted by everyone?”</p><p>“That ain’t for you to know. Just hand him over and everythin’ is gonna be fine.” That drawl at the end didn’t sound so ‘fine’. Here I am, in a possible mugging/kidnapping and I’m making jokes.</p><p>“No.” Sherman said with finality.</p><p>“I fuckin’ warned ya.” With that, he pulls out a knife that isn’t big but can easily do damage. It’s dull surface gleamed under the full moonlight. Not so kind now.</p><p>Before even thinking about what the mugger/kidnapper was going to do, Sherman roughly pushed me back deeper into the alley, and his silhouette entered a loose fighting stance. I couldn’t see much in the dark alley, but Sherman moved faster than I ever saw a man move. He grabbed the man’s wrist and pushed with his other hand in an opposing motion, swiftly disarming him and throwing the knife away.</p><p>Considering that all this happened in less than five seconds, the man barely had any time to react. He was tackled by Sherman and thrown on the ground like a sack of potatoes. The mugger groaned and spit on the dirty ground. Sherman easily turned him on his stomach and brought both hands behind his back in a signature ‘I’ll read you your rights’ position. He reached for zip ties in some pouch on his tool belt and made a quick civilian arrest.</p><p>“Are we done?” I asked. Eager to just go home, even if it’s shit.</p><p>Sherman stared at the angry mugger for a few seconds before turning back to look at me.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s go.”</p><p>====</p><p>October 12<sup>th</sup>, 2010. 09:34</p><p>BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE-</p><p>I jolted awake to the sound of my alarm ringing and immediately slapped it off, then fell back on my bed. The ambient light from the drawn curtains really made the shared room I’m in feel cozy… if it wasn’t for the messy beds and closet vomiting shirts and jeans.</p><p>I shivered in restlessness. Fucking hell can’t even relax.</p><p>I got up and dressed myself in my typical outerwear; My green parka, black shirt, black jeans and steel-toed boots someone ‘generously donated’ to me a few months back. I looked around me and felt strange as the usual rowdy house was quiet and… empty. Where the fuck is everyone?</p><p>I was given an answer when the clock in the hallway faced me.</p><p>Shit. I’m late.</p><p>I instantly ran back in my room, grabbed my backpack and hauled ass downstairs to the kitchen, chugged a glass of milk like it was air, then made it out the house in record time. Holy shit, why didn’t my alarm wake me up?</p><p>Doesn’t fucking matter. If I make it before first period ends then nothing will happen.</p><p>====</p><p>I made it to my most hated place in the world: Winslow. Okay, second to Juvie. The rent-a-cop by the main entrance barely paid attention to me as I ran inside, huffing because I ran halfway to Winslow when I fucked up the bus timings. Of course I would.</p><p>First period was… Chemistry. Well shit, I always loved that class. Not. Used it for napping in the morning, then paid a try-hard to do my work for me. Works every time.</p><p>I barged in the class and immediately felt everyone’s eyes on me. Mr. Kean or some other similar name stared at me. Pasty white dude either couldn’t tell he was teaching chemistry or was extremely appalled at my dramatic entrance.</p><p>“Edward! Why are you so late today? We have a test tomorrow and you’re not even-“</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I get it. I’ll study extra hard or something.” I interrupted him. I just woke up, dammit. Not willing to hear him lecture me about my failing grades or whatever.</p><p>I eyed the usual kid I pay as I walked by the desks, other students going back to listening to the boring ass lecture. I slipped into my seat and passed him a twenty.</p><p>“The usual. Don’t leave anything out.”</p><p>The latino kid nodded.</p><p>There we go. My future in chemistry is now sealed.</p><p>…<br/>…</p><p>I stopped paying attention by the second minute since I entered and when the bell rang I couldn’t believe it. I thought I’d actually have to listen to Kean talk about bonds out of boredom.</p><p>Second period wasn’t anything out of the usual, just good ole math and trigonometry. Easy shit I’m actually good at.</p><p>Third period is where I could <em>really</em> enjoy my time. Sadie, some girl my age in our group home insisted I take Dramatic Arts with her because she knew nobody in that class. And I, out of a hidden crush and innocent desire to appease her, agreed.</p><p>Worst decision of my life.</p><p>Sure, I get to stare at her pretty face and… assets some more, but to act <em>happy?</em> I’d get an F almost instantly. Hell, even the teach knew I was crap at acting and one day straight up asked me why I was in his class.</p><p>I told him to fuck off.</p><p>He didn’t bother me after that. Just accepted my miserable acting at face value. An F. Maybe a C if I put in the effort.</p><p>Instantly after I entered, I searched the room and found the bright face of Sadie smiling at my resting scowl. She’s always earlier than me. Somehow.</p><p>She hugged my side. I distinctly blushed as she squeezed herself onto me.</p><p>“Sooooo, Fuckface. How was your day?” She greeted, all too happy for that friendly insult.</p><p>Back at it again.</p><p>“Good, cumface. What’s got you so happy?” I ask. She grins.</p><p>“Awwww, I just smile whenever you come along.” She said excitedly.</p><p>I was about to snap so I could hide the immense blush on my face when the teach saved me from any ensuing embarrassment by starting class with a god-awful pun.</p><p>Drama passed by easily, especially with Sadie there to lighten my mood. The bell rang not too soon after that.</p><p>“Remember to choose your roles for the school play! Deadline is on October 20<sup>th</sup>, don’t forget!” Teach raised his voice in the growing crowd filing out of class</p><p>Lunch. Finally.</p><p>I half expected Sadie to run off wherever she wants to go but was mildly surprised when she stayed behind… and put her arm around my shoulder.</p><p>She <em>never</em> was this… close and touchy.</p><p>“What the fuck are you-“</p><p>“Lets gooooo to the library, I need you to help me in some shitty project.” She said. I didn’t believe a single word she spouted.</p><p>Out of all the kids in our group home, Sadie is the only one who actively tries to talk to me. The others just annoy the crap out of me, try to cry wolf and then the Handlers come running, or steal my money.</p><p>Worst thing is… they all remind me of my little brother. Every single one of them. Makes me inherently protective of their corrupted asses on the times we go out as a group, even if they drive me insane half the time.</p><p>‘Group Home’ is the PG name for an Orphanage. I had my fair share of going around foster homes, and when no one wants ya, you’re put into one with a bunch of other nobodies. They have been going out of fashion since the Triumvirate actively tried to provide relief efforts for orphaned kids by the Endbringers back in the late 90’s and early 2000’s. Well, that was before Hero kicked the bucket. Everything went to shit after that. Still, their efforts didn’t go to waste… Unless you’re in Brockton.</p><p>Ours is the third of six others in the entire city. Originally there was just three but the talkative Handlers in our home liked to tell us about what was new in the skewed childcare system here. Turns out an unknown group of Empire thugs broke into a bunch of minority family homes and slaughtered the people inside a few years back either as an initiation process, or for fun. The kids alive today barely managed to escape. Some gossip in the staff says that they still do so to this day, but the PRT has been cracking down on them.</p><p>Small blessings in being the ideal image of white.</p><p>My reminiscence abruptly cut off when I heard a girly keening laugh that just grated on my ears. I was about to ask Sadie what was going on when I saw the girl-Taylor I talked about with my therapist being put down by the three assholes well known in Winslow. Sophia herself was absent for almost a month but returned after her little escapade under the pretenses of a family vacation. I call bullshit.</p><p>“Stay back. Let me handle this.” I mumbled to Sadie and as I moved on to stop them and enact my therapist’s combined thinking with mine, I felt her hand hold me back.</p><p>“Just… leave her alone Ed. They’ll never stop, and I don’t wanna see you get hurt from that black girl. She’s… too violent.” Sadie cautioned me, worry flooding her face in a way I thought I’d never see. My chest tightened at the sight.</p><p>I pushed the feeling away and powered on. She stopped me again and the instinct to push her back almost won. Almost.</p><p>“Let me come with. I can help.” She said, nervous courage on her face.</p><p>I stared at her, then heard the redheaded cunt laughing in her ugly voice again. Fucking…..</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Sadie walked by me towards the jeering crowd hell-bent on ruining some random girl’s life.</p><p>Taylor was on the ground, looking my way as I stomped to her bullies. Our eyes met and I could <em>see</em> her recognition and plead for help increase the closer I got.</p><p>“Leave her the fuck alone you ugly cunt.” I broke in their group, Sadie holding my arm tightly kept me grounded.</p><p>I weathered the sneers of the triple bitches and didn’t flinch at all as I stared back. Redhead looked surprised behind her expression. I laughed.</p><p>I shifted my stance so Taylor would be three quarters behind my back. Why isn’t she running already?</p><p>Sophia glared at me, then her eyes flicked to the side of Sadie.</p><p>“What the hell is <em>she</em> doing here? Did you finally find a slut you can fuck-“</p><p>“Shut the fuck up you weak bitch.” I snarled.</p><p>Oooh. It seems hit a sore spot. She recoiled as if I slapped her clean across the face.</p><p>She recovered from the momentary flinch and immediately scowled intensely. The mood in our tiny group darkened with every passing second as Sophia and I stared each other down.</p><p>I didn’t blink.</p><p>“Leave Taylor alone. If I see you talking to her again, I’ll make your red bitch regret she even started her beef.” I jerked my head towards the redhead who frowned.</p><p>What, is she mad her plans are foiled? Wait till I get you alone, without your troop of fake ass friends, and ready for an involuntary life-changing makeover. Bitch.</p><p>“Or what, fuckboy? Gonna beat her up?” Sophia asked smugly.</p><p>“Might as well, if it gets her to stop.” I snapped tersely.</p><p>The redhead regained her composure from surprise and barked an ugly laugh.</p><p>“What’s it to you? Why do you keep sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong?” She asked heatedly, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>Memories of my little brother asking for help from his bullies, that Asian twig Madison just <em>loved</em> to pick on, and the dysfunctional relationship I have with the Handlers back home came rushing through. I felt my face heat up in rage. I managed to hold myself back from stepping closer to her, keeping Sadie’s warning in mind.</p><p>“It’s <em>none</em> of your fucking business.” I bit out.</p><p>I felt Sadie poking me under my backpack. Yeah, this is enough. Time to go.</p><p>No one moved. Shit. I know the moment we leave; they’ll pick on her again…</p><p>Fuck it, I’ll improvise.</p><p>Keeping an eye on Sophia and her shit-ugly friends, I walked back slowly and eventually managed to bump into Taylor herself. Her bag was on the floor beside her, covered in fresh stains of something purple I didn’t bother reading into. I scooped up her bag with me as I kept walking, then roughly dragged her back. She stumbled and awkwardly half-walked with us until we turned round the corner of the hallway.</p><p>Sadie sighed in relief, I scowled, and Taylor… was confused.</p><p>I dropped her bag next to her and sighed. This has got to be the first time I ever actually helped and took her out of their way.</p><p>A topic I discussed with my therapist yesterday came to mind. No time like the present.</p><p>“Now listen up, Taylor.” I said. She stopped looking at the ground and focused on my face.</p><p>“I ain’t gonna be around all the time to help you out of these problems. Ya gotta learn to take care of yourself, ‘cause you’re the best person for that. Not me, not the inept staff, and definitely not some random kid watching it all unfold.”</p><p>She watched me talk and gobbled it all up like a kid who is just waiting for you to shut up and move on.</p><p>Fine. She wants me to be rough? I can do rough.</p><p>I pushed her unto the lockers, eliciting a confused yelp from her. I loomed over her and glowered into those fearful green eyes.</p><p>“Get your shit together and fight back. This lovely world we live in won’t give two flying fucks whether you’re bullied or not. If you think waiting for it all to end and somehow ignore you, then you’re in for a surprise.” I spoke with anger and conviction.</p><p>I roughly grabbed her dark green sweatshirt and pushed her up with both hands. She started struggling and she looked clearly distraught over the sudden change of events.</p><p>“I can beat you to an inch of your life right now, and <em>no one</em> will care. No one is gonna help, you are alone because <em>you</em> put yourself here. By just accepting it and hoping it all turns out well.” I mocked her.</p><p>I let her drop down on the floor. She stared up at me with newfound defiance.</p><p>“Y-You don’t know a-anything about me.” She stuttered.</p><p>I crouched and got real close to her face.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re right. But what I <em>do</em> know is you’re damn lucky. Lucky for having your own safe home to live in, lucky for a goddamn father and mother who don’t beat you for breathing wrong, lucky for <em>living</em> <em>like this</em>. Don’t fucking complain about your miserable situation if you don’t work to fix it.” I hissed.</p><p>I saw her glance up to Sadie then back to me.</p><p>“What? You expect me to have some sympathy just ‘cause I’m a girl? You of all people should know how shitty girls can get.” Sadie broke in. Her tone cold and factual.</p><p>Taylor tried to get up then I pulled her closer to my face. She frowned in fear.</p><p>“You got until the 20<sup>th</sup> before I take things into my own hands. And I’ll start with <em>you.</em>” I threatened as she trembled.</p><p>I let go and she stumbled back wide eyed, she scrambled to pick up her bag and ran away. I decidedly ignored the stares of milling students and the janitor.</p><p>I heard Sadie giggle beside me.</p><p>“Cheeky. It’s the same day we have to submit our roles… guess it applies to her now.” She finished with another set of giggles.</p><p>“First date that I thought of. Plus, kind of a reminder.” I smirked</p><p>“You know, there’s a good chance she won’t take you seriously. Probably considers you another bully to avoid now.” She said, thoughtful.</p><p>I scoffed, “Yeah, well that’s her fault.”</p><p>As we walked to the library, more teens kept glancing our- <em>my</em> way. Some nervous, and others mischievous; namely the Empire and ABB kids.</p><p>I scowled back at any approaching students while keeping a close hand on Sadie, she adjusted herself closer to me while walking.</p><p>The sight of the ghetto library and some nerds studying in the few functioning computers shushed Sadie from giggling- no, she never cared about what others think. Why is she now?</p><p>Something is wrong.</p><p>I dragged Sadie with me to the far back of the library, where the un-touched non-fiction books reside and… asked her a few questions.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Did someone hit you? Touch you weird? Threaten you?” She looked conflicted and my heart soared in rage. I felt pinprick needles all over my fingers as my face heated up, I held her face gently and turned it around; checking for hickeys, bruises, any kind of <em>sign</em>.</p><p>“I… I <em>fucking swear</em> he’s gonna die. Just tell me who he is, what he looks like and he won’t be your problem anymore.” I growled.</p><p>I’m gonna-</p><p>My rage stuttered to a stop as I felt her soft lips on mine, my eyes widened in pleasant surprise and I saw her nervous face once again.</p><p>No one was hurting her, threatening her, or any of the worst-case scenarios I conjured in my head.</p><p>She was just confessing her feelings to me. What a great guy I am.</p><p>The kiss ended too soon, and my hot fury was replaced with warm <em>want</em>. I stared at her as she did the same.</p><p>I asked a single question that appeared in my mind for the duration of that kiss. The doubts whether she reciprocated my feelings or not disappeared in an instant.</p><p>“When?” I breathed.</p><p>She sighed in relief and seemed to understand what I meant. “Since June 2009. Remember that time the Handlers forced us all on a ‘happy trip’ to go camping?” She softly asked.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I actually had fun when we went camping. It started kinda like a soft crush, then… you felt like the type of guy I’d love to be around; Comfortable, protective, easy to talk and hang with.” She confessed nervously, the shake in her voice easily evident.</p><p>“I knew you liked to be around me since you never pushed me away… So I took the chance, and… here we are.” She finished in a whisper.</p><p>I breathed and a strange feeling I haven’t felt in so long infused my body.</p><p>Is this joy?</p><p>I pulled her into a hug without thinking. Tears prickled my eyes, and I felt her hot breath on my neck.</p><p>“Since we’re alone… I wanna try something… you up for it?” She whispered, and I suddenly felt <em>hot</em>.</p><p>Before I could say anything, she whispered softly, “I haven’t… <em>touched</em> myself for a few months to… prepare for this.”</p><p>I instinctively turned my head on a swivel to keep an eye out for any stragglers nearby. Seeing none, I looked back to her eyes which had an excited glint in them.</p><p>I… didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“W-What do I do?” I asked, excitement filling me with tingling energy.</p><p>She released herself from the hug and stood there before answering me. “Do whatever feels natural, big boy… I’m all yours.” She smirked nervously.</p><p>I looked at her… <em>really</em> looked at her.</p><p>“Are you sure about this? You’re… too nervous...” I said gently, hoping that she isn’t going too far for herself.</p><p>It would wreck my soul to know that I hurt her somehow.</p><p>She sighed shakily and relaxed somewhat. “Honestly, I am. I just told you how I felt, and you felt the same so that’s off my back, but… I’m too nervous to fuck you because it reminds me of m-my… p-past and… a-and- but I’m so horny! I’ve been waiting for <em>so long</em> and I thought I’d get over it b-but t-t-they keep coming in my dreams a-and I don’t w-want you to leave me because of what they did and-“</p><p>I pulled her into a tight hug and made sure to support her as she collapsed into me, sobbing.</p><p>“I got you, you’re fine. They won’t hurt you anymore.” I rubbed her back, held her closer, and did all I could to make her feel better- no, be there for her. There’s a difference.</p><p>A few minutes later, she gradually stopped crying and descended to hiccups and short breaths. I cupped her head in my hands and stared intensely into her wet, grey eyes.</p><p>“Listen… I’ll never leave you. No matter what. Your past shouldn’t matter to the present. It shapes you but can’t limit you. I’ll love you through hell and back, and nothing else matters. Not the gangs, not those assholes who hurt you, and definitely not some mistakes. We’ll get through this together. Don’t you worry.” I said seriously, but gently. I was relieved when she smiled through her tears. I pushed her dyed cyan hair away from her eyes and smiled.</p><p>She threw herself into a sloppy kiss with me yet again, I welcomed it with a full embrace.</p><p>“We can start slow and if you’re comfortable we can move up from there, okay?” I suggested.</p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p>====</p><p>The rest of the day went by quickly, what with Sadie’s word vomit confession on the forefront of my mind. I had thoughts about finding the despicable cunts who hurt Sadie, kill them, or cut their balls off, then dump their bodies in the bay.</p><p>In the end, I’m just a normal guy living in a world filled with superheroes and supervillains. Just thoughts, plans with no steps to the end goal.</p><p>It’s a sick feeling, being helpless. I experienced it too many times… and now I’m… No.</p><p>No. I’m not letting this go. I’ll find a way, and when I do, I’ll fucking murder them all.</p><p>I shook my head to dispel the murderous mental images of what I’ll probably do to <em>them</em> and focused again onto the task at hand.</p><p>Getting everyone else back home.</p><p>The Handlers forcibly put the duty of getting everyone under 18 back to the group home on Sadie and I, since we’re “technically” adults.</p><p>‘Think of it as chores’ they said.</p><p>‘Training for future parents’ they said.</p><p>Bullshit.</p><p>I bet half the things they make us do is <em>their</em> duty but rationed off to us. Bunch of lazy fucks.</p><p>I waited at the agreed meet-up place—The gym vending machines—and I was thinking about personally going to each class-</p><p>“Hey Eddy!”</p><p>Fucking finally.</p><p>I turned to see Sean, Manny, Cameron, and Jason walking to me. The rest were in middle school and were under the watchful gaze of the Handlers &amp; Staff, so no sweat on whether they’d come home late.</p><p>This group home in particular is made up almost entirely of non-white kids; One white guy or European as he insisted the last time I asked, two Latinos, an Asian who I didn’t bother learn which sub-category respectively stepped closer.</p><p>At that moment, Sadie chose to step out of the girl’s room and walked in step with them. Impeccable timing.</p><p>“So, we ready?” I addressed everyone.</p><p>Cameron nodded, along with Jason who smiled for no reason, and Manny spoke up while nudging Sean.</p><p>“Hell yeah! Can’t wait to get back <em>home</em>!” Manny sarcastically yelled.</p><p>Ugh. Dealing with him after school is such a pain.</p><p>The trip back home wasn’t anything to talk about. Just a simple process: Wait with the rotten fucks at a bus stop, take the bus until we reach the block, then walk home. Easy, simple, stupid.</p><p>Thankfully, nothing distracting happened in the ride back—unlike last time—and we reached home with no special fanfare. We had to take the long route, what with the normal one reduced to a flaming runway under the onslaught of Lung and that werewolf yesterday night.</p><p>The Staff greeted us almost immediately after we entered.</p><p>Key word on “greeted”.</p><p>“Edward, you’re a few minutes late! Don’t-“</p><p>“-Make promises you can’t keep. I <em>get it</em>.” I continued Sharon’s perfectionist remark.</p><p>“Oh lord, look who’s grown up!” Sharon squealed. I couldn’t tell if she was actually happy or faking it with all her worth.</p><p>I fake smiled back, making sure to squint my eyes properly.</p><p>Sharon beamed and hurried us inside.</p><p>Dinner was special apparently. I was wondering why one of the Staff was really excited when we came back. Probably to test their cooking on us.</p><p>“This lovely dinner is cooked by Caleb, our new rotational Staff member. Everyone say hi!” She squealed, almost reminding me of a fat pig.</p><p>At the far end of the kitchen, a black man in his 30s or early 40s stepped through. He smiled awkwardly as we stared at him, every one of us waiting for an introductory sentence or… even worse, an <em>icebreaker.</em></p><p>“H-Hey everyone… I’m Caleb and today’s dinner is inspired by my own mother’s cooking. It’s a normal steak but filled with spices and marinated overnight…. Yeah.” He concluded, lamely.</p><p>Good god, he’s so awkward.</p><p>I didn’t see the point in staring and just dug in, slicing the juicy meat and devouring it.</p><p>Everyone else did the same.</p><p>At least this rotation is heaps better than the last “religious” one. I fucking despise saying grace. I’d take fake cheer and awkward guy over that Christian pair.</p><p>I half-expected one of the Staff to comment about my eating posture then noticed they weren’t even in the kitchen to begin with.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>The paranoia from turning 18 and still staying at the group home gradually left me earlier in the year since they didn’t do shit about moving me out. I didn’t know if it was basic incompetency or this was actually part of the system. I won’t dare mention it to the Staff, knowing they’ll relay whatever I said back to their own HQ or something. Too much of a risk to dwell on it</p><p>Everything is crashing down so quickly and I’m nowhere near prepared.</p><p>…<br/>…</p><p>Fucking hell, if joining a gang is the only way out, then no wonder everyone is in love with the Empire.</p><p>What the hell will I do?</p><p>====</p><p><em>October 20<sup>th</sup>, 2010. 08:39</em></p><p><em>Beep- beep- beep- bee-</em></p><p>I slapped the alarm clock near my bed and sat up almost immediately. Thoughts of the last week in the forefront of my mind.</p><p>I spent the time away from the group home with Sadie. Just having fun and doing things I never thought I’d do. Like eating ice cream, having her explain to me the entire album’s ‘hidden meanings’ of her favorite band in unnecessary detail, and going to the mall. Because why not. She kept evading my jabs at what she could possibly be hiding, and how much it even cost. Probably lots with the amount of excuses she kept pulling out of her ass.</p><p>She also insisted we “practice” for the big day when she wants to have sex with me. She called it something like “studying for a final” which also counts as a big milestone in her life.</p><p>I stretched and glanced around the dim bedroom, half expecting the other kids here to jump me and steal half my money. Since no one was close, I fumbled around under my bed for <em>that</em> book. The <em>only</em> book that I get to enjoy when none of the fucks are nearby to mess with me, annoy me, or just want to get me mad so they can go and cry wolf. Since it ain’t shiny or has a single bit of electricity running through it, none of the asses that live here want anything to do with it. <em>Especially</em> when I went through the effort to make it look old as fuck. I opened the familiar book to where I last read… page 141.</p><p><em>The Killjoy of Manhattan.</em></p><p>The book isn’t anything special. I found it in the library and decided to buy it since it just… clicked with me. It’s about the increasingly disastrous adventures of a delinquent teenager living in his own ‘hood’. Doesn’t sound too interesting the first few pages, but the author’s style makes every new day in the book worth every word read. Each chapter has its own climax and separate event that also clicks in later chapters. Its fucking fun to read.</p><p>It also is an Aleph import, so no ridiculous plot armor like ‘powers rule!’ and other cliches found in most books here. The Author- a guy named “Faisal Sariq” inserts the main character “Ayub” into the worst possible situations that seem to have no way out, but Ayub always finds a way. Unconventionally, of course.</p><p>The door to my shared bedroom slammed open after just managing to finish reading my way to page 146. Fuck, and it was getting good.</p><p>Sadie burst in and I barely had time to react when she jumped onto me. I grunted and felt her straggling me.</p><p>I finally looked at her in all her skimpy glory; short gym shorts that leave little to the imagination and a black tank top that barely covered her supple breasts immediately turned me on.</p><p>She smirked as she looked down, running her right hand up and down my chest and the other slipping underneath my boxers.</p><p>Her breakdown almost a week ago really hammered down how strong she is to do this right here and now. I thought she’d need another week or more… but I guess not masturbating for a few months wins out, and emotional strength.</p><p>“I’m ready, baby. <em>Go all out.</em>” She said seductively, a very excited look in her eyes.</p><p>I immediately pulled her close for a long and deep kiss, our tongues slipping over and around each other. It was sloppy, wet, and felt foreign, but the <em>warm</em> feeling that pulsed through my chest was all the more worth it.</p><p>As I felt her hand gaining speed on my erect dick, I decided to repay the favor and slithered my left hand down to her slick crotch, and the other fondling her perky breasts.</p><p>With every few seconds I would finger <em>just</em> right for her to moan in pleasure, and I’d inhale sharply after a decisively large spike of pleasure burst from my penis and up my spine.</p><p>It didn’t take long for us to change positions. I watched with rapt attention as Sadie almost ripped away her shorts and tank top, gracing me with full view of her slim and beautiful body.</p><p>I stared up at Sadie from my lying position, she looked back with nervous anticipation. My penis pulsing directly under her was just another underlying factor to my own excitement.</p><p>“You ready?” She asked, gulping.</p><p>“Whenever you are.” I replied, breathing heavily.</p><p>She took a deep breath and slowly lowered her hips.</p><p>I felt her lips open as the tip of my penis made contact, welcoming me inside.</p><p>She moaned like never before as I slipped right in with no resistance, her juices making for the best lube.</p><p>She rose and crashed back down like a well-oiled machine, everything clicked into place as she rode me raw. It felt <em>amazing</em>.</p><p>Sadie fell onto me and I gripped her boobs with both hands, squeezing and squishing her erect nipples with my index and thumb.</p><p>She <em>screamed</em> in pleasure.</p><p>Her hips stuttered in their pleasurable cycle before picking up speed faster than I thought possible. I was feeling myself build up to orgasm. I wasn’t close but getting there.</p><p>I pulled her in for a deep kiss, massaging her nipples and feeling jovial with each moan pushed into my mouth from hers. She sped up and up andupupup-</p><p>Oh god she feels so <em>fucking good.</em> I love you so much.</p><p>I faintly felt my penis pulsing in warning. Shit she’s going too fast. I’m gonna cum, really soon.</p><p>I broke away from the kiss and warned her quickly, “I’m gonna cum soon with the speed you’re at. Where do you want it?”</p><p>She continued at the same speed and had an evil look in her eyes under the fog of pleasure.</p><p>“You’ll see.” She moaned.</p><p>With every passing second, I was breathing shallower as I built up for release.</p><p>At the last second, she lifted herself off me and I was confused for a split-second before she swallowed my whole penis in her mouth.</p><p>I came with a loud grunt, pushing my load into her mouth as she sucked me harder and harder. I felt her swallow every single drop. She continued even after I finished, the after-feelings making me roll my eyes in extreme love and pleasure, then licked my whole erect cock clean.</p><p>I unknowingly relaxed most of my tense body when she collapsed onto me, just hugging me. As we lay there, panting from the best experience we both had—definitely for me—Sadie started giggling euphorically.</p><p>“Now <em>that</em> was fun, Eddy.” She whispered into my ear, her warm breath sending pleasurable shivers down my spine.</p><p>I gasped joyfully, a goofy smile on my face unseen by her.</p><p>We stayed like that, Sadie on top and nuzzling her head into my neck. I… I liked it. The ever-present touch of her breasts squished on my chest, the wet suckling and licking on my neck, a feeling of inherent frustration suddenly dissipating after we finished, and the warm sensation of her cuddled on me.</p><p>It felt <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>I didn’t know how long we stayed until Sadie let go of our embrace with a surprised gasp. I looked on, confused.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Today’s the day!” She exclaimed, quickly wearing her gym shorts and tank top.</p><p>“What-“</p><p>“Come with me!” She ordered.</p><p>Well, more like dragged me out of bed and down the stairs with her. I belatedly realized that I was naked and almost snapped at her to let me go until I noticed that the house was empty. <em>Again.</em></p><p>“Okay so, I pulled your ass out of bed for <em>this~,</em>” she bent over to retrieve a black box under a loose floorboard. I may or may not have snuck a glance or two at her boobs under the large tank top. She was practically inviting me to stare at this point. I savored the view then flicked my eyes on the matte black square box she pulled out. “Lovely present for ya!”</p><p>I stared listlessly at the offered box like some retard. Maybe I am. I broke out of my reverie again when she squished the box against her chest.</p><p>Oh my fucking god. Is this <em>really </em>what I think it is?</p><p>“What’s in there?” I asked dumbly.</p><p>“Something that took me a <em>long</em> time to buy. Something that even <em>you</em> would be at least glad to feel on ya.” She hinted. Not her fucking guessing games again.</p><p>She must’ve sensed my excitement and quickly shut me up by shoving her salty finger into my open mouth.</p><p>“Yeugh! What the fuck, Syd!?”</p><p>“Hold your horses, Eddy. I’m not asking for a ring here.” She deftly opened the box before I could ask what she meant, revealing something that I never thought would be in the hands of Sadie. “But <em>this bad boy</em> is like one.”</p><p>What laid on the foam was a pistol. Black and slightly shiny. It’s rubberized grip with the Beretta signature on the side. It looked compact and obviously brand new. I completely forgot what was on my mind.</p><p>“This little bastard is a gift from all of us, to <em>you</em>. Custom made to fit your hands, and shitty taste. Don’t ask.” She reverently placed the cold grip of the gun on my open right hand, closing each finger slowly until she gripped my closed hand. She stared up into my eyes, a look of genuine gratefulness that I never thought I’d see on her face. Much different than her usual smugness and fake horror at catching her ‘accidentally’ naked.</p><p>I was dumbfounded. Memories of my two years in this shitty group home crashed into me with the force of a runaway train. Every time they talked or stayed around me I would get upset and mad over the smallest problem. But… There were times at school and outside where I would protect them, act like they were my own brothers and sisters, the rotten lot of them. On the rare times we all went window shopping in the mall, I’d stop anyone from laying a hand on them. Even if they were security.</p><p>The rush of memories ended, and I looked down to Sadie’s face, stray strands of dyed blue hair on her face. My face felt strangely wet, and my eyes were stinging. She suddenly hugged me and I barely registered that I was naked.</p><p>I returned the pistol back to the foam, mindful to keep the safety on in the loaded pistol.</p><p>“You’re <em>their</em> big brother, and <em>my</em> big boy. You helped us when we didn’t even remotely expect it, and you… just do it. Like it's your obligation to us. Even if we fight and hate on each other, you just push all the bad blood away so you can help. And… and… even though we never say anythin’, we’re <em>always</em> grateful for what you do.”</p><p>I slowly hugged Sadie, and once I did, I held her <em>tight</em>. Never letting go.</p><p>Obviously, I had to let go. Our moment was interrupted when we heard one of the Staff unlocking the multiple locks on the front door. Sadie shoved the black box in my hands and re-set the loose floorboard, then we both scrambled up the stairs like madmen and burst into my shared bedroom. I made to sit back on my bed and continue reading before I was yanked by Sadie and into the abyss called our closet. She shushed me up before I could so much as inhale and started haphazardly throwing clothes on top of us, covering us in a liberal pile of jeans, sweats, shirts, and one lonely sock underneath me.</p><p>I resorted to whispering instead of bringing the wrath of whomever we were hiding from that made even Sadie cower.</p><p>“<em>Syds, what the fuck are we doing here?”</em> I asked cautiously, wary of the thuds I could hear downstairs… Are we getting robbed!?</p><p>“<em>C’mon doofus, did you forget? Today’s </em>Tuesday<em>. A school day.”</em></p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“<em>Fuck.”</em></p><p>If or when the supervisors find out that we missed school, woke up late, or got in a fight they would stick their noses in everyone’s business. They try to find out <em>why</em> we did what we did and put an end to it. Some people would say we should be grateful that we have such dedicated and caring supervisors, and that they go above and beyond for us… yeah it's actually nice to have a caring figure like Sherman, but he doesn’t shove his hand down my throat just so he could find out what was bugging me. He isn't nosy and tries to find all your secrets so he could air them out to Child Services so they could ‘help’ us when we ‘need’ it.</p><p>“<em>Yeah. Fuck indeed.</em>” Sadie shifted in the tight space of our makeshift cocoon before she literally just collapsed on me.</p><p>I didn’t question it, only hugged her in the tight space as she nuzzled my neck.</p><p>I could hear my own heartbeat, my breath and her own, and the occasional thud here and there. Seconds passed in silence as we held our breath, straining for any noise.</p><p>“Okay Syds, I thin-mmmph!” She blindly pushed her entire hand into my mouth, stopping me to hear that the thudding was even closer, directly outside our room. I heard a door roughly pushed open. I could barely make out what they said but when they threw open the closet door, we could hear them all. Loud and clear.</p><p>“Fuck! He ain’t here!” The burglar directly in front of our pile yelled.</p><p>“What the hell? Our dudes said he was home!” Another distant yell from beyond, somewhere in the younger kids’ rooms.</p><p>“They’re fucking wrong! Check around for the girl, she might tell us somethin’.”</p><p>“I’ll tell our guys to get the rest of the kids from school. I bet Johnny would want some younger girls to taste.”</p><p>Shit. This is bad. I snaked my hand around Syd and felt for the black box. I found it near her left foot.</p><p>“<em>Hey Syds.” </em>I whispered calmly into her ear. I could feel my mask slipping into place, covering my fear and anger.</p><p>I heard her swallow heavily in the silence between thuds. “<em>Y...Yeah?</em>”</p><p>“<em>I need you to bring over the gun, it's by your left foot. Can you do that?</em>”</p><p>“Hurry the fuck up! The guys we knocked out won’t stay asleep!” She flinched when she heard his shout and I could feel her shaky hands reach over and hand me the box, practically dropping it onto my chest. I felt around for the clamps and released them, grabbed the pistol, and cocked it.</p><p>“<em>There’s a-ammo under the foam. F-four mags.”</em> Wow. Best gift ever… If I had any idea how to operate the gun.</p><p>“Fucking kill them! I told you not to leave loose ends!”</p><p>It’s just point-and-shoot. How hard could it be?</p><p>“Fine! Max, search the rooms thoroughly. They’re fuckin’ hiding.” His thudding steps receded down the stairs. Presumably to kill our supervisors. No lost tears there.</p><p>I loaded the magazine and turned off the safety. I finally pulled the slide and got prepared to leave when I heard Sadie suddenly giggling.</p><p>“<em>What’s wrong?”</em></p><p>“<em>I-I just realized it. You’re gonna fight back a-a group of probably murderers naked.”</em></p><p>“<em>Enjoy it while it lasts.”</em></p><p>I slowly crawled out from our cocoon. Leaving her behind and safe. Hopefully.</p><p>One of the kidnappers was rifling through my drawers. Unless he’s interested in seeing black boxers, then he’ll find death by strangulation pleasant. Or unpleasant. Fuck him.</p><p>I snuck up behind and roughly wrapped my arm around his throat, while also kicking him in the back of the knee, dropping him to a kneeling position. Choking him and hearing his attempts at breathing almost gave me a flashback. Not the time.</p><p>After waiting a good minute for him to at least go unconscious, I waited another ten seconds to make sure.</p><p>I could still hear his friends in the kids’ rooms. Fuck, I should’ve asked him for info.</p><p>I dropped his limp body and rummaged through my drawers for a shirt, black jeans, and my trusty parka. Which I found on the Pile we made. Not wearing it for warmth, oh no. I loved the extra pockets, and the mags needed somewhere to go.</p><p>I looked myself in the mirror, noting the rookie grip on my gun, the emotionless mask over my face, and I realized that I might not survive against a group of gang-bangers.</p><p>Who will protect them if you die, Idiot?</p><p>Yeah. Mission objective is to survive. Not be heroic. Fuck the Heroes, we take care of our own.</p><p>I took a deep breath to steel myself and left our room, heading for the younger kids’ on small and quiet steps.</p><p>“Hey, Michael. Did ya find the bitch?” I found one of the men combing through one of the private drawers we usually have.</p><p>“Michael! Are you deaf?” I didn’t say anything, the asshole probably thought I was one of his friends. I’d love to see his expression if I wasn’t killing him.</p><p>“Did you fuck up aga-AAGHCK!” I wrapped my strong arm against this one. He seemed like the type of guy to thrash, and I didn’t want to take a chance.</p><p>And he did thrash. Fucker elbowed me twice in the ribs and I almost let go. I tried to be quick about it and twisted his neck in one swift move. I gingerly rubbed my right side and noted nothing was wrong aside from some bruising. Probably.</p><p>Searching his pockets didn’t net anything useful, only drugs. <em>Lots</em> of drugs.</p><p>Hang on… why are they carrying drugs in the first place?</p><p>…</p><p>A question for later. Sadie is more important. I only cleared one room, and there’s still three more, and that's without counting the dudes who might be downstairs. Fuck. The longer I take, the lesser are the chances of me doing this quietly.</p><p>I moved on to the second room, only to be suddenly sucker punched from the side, almost throwing me down. I kept my hand on the pistol and whipped around to point at the killer. “S-Stop!”</p><p>The fucker didn’t stop. He had a crazed look, like some rabid dog.</p><p>I shot him. Once. In the heart. He tackled me immediately, where he tried to choke me on the ground. I didn’t even try to resist before his grip weakened. Blood spilled from his chest onto me as our eyes met; mine a cold anger, and his a desperate plea.</p><p>Shouldn't've broken in, motherfucker.</p><p>I pushed him off me, leaving him to die slowly from his own stupidity.</p><p>I only realized my ears were ringing when muffled voices started shouting, I couldn’t hear much so I hid behind the door before they could reach.</p><p>“Max! <em>Riiiiiiiiiiiing~</em> you!?”</p><p>After I was sure they entered the room, I slammed the door shut and locked it, then aimed my pistol at some random guy’s head, only to shoot him in the neck. I didn’t pay close attention to the second man and felt the pistol being wrenched away from my hands and clatter on the ground. I ducked down to dodge his haymaker and held him by the legs, lifted him and threw him back on the ground, I got on top to pummel him and only stopped punching his face when my knuckles started stinging, then I heard banging coming from the door.</p><p>I looked up to find the previous guy wheezing through his own blood, a small puddle forming around him. He was reaching for my pistol nearby.</p><p>I scrambled to snatch my pistol away from him and kicked him in the ribs. I straddled him and bashed the butt of my gun on his face till his breathing stopped. I forced myself to look at his bloodied, grooved face. I did this, I’ll own up to it.</p><p>The ringing slowly receded, and I could hear wood splintering. I snapped to look at the door only to see another pistol poke its way through. I slapped myself to the ground, and shot blindly through the door, five shots. My grouping was terrible and was about to continue when I heard something wet sliding on the door, then slumping on the ground, blood slowly seeped under the door and into the room. I shakily stood, keeping an ear on any noise that might mean someone is home.</p><p>Fuck. I just killed six people.</p><p>Why don’t I feel nauseated? Am I a monster? What will Sadie do if she sees me like this?</p><p>Will I be left alone?</p><p>I realized that she was waiting for me and cautiously walked over to our room, barely recognizing the dead junkie in front of me.</p><p>“Sadi-” My voice felt too rough. I coughed a bit and cleared whatever was clogging my throat. “Sadie. Come out.”</p><p>A muffled <em>Eddy?</em> was all I heard.</p><p>“They’re… taken care of. They won’t hurt us, but we need to hurry. I don’t know how many are coming.”</p><p>“<em>Okay…</em>”</p><p>She crawled out of her pile and took one look at me, only to retch. After she stopped, I could see the fear in her eyes.</p><p>We need to hurry.</p><p>“Sadie. Listen. Wear some clothes, something that’ll cover up your face and anything identifying. I’ll be in the bathroom.”</p><p>I started walking to our one and only bathroom only for Sadie to softly grab my right arm. I stared listlessly into her eyes.</p><p>“Are you okay, Eddy?” She asked, concerned.</p><p>“... I’ll manage.” I’m fine. I feel fine. It's fine.</p><p>Nothing is wrong.</p><p>She hesitantly let go and left for our room. I reached the bathroom and threw my parka onto the closed toilet.</p><p>I mechanically washed my hands, faintly reminding myself to scrub my cut knuckles with soap and alcohol.</p><p>This time, the pain was a stark reminder of what I just did. I didn’t feel disgusted, hurt, or nauseous</p><p>After finishing, I left for our room to change shirts. Luckily, only some blood managed to splatter over my parka and jeans, making the cleaning marginally easy.</p><p>Sadie was over at our mirror, doing her hair into a messy bun. She glanced over and turned around. Thankfully, she wasn’t naked anymore and wore dark grey skinny jeans, a red scarf, and an olive-green shirt. She grabbed her faux leather jacket and hugged me.</p><p>“We need to get the others.” I said.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“We can’t stay here anymore. They killed the staff, and more will come.”</p><p>“... I know.”</p><p>“... stuff your essentials in a rucksack. I’ll snag the money downstairs.”</p><p>We let go and I finally changed into a black T-shirt, no visible bloodstains on me. I set off down into the kitchen, noting how the entire house looked ransacked. Picture frames of all of us grouped together were cracked and on the ground, throw pillows from the couch somehow in the hallway, silverware from the kitchen scattered around and shoved in black duffel bags.</p><p>It would hurt just to leave like this. But nothing in this world is fair, is it?</p><p>I reached over top of the kitchen cupboards, and found an envelope filled with something nearing $1,000.</p><p>Not even close to enough.</p><p>I searched the entire house, rummaged through private drawers, the couch, hell even the toilet. I was about to give up when I found the safe in the staff room. It looked secure and I didn’t have time to just search around for the key-</p><p>They entered by unlocking the door.</p><p>I rushed to everybody I killed and searched their cooling corpses for <em>any</em> set of keys that looked smaller than the usual house keys. I finally found it on the junkie I strangled and unlocked the safe.</p><p>Jackpot.</p><p>====</p><p>“How the hell are we gonna get the kids?” Sadie distressingly asked.</p><p>“We’re students, right?” She nodded. “Then we just go in, grab 'em, and leave.”</p><p>“Some are in middle school, moron.”</p><p>I sighed and turned to look at her. I’m happy that she’s putting what I did behind and being her normal self, but for fuck’s sake she’s already getting on my nerves.</p><p>“... Then we go in, grab ‘em, and leave. But this time, we do it <em>fast</em>.”</p><p>She stared at me for a second as we walked towards Winslow High.</p><p>“It's confirmed. You’re retarded.”</p><p>“Why? I see nothing wrong with my plan!”</p><p>“You dumbass… do you just plan on walking in and tellin’ the receptionist ‘oh hey, I wanna take some kids out’ and she’ll just believe your suspicious ass!?” She nearly shouted, exasperated.</p><p>“... Okay, then we all go in together.”</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>~.”</p><p>“How about this; We think about it when the time comes. Because I’m sure we will somehow fuck up whatever plan we pull out of our collective asses.” I suggested to her.</p><p>“... Fine. Whatever. You just grab Jason and Eliza, I’ll get the rest.”</p><p>“Where do we meet?”</p><p>“Hm… my locker.”</p><p>I nodded in agreement.</p><p>The graffitied walls and doors an ugly familiar sight of the shithole known as Winslow. Since kids were outside and milling near the doors… It was between 11:00 and 12:00. Lunch break.</p><p>We split off when we reached the main stairs. Sadie to the third floor, and me turning left to where the duo usually hung out near the drama and music rooms.</p><p>I bumped into that curly girl- Taylor on my way to the Arts hallway. She flinched, dropping a few textbooks onto the floor then staring fearfully at me, as if I were gonna start cussing her out for daring to touch me. Fuckers did a number on her-</p><p>I suddenly remembered my <em>warning</em> to her. It has been more than a week, hasn’t it?</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>Jason and Eliza can wait a little. I’ll probably never see her again after this.</p><p>I ducked and tried to ignore how she stepped back as I was picking her books and scattered pages from the linoleum. As I rose, she had this confused look on her face that was replaced by distant recognition. Good, she remembers.</p><p>“Here. You dropped these.” I tried to inject some cheer into my voice, her frown proved otherwise.</p><p>What to do? Last time I tried to help she probably pegged me as another person to avoid.</p><p>“So… How are you?”</p><p>She didn’t respond. Fuck, am I that bad at helping-</p><p>“… Good.” She mumbled, glancing behind her and sideways. Never making constant eye contact.</p><p>Okay, progress. Try something new… That nosy therapist kept looking at me like I was an endangered species- she was <em>analyzing </em>me.</p><p>Based on common sense, and her eyes never staying in one place then she must be running away from those bitches. How the fuck do I do this on such a small schedule? Sadie will come looking if I take too long and-</p><p>My phone.</p><p>Sure, it’s a burner I stole off of some Empire kid who tried a power play on me but its still a phone.</p><p>I quickly searched my deep pockets and found a receipt that I didn’t bother reading. I scribbled my number on the back and stretched my hand out to her.</p><p>She stared at it as if I were handing her poison on a platter.</p><p>“Look, I know what I said last time, but I honestly don’t have time for you right now. You obviously don’t care about getting shit done so here; take my number. Call if you need help or something bad is happening.” I explained.</p><p>She stared at me for an agonizing minute then gingerly took the crumpled receipt.</p><p>“… Thanks.” She said faintly, looking away.</p><p>The awkward silence stretched as I stared at her, then remembered the reason why I was here to begin with.</p><p>“Hey, I gotta go. Keep that number in mind, Okay? Don’t be afraid to call.”</p><p>With that, I left to the arts hallway.</p><p>I saw the scrawny half-asian kid sitting in a group of freshmen, him eating his ham sandwich like nothing was wrong in the world. Savor it, Jason.</p><p>“Hey, Ed! I thought you’d never come!” He greeted me. I really didn’t want to ruin his mood; he rarely gets to smile as is... but this is an emergency. He will understand.</p><p>The group he was in looked up at me, and some stared either in hope that I would leave, or some other emotion that eerily reminded me of Sherman’s glares.</p><p>I sighed and prepared myself. “Jason, I need you to pack up and come with me. Get your bag from the locker.”</p><p>Jason frowned before suddenly lighting up. What did he think I was doing?</p><p>“Okay! Bye guys, see ya tomorrow!”</p><p>“See ya.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>The unenthusiastic goodbyes either told me they tolerated his ass or he just butted in a conversation and stuck with them since.</p><p>I walked him to his locker, and when he opened it I spoke up. “Dump your books, anything related to school, and keep the bag.”</p><p>“H-huh? Why?”</p><p>I didn’t know how I could break it up to him without bringing any unwanted attention. Should I keep it quiet until we’re all together or just spit it out? What would Sadie do?</p><p>…</p><p>“I got something to show you and Eliza, do you know where she is?”</p><p>Jason stared up at me, either trying to figure me out or think I’m fucking the both of them over. He smiled literally out of nowhere and told me to follow him. He was always a weird kid.</p><p>We reached the Arts hallway, and I could immediately make out Eliza’s auburn hair and fair skin in the instrumental crowd standing near one of their rooms. Oh god I forgot Eliza had band practice.</p><p>“She has band right now.” No shit Sherlock.</p><p>That bitch Madison has Band practice. I can’t deal with her bullshit right now. In and out, be quick.</p><p>“Wait here. I’ll get her.”</p><p>“Kay.”</p><p>I purposefully strode over to their little band group, noticing how their eyes gradually gravitated towards me.</p><p>“Eliza.” I tapped her shoulder for attention.</p><p>“Oh, Ed! Where were you? You missed out so much in biology.” she exclaimed.</p><p>I briefly glanced to where Madison was blabbering to some poor girl, and when I was sure she was too engrossed in her rant, I talked.</p><p>“I uh, I need to show you something.” Why the fuck did I stutter?</p><p>“Really Ed? Is it <em>really</em> so important that I miss my practice?” Eliza frowned as she asked.</p><p>I stared into her brown eyes, somehow hoping she would understand how serious I am.</p><p>“Yeah, it is. Sadie wants us to meet at her locker. She needs all of us to announce something that’s happening.” I pulled a random half-lie half-truth to maybe convince her.</p><p>“Can it wait after school, Ed? I was really looking forward to this…” Eliza looked down and an unnatural pain in my chest sprouted. Like something I would feel before- Stop. Stop. Stop.</p><p>I’m fine.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry but it ain’t something I can control. I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>“You <em>can’t</em> make this up for me. We perform against Arcadia on Friday and it's Tuesday, Eddy!”</p><p>“Just <em>trust</em> me! Okay? You can always practice at one of your teammates’ houses or something over the week.”</p><p>in the corner of my eye, I could see Madison looking at me. Shit. We took too long.</p><p>I do <em>not</em> have the patience for her right now.</p><p>I smelled rather than saw her approach us. And then I <em>did</em> see her. She wore some striped skirt and a frilly shirt that just looked too fucking cute, it looked disgusting on her.</p><p>“Hey there <em>Eddy</em>. I barely see you down in-”</p><p>“You don’t get to call me that, bitch.” I coldly interrupted her.</p><p>“Oh? Someone has a spine. Too bad you can’t use it to help that weak Asian twig.” She sneered at my scowl.</p><p>“Since we’re talking about her, how is she? She hasn’t been to school the past few weeks and I just <em>have</em> to wonder what happened to her. Wouldn’t you say, <em>Eddy?</em>” She said my <em>name</em> in a sing-song cutesy voice. I’m gonna fucking murder this bitch. C’mon, just give me an excuse. Do it.</p><p>I blocked out the whispers around me, Eliza’s hand tugging my sleeve, and just closed the distance between us in one large step. She looked up at my enraged frown and smirked like she owned me. I clenched my hands so hard they hurt. I could feel my anger at the tips of my fingers, begging to be released.</p><p>“Shut. Up.” I bit out between clenched teeth.</p><p>“Excuse me?” She asked haughtily.</p><p>“I said… shut the <em>fuck</em> up.”</p><p>“Ohoh? Look who’s all bark and no bite… Though I wonder why Eliza’s talking to you... Should I switch targets this time, now that Miyu is gone? I wonder how much she can handle before-” I shoved her onto the wall of lockers before she finished that sentence, faintly hearing the squeals of girls next to me.</p><p>I saw <em>red</em>.</p><p>“...-op!”</p><p>Let’s see how much you can blabber after I’m done with you, <em>bitch</em>.</p><p>“...dward, please!”</p><p>Talk! You sad <em>sack of spoiled SHIT!</em></p><p>“Edward, STOP!”</p><p>Yeah, you want me to <em>stop?</em> Make me! C’mon, fight back<em> before I kill you!</em></p><p>I felt someone pulling me away from Madison. I whirled and grabbed their head and was about to slam them against the wall when some random fucking kid tried tackling me into the ground.</p><p>“EDWARD! NO! <em>STOP!</em>”</p><p>…</p><p>Eliza… What are you doing here?</p><p>“Eliza?” I immediately let go of her head, hearing her gasp in fear pulled me out of my rage. She scrambled away from me, leaning against the white brick wall and panting.</p><p>Jason was sitting against some lockers. Did he try to tackle me?</p><p>Oh fuck no.</p><p>What have I <em>done</em>.</p><p>Madison’s limp body lay there, her face bloody and bruised, her eyes were barely visible under the swollen skin. I watched her still chest intently, waiting for it to rise.</p><p><em>Please.</em></p><p>“....<em>h….he-...help…..m-me.” </em>Madison sobbed through wet wheezes.</p><p>Good enough.</p><p>I snapped my head around the hallway, seeing how some kids had their phones out, taping the whole thing.</p><p><em>Fuck.</em></p><p>I grabbed Eliza and Jason and just <em>ran</em>. I stopped only when we reached the third floor and put my hand on the railing only to feel it slip. <em>Shit, I need to wash this blood off.</em></p><p>We need to hurry. No time for niceties.</p><p>I saw a sizable group of sophomores and freshmen around Sadie’s locker. Must be them. I dragged both behind me, Jason barely catching up with his scrawny body, and Eliza just staring ahead with a blank face. I’m so sorry<em>.</em></p><p>“Hey, Ed! What took... you..” Sean waved me over and stopped after he glanced at me. Literally red-handed.</p><p>“Edward, what the fuck happened?” Sadie voiced what was probably every thought of our group.</p><p>“No time to explain. Is this everyone in Winslow?” I gestured to our group, mentally doing a headcount.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, but why..”</p><p>“Someone pushed me over the edge, and I lashed out. Now can we <em>please</em> leave?”</p><p>Sadie nodded, but gave me the we're-gonna-talk-later look.</p><p>“Are we all ready?” She asked all of us.</p><p>They nodded. I looked back to Eliza and Jason to see them nodding meekly.</p><p>“We’re good.”</p><p>“Then let's skedaddle!”</p><p>We made it out of Winslow with no resistance. After all, when you see a group of random kids running through the halls and pushing people outta their way, it gets kinda scary just standing in place.</p><p>Plus, I won’t wait in the fallout when a gang is after my ass for whatever reason.</p><p>The <em>real</em> issue is getting our remaining two kids from their middle school. And so, here we are; a group of seven high schoolers huddled outside Applewood middle school like some out of place edgy squad.</p><p>“I’m saying we just get in there and take ‘em. Nice and quick, eh?” Sean suggested. It was funny how we both thought the same way.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, <em>no</em>.” I could <em>feel</em> her frustration at our like-mindedness pouring in waves.</p><p>“Sadie, listen. If we don’t think of something <em>fast</em>, then security won’t be the worst of our problems. It’s only a matter of time before the police catch up!” Eliza said.</p><p>Before now, a blind person could tell she was close to having a nervous breakdown. But after we explained how fucked things are back home to everyone, she just shut up and stared off in the distance. Hearing her talk about this when I am sure it was fresh on her mind changed the way I looked at her. She was always the innocent and quiet one in public, but never around us.</p><p>“... T-They have classes, right?”</p><p>I looked down at Olivia, “What? Yeah they do. That's the problem. If we just come into every class, the teachers will know something’s wrong.”</p><p>“So I-I’ll go.”</p><p>I considered it for a second.</p><p>“They’ll trust me, ‘c-cause I look small… so maybe the security guards won’t notice… right?”</p><p>I really <em>considered</em> it.</p><p>“Fine. But Sadie goes with you.”</p><p>“What!?” She screeched.</p><p>“Just pretend to be her mommy or older sister.” I tried.</p><p>“Ed, you are seriously driving me to believe you’re dumber everyday! Have you <em>ever</em> seen a mom dress like me!?” She asked rhetorically. I decided to answer.</p><p>“Yeah, the young ones.” I smirked.</p><p>She closed her mouth with a snap and blushed intensely, I could hear Sean and Manny snickering into their sleeves.</p><p>“F-Fine. Don’t go anywhere, dumbasses.”</p><p>I held her back. “Wait…”</p><p>She looked at me, searching for why I was suddenly so caring. Maybe.</p><p>“... Be safe, okay?”</p><p>Sadie smiled gently, then glanced down to Olivia. “Yeah. Thanks.”</p><p>As we watched her hand in hand with Olivia walk into middle school, I thought about many things; The Merchants and why they’re after me, the responsibility I held by bringing the kids into this, and what the <em>hell</em> will I do to fix it all.</p><p> </p><p></p><div><p>o0o0o0o</p></div><br/>Oh Eddy, you worry too much. Don’t you know I can handle myself? I patted the inner pocket of my jacket, making sure my stiletto switchblade was there. It’s the last memento of Daddy, he’ll protect me if something goes wrong. Plus… I have a nifty trick up my sleeve if the school suddenly gains interest in me.<p>I walked into Applewell with Olivia by my side, trying not to show my nervousness to the rent-a-cops sitting outside. We walked in with no problem… yet.</p><p>Going to each and every class would be like a vibrant red target on my back saying ‘I’m a school shooter with a hostage!’ and the already crumbling plan would fall apart.</p><p>But… going into the office and asking for their names would be risky too. The kids and I look <em>nothing</em> alike, unless I play the ‘we’re adopted’ card and hope to God she falls for it. Fuck, I should’ve brought Ed with me. We’d look like an actual couple walking together.</p><p>Plan B then. With a twist, should something go wrong. I can’t believe I’m falling back to the plan Eddy &amp; Sean made. They’ll never let it go if I do.</p><p>Okay. Don’t panic. You can do this, it's fine.</p><p>We walked into the main office, already catching the eye of the receptionist… or ‘office assistant’ by her plaque.</p><p>“Hey there ladies, how can I help you?” She said as she glanced down to Olivia. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.</p><p>“Hey, um, I’m Syd and here is Olivia,” I pointed down. “We’re looking for Jenny Lee, and Anne Miller.”</p><p>“Oh, You want to take them home?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, our parents want us back for a doctor’s appointment.”</p><p>She suddenly looked thoughtful. Oh god why.</p><p>“Hm? Don’t they know their recess starts in half an hour?” Nosy bitch stop making this hard. Just call them already!</p><p>“They know. We just need them for a little while, we will likely be back within two hours.” I assured her.</p><p>“Alright! I’ll call them up.” She reached for the phone and I flinched when the intercom came to life.</p><p>I can’t believe this, it's too easy.</p><p>“<em>Anne Miller and Jenny Lee, please come to the office immediately. Anne Miller and Jenny Lee to the office.”</em> She set down the phone and turned to me.</p><p>“By the time you guys come back, school would be finished. So tell your parents that they don’t have to bring them, kay?”</p><p>I nodded thankfully, and slowly got more nervous as everything went to plan.</p><p>“While they come, will you sign them out?”</p><p>Oh, yeah. Normal families do that.</p><p>I studied the sign-out sheet and wondered what to put in. I didn’t want them to follow me back if I wrote some truthful info, but I also wanted to leave a mark. There’s a good chance that after this, our lives will never be the same. Either living like homeless on the street, or jumping to different cities… Maybe going to a different state would be better than this shithole.</p><p>Here we go.</p><p>I messily scribbled my way into the sign in &amp; sign out sections, barely making my handwriting legible. My signature was an extremely messy ‘fuck you’ that <em>could</em> pass as bad cursive, if you squinted.</p><p>I jumped in surprise when the door slammed open to Jenny and Anne running towards me.</p><p>“Sadie!” they screamed in happy unison.</p><p>I staggered back as they rammed into me, hugging me tightly.</p><p>What I didn’t expect to see was a typical rich blonde with blue eyes staring suspiciously at me behind the two girls.</p><p>The office assistant looked closely at me, as if she was studying me. “Wasn’t your name Sid?”</p><p>I tried to play it off like everything is alright. Please work. “Yeaaah Sid, Sadie, Sam, it’s all interconnected. I have so many nicknames by this point, haha.” kitty is one of them, but they don’t need to know that.</p><p>“Mmmhmm. Totally.” The blonde rich bitch broke in.</p><p>“I never asked for your opinion.”</p><p>“Yeah, true. Shouldn’t your parents come by themselves? You all look nothing alike.”</p><p>“I'm <em>sorry</em> if I didn’t mention this the first fu- <em>time</em>. Do I have to announce to the entire school that we are adopted?”</p><p>She switched gears and turned from outright accusing to just shocked. “Oh. I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>Serves you right, bitch.</p><p>“Now, we’ll be leaving. Jenny, Anne lets go.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div><p>o0o0o0o</p></div><br/>I saw Sadie, Olivia and the last two kids exit the school calmly like nothing was wrong. Hm, Olivia’s plan worked. Didn’t know she had it in her.<p>Sean, Manny, and Jason finally finished their argument of which game was better, Warhammer 40K from Earth Aleph or Minority Killer 3. Never bringing that up again.</p><p>“How’d it go?” I asked Sadie as she arrived.</p><p>She shrugged. “Ehhh, there was one girl who got unusually nosy, but I played the adoption card and she laid off. Anyways,” She turned to look at me, concern in her eyes. “Where to now?”</p><p>In the time the two were gone, I realized that our options didn’t have much leeway, if at all. The Merchants want my ass and are willing to hurt the kids if they don’t find me, the police are going to search for me after they report what I did to Madison, and… There’s too many variables. The money won’t last with so many of us together and living in motels is worse than staying in prison, what with the risk of someone easily breaking in and killing us off. Who could keep us safe from-</p><p>The PRT.</p><p>Fuck. I don’t trust them a single bit, but they’re a better alternative than running away and hoping for the best. It’s for the kids.</p><p>The Merchants have a target on <em>me</em>. Not on anyone else. I’ll leave the kids at the PRT building and figure stuff out by myself. Sherman could help… He always seemed like a tactical guy.</p><p>I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what could possibly be the most crushing news I deliver to the kids and Sadie.</p><p>“Okay guys, listen.” I waited for everyone’s eyes to land on me before I continued. “For some fucked up reason, the Merchants are after me. I don’t know why, and I don’t care, but what I <em>do</em> care about is all of you. Now, the gangers that broke into our home mentioned coming after the rest of us. What will happen is this: Everyone will receive $1,000 and y'all <em>please</em> take care of each other. The money is like insurance in case you get separated.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p>“Now… I’m gonna take y’all to the PRT building. They’ll keep you safe until all this washes over, kay?” I said, hoping none will outright say ‘no’.</p><p>There were less agreements, and more resigned faces.</p><p>I sighed. I was pleased that they would take the news marginally well and accept what was coming to them… But I hated the fucking fact that they’re used to this. Used to being moved around from home to home, never wanted just because the foster parents either didn’t care or did not put the effort into caring for them. And now, I’m putting them <em>back</em> into the system that left them behind.</p><p>I promise I’ll come back. I’ll find a way.</p><p>In the end, I’ll be alone… No. Stop.</p><p>The kids need to stay safe, Sadie and I are actually a thing now, so the chances of being separated are next to zero</p><p>As we waited for a bus to take us downtown, the quiet between us was choking me. Even Jason who smiles for no reason is just… blank. Sadie kept drowning in thought every now and then, and I wasn't sure if asking her about it was wise at the moment.</p><p>Eliza was picking her hangnail, Manny kept drawing invisible circles on the plastic wall of the bus stop, Sean was just… sitting beside Cameron who unsurprisingly hadn’t said a word as of yet.</p><p>Fucking hell, I suck at starting conversations without sounding like a socially stunted kid living in the boonies.</p><p>The bus came to my social rescue and we got on board. With no stalkers this time, I hope. It was unusually empty for a downtown-bound bus, but I suppose everyone is at work this time. We all sat down relatively grouped together in the back. I took this time to hand out the money for each kid. All eight of them, me excluded.</p><p>The safe had exactly $10,000 in bills, probably for renovation and utilities, and now I’m trusting kids that doubtlessly will spend it all on useless shit they never had.</p><p>We got off almost an hour later and a check behind proved that no one was blatantly following us. Our walk to the PRT Headquarters was silent and tense. Each of us knew what was happening, and we couldn’t stop it, unless someone here likes to get high as a kite in a drug house.</p><p>Eliza asks me a question out of nowhere “Why didn’t we go to the police station? Why the PRT?”</p><p>The image of Mush or Skidmark laying a hand on the kids made me shiver in anger. I calmed myself down before she could notice anything was wrong, or she did and just waited for me to lash out. Like last time.</p><p>“I don’t wanna leave it up to chance that their capes wouldn't come by for a chat.”</p><p>And that's that.</p><p>We turned around the corner, and the PRT building was there like it was waiting for us. A weight in my chest suddenly got heavier, as if I was walking to my doom.</p><p>The two PRT agents stationed outside appraised our group, then nodded to let us in.</p><p>“Wow…” Eliza exclaimed.</p><p>The mainstream white interior looked cleaner than any building we saw, and the warm wall of heated air as we entered felt like a refreshing splash of hot water. There were guards walking around the lobby, some form of weird flamethrower pointed at the ground and a rifle slung behind their back.</p><p>I felt like they watched my every move as we walked closer to the receptionist, heads turned to stare and observe like we were a threat.</p><p>I used my tall stature and hopefully imposing glare to push away some fear that was crawling into the forefront of my mind. The lady manning the reception table gave me the fakest smile I’d ever seen and asked what I needed.</p><p>I looked back towards the kids to make sure they were alright, with none straying off then answered her.</p><p>“Can I uh, can we speak to a… Hero or someone higher up in the PRT?” I asked and motioned to Sadie and I.</p><p>The lady pursed her lips. “I’m afraid I cannot arrange something so last minute. We have our hands full, you know?”</p><p>“It won’t take long, I promise. Just ten minutes.” I pleaded to her. Hell, even five minutes would be good to explain the situation.</p><p>She sighed and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do.”</p><p>I felt indignant that she wouldn’t even <em>try</em> to check. “Just check. I don’t care if it’s the janitor or a simple guard behind us. We need to speak to them.”</p><p>Her face twisted from what I thought was sorrow to displeasure. “The Director cannot see you, she is busy.”</p><p>For fucks sake, she doesn’t wanna budge huh?</p><p>“I don’t want to see your fucking director! Just someone who gives a shit about kids who need protection! Can you even feel empathy, you cold bitch!?” I growled and snarled at her impassive face.</p><p>“Sir, I need you to remain calm-”</p><p>“I <em>was</em> calm if it weren’t for <em>you</em> to ignore the fact that we need help here! I get that we’re not capes and all, but <em>these kids behind me</em> need protection from them!”</p><p>She didn’t say anything and continued glaring, the lobby was quiet. Fuck them.</p><p>“... Alright sir. Please sit in the waiting room. A representative will be with you shortly.” She said bitterly, like that entire sentence took 20 years off her lifespan. Heartless cunt.</p><p>As we sat in the bland ass waiting room, the stifling silence turned to chatter, then more kids joined in. I tuned them out when their already weird conversation turned into shaving their legs like girls do, and contented myself to stare at a Wards poster opposite of my seat like it owed me money when Sadie tapped my shoulder.</p><p>She scooted closer until her thighs touched mine and rested her head on me.</p><p>“How are you doin’?” I asked, hoping she isn’t panicking.</p><p>“... Do you know how <em>safe</em> I feel around you, Edward?” Sadie crooned.</p><p>Huh. She never said my first name like that until now.</p><p>“I have a guess.” I answered, getting a thrill for what was possibly coming</p><p>“Good. Because I wanna do it again…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She came even closer, and I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she whispered, “There’s a chance we won’t be able to have fun like this for a <em>while</em>.”</p><p>I gulped as I felt her hand on my thigh.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She grabbed my hand and directed it towards herself. I didn’t mind until I touched something soft. My eyes widened in excitement.</p><p>“I’ve been hidin’ how I felt to ya for so long, ‘cause I was <em>so afraid</em> you would push me away.” She confessed, completely unlike her previous time in the library. “I know how you look at me. You’re not like the boys in Winslow. They ogle and stare me up and down like I was a girl they wanted to rape after school… but you, you stop yourself from being like them. You <em>care</em> about me, even if it's hidden under layers of your grumpy ass, you still care. And I <em>love</em> that.” she said softly.</p><p>My heart beat faster and faster, I was frozen and I don't know why. She let go of my hand and I felt the heat of her bare skin inviting me to go further. I didn’t resist.</p><p><em>“Explore me, Edward.”</em> Sadie moaned.</p><p>I shivered, a warm feeling I recognized coursing through my body like tingling needles all over.</p><p>“I-I...” <em>I really love you. I fuckin’ love you so much.</em></p><p>An inner part of myself hated how weak I felt and in her total control. I pushed that part down. I kept telling myself not to get involved with attachments, that they would get hurt just by being with me… Fuck that. I’m gonna kill whoever <em>looks</em> at her wrong. She’s <em>mine.</em></p><p>She looked at me after licking my earlobe, her hot and lustful eyes staring into mine. It was almost as if her eyes were peering into my soul. I felt exposed, like she suddenly knew everything about me even though she couldn’t possibly do that. Simply through eye contact, we communicated like it was a lifelong bond. Breaking the gaze, still feeling the energy from her eyes engulfing my face, I glanced at her lips and suddenly had an overwhelming urge to-</p><p>I kissed her. Our tongues fought. We parted from the passionate kiss with a silent gasp, she briefly rolled her eyes in pleasure and quietly groaned when my hand passed beyond her waistband. Her legs parted to give me more space.</p><p>Within seconds her breathing changed from long and heavy, to sharp and shallow. Our eyes met once again and we kissed. My left hand beneath her jeans was moist and wet, my fingers moving in a slick back and forth cycle. Her hips softly gyrated in tune with my motions. She moaned in my mouth, my heart rate spiking and dropping after each tantalizingly quiet moan.</p><p>I couldn’t remember how much time passed with my right massaging her perky and slightly large breasts, with my left driving her to orgasm beneath her tight jeans. Her breathing was getting shakier, then suddenly, she stopped moving and I felt her whole body convulse, small squirts of warm, slimy liquid burst in tune with each tremor within her jeans. Only then did I realize she finally came.</p><p>She shuddered and gently removed my hands with a soft grunt, sucking each finger that was covered in her seductive fluids. With an enticing smile she said, “Mmm, I taste good. Can’t wait to taste you later.” Then sensually wetted her lips. Gently laying my left hand on my lap, she then adjusted her bra and jeans while facing me, making every tug and move seem as sexy as possible.</p><p>She crossed her legs tightly and pulled me into another intimate hug, whispering more of her sweet words into my ear.</p><p>“Now… will you take my confession to heart, and love me?”</p><p>I stared into her eyes, a strange sort of feeling filling my chest with warmth.</p><p>“Fuck yeah.” I exhaled.</p><p>“Good.“ Sadie said as she laid her head across my chest, her pink cheeks and turquoise hair staring at me with a content smile. I grinned back.</p><p>We sat like that for a while with her head on my lap, her legs laying on the chairs beside me. I was genuinely surprised how the kids didn’t look at our little corner of the waiting room…</p><p>Fucking bastards probably watched us in their conversation. I can see it in their eyes.</p><p>Do I feel embarrassed that some underage kids watched what could possibly be porn in real life? No. They decided to watch, not our fault.</p><p>At that moment, the door opened to a fully armed PRT soldier staring directly at me. “Deputy Director Renick is ready to see you, Sir.”</p><p>Sadie barked a sarcastic laugh “A step above the janitor, eh?”</p><p>I sighed and smiled at her miserable joke.</p><p>“About time.”</p><p>Sadie and I stood to leave. We spoke to the kids, telling them to behave before leaving them behind and walking with the PRT trooper. We passed by hallways, bland grey doors, and more black armored troopers. I looked beside me to watch Sid as she walked, and I never truly acknowledged how beautiful she is until literally a few minutes ago when my eyes were opened beneath the muck of paranoia and distrust. It won’t hurt to start trusting again, will it?</p><p>Only one way to find out.</p><p>I snaked my hand into hers and clutched with my best definition of care and love. She glanced up at me, and a soft smile graced her features. That same warm feeling in my chest intensified, almost left me breathless.</p><p>We arrived at another grey door, only this one had the ‘<em>Office of Deputy Director Paul Renick’</em> plaque typically found in hardboiled police dramas.</p><p>Our escort knocked first before opening the door. He stopped Sadie and I frowned in annoyance.</p><p>Apparently reading my mind, “Deputy Director Renick wishes to speak with him, only.” the soldier’s monotone voice said. Ass.</p><p>“It’s fine, Eddy. I won’t run away~” She winked. I most definitely did not blush. I swear.</p><p>I collected myself and entered the large office. Renick was sitting on a nice leather chair and looked tired, as if he hadn’t slept for the whole week. Could be true with the murders going around, the always full moon since late August, and that serial killer’s footage circulating around PHO much to the chagrin of the Mods.</p><p>He stood up and put out his hand for a handshake. I stared at his hand for a good second or two before shaking.</p><p>“Good afternoon, I’m Paul Renick, Deputy Director of the PRT, I heard you need help with protection of sorts?”</p><p>Okay, I can do this. Just be calm, don’t get mad.</p><p>“Yeah, The Merchants are after the kids I came in with.” I didn't wanna tell him how I’m connected to this mess. I really don’t want to stay here any longer. The moment they hear about how I beat up Madison, they’ll probably arrest me in a heartbeat.</p><p>He frowned in concern. “Oh lord, that’s terrible. Do you have any idea why?”</p><p>“No. I- We live in a group home and I woke up late to school with my… friend. We were about to leave when we heard the front door unlocking so we ran to hide in a closet upstairs. At first, we thought it was the group home staff, but there were more than two people. That’s when we knew shit went wrong.” I paused in the middle of my explanation to try and reduce as much information as possible to keep them away from us and keep things relatively truthful so nothing seems out of contact.</p><p>“What happened next?” he asked, concern clear in his tired voice. Damn, this guy actually cares, doesn’t he?</p><p>“I… I had to kill them. Before you start! They mentioned killing my friend outside and taking the kids back to their drug houses. I <em>couldn’t</em> stand by and watch. They planned to kidnap them after school. And… and I <em>really</em> didn’t want to find out what would happen to them.” My face involuntarily twisted in anger as I recalled what they’d do to the younger kids. I shoulda tortured them instead of killing them so fast.</p><p>Renick’s frown intensified and he glanced at me before fishing some paperwork out. “Did they attack you first before you killed them?”</p><p>Not the first one.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He nodded at me. “Hm, then it’s classified as self-defense.” He handed me a sheet of paper. “This form clarifies the children involved with the incident, and the Parahumans that you suspect will come after them. Write down their names in the provided space and who you think will be responsible for any kidnapping.”</p><p>“This doesn’t explain what you’ll do to protect them.” I argued.</p><p>He sighed in exhaustion. “Once we verify their identities and obtain knowledge of who could be coming, a PRT squad and Protectorate backup will be dispatched to them once they leave the building. It will last until we are sure that they are safe from any possible kidnapping attempts.” He explained.</p><p>It sounded awfully rehearsed and just too clean for me to believe, but this is as good as I can get.</p><p>“Where will they live?”</p><p>Renick tried to stifle a yawn and failed. Heh. “They… Oh, sorry about that. For now, a meeting room will accommodate them. Once everything is verified and completed, they will be handed to Child Services and temporarily given housing in foster homes. And of course, the PRT detail will remain with them wherever they go.” He blinked slowly as he finished speaking. Man, this guy needs a weeklong nap.</p><p>“Alright.” I agreed with him and took the pen provided to sign the sheets.</p><p><em>Jenny Lee, Manny Gonzega, Anne Miller, Jason Lee, Sean Ackers, Olivia Vanderwater, Cameron Garreras.</em></p><p>Suspected Parahumans… <em>Mush, Squealer, Skidmark</em>.</p><p>That should be all. They better not have gained a new roster overnight.</p><p>I handed the paper to him and waited as he read everything.</p><p>“Okay, this is manageable. If it was the Empire, this would’ve been much harder to do.” He chuckled. Is this their humor, sad and resigned?</p><p>“... If that’s all, then can I go?” I asked precariously.</p><p>He tiredly looked at me from the sheets of paper, then blinked again.</p><p>“Oh… Oh yeah, you’re good. You can say goodbye to the kids in… meeting room six before you leave.” What? So fast.</p><p>“How’d ya move em already?”</p><p>“Oh, that room is reserved for housing people in need. There’s a good chance they’re already there.” He explained while shivering slightly.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>I opened the door to leave, finding Sadie waiting beside it with no trooper anywhere. She clutched my hand and we walked to the meeting room. Bidding our goodbyes to our little brothers and sisters.</p><p>“So where will we go after this?”</p><p>Sherman. He’ll know what to do.</p><p>“There’s a guy I… know. He’s good, and he helps me out when I need it.”</p><p>She reached for my arm and pulled it across to rest on her shoulders, I caught on and we kept walking like that.</p><p>“So… who is this guy?”</p><p>“Um, he used to be a Juvie guard… and he took care of me there. I-I… the boys there hated my guts, and he taught me how to fight back.” Delving into those memories sometimes brought rage forth, and other times… it hurts.</p><p>“Mmmkay, listen here.” we stopped walking and she held me by the shoulders. “I know how… painful those memories can be, so I want you to know that I’m always here for you. No matter what.” She giggled mischievously “And it’s also super cheesy to say, so now you owe me a <em>favor~</em>”</p><p>Ah damn it. Should’ve seen it coming from someone like her.</p><p>“Alright, alright. What do I owe you?” I asked, just to get it out. Maybe she wants a new dress or jewelery. We have the money now.</p><p>Her giggle turned into a grin that sent shivers down my spine. The good way.</p><p>“Hmmmmm, I’ll keep it a surprise!” She winked.</p><p>Oh god, what have I roped myself into.</p><p>Aside from being manipulated by Sadie, our walk to the meeting room was fine. No delays or anything…</p><p>“Found it. Meeting room six.” I pointed out. The door was slightly ajar and I could see a few faces I recognized in there. Man, the PRT works fast.</p><p>I opened the door and something was thrown onto my face. A heavy, soaking wet tissue ball.</p><p>“What the fuck was that for!?” I almost roared into the room.</p><p>“It’s for leaving us, you piece of shit!” A girly scream sounded across the room.</p><p>Oh, so that’s what this is all about?</p><p>“What did you expect me to do, huh!? Leave you for the Merchants and die from overdosing on drugs like trash? If <em>anyone</em> has a better idea, I would be so fucking glad to hear it!” I shouted angrily.</p><p>“Well maybe you should’ve!” Cameron yelled.</p><p>Anger coursed through me, I shuddered and walked to him. He recoiled in fear. I spoke in a cold and calm fury, barely keeping a quiver from surfacing. “If I didn’t do anything, right now, the girls would be getting <em>raped</em> and drugged, while you guys would be hooked on whatever concoction they built in their fuckin’ labs. I did <em>you all</em> a favor.” I stepped back. “And before you think that I did this out of hate, I did it out of caring. I fucking care about y’all, and you can go on and hate me for keeping you safe, make me seem like a monster. I. Don’t. Care.” I spread my hands in a grand gesture to include everyone here. “All I’m here for is to say goodbye, I did what I had to do so I could save you from pain that’ll make you <em>wish</em> you were dead. That is, if you haven’t been drugged into dreamland already.” Before I walked out, I glanced back towards their resigned and angry faces. “For what it’s worth, I <em>promise</em> I’ll come back for all of you. No matter what.”</p><p>I shoved open the door and almost ran into another soldier, earning me a slight glare beneath his black visor.</p><p>I need to find a bathroom, I can barely hear anything beside this annoying <em>fucking ringing.</em>. I need something to clear my mind, something distracting-</p><p>Hot water will do, again. Yeah.</p><p>Someone- Sadie pulled me around, and I couldn’t do anything except stare as she glared at me in silence. I’ve never seen her so mad before, now that I think about it. She always had a dainty and careless attitude towards the world, and I’m probably no longer part of that world.</p><p>She sighed and blinked slowly, her anger almost dissipated as she held me by my waist. I couldn’t tell if she was mad, horny, frustrated or all of the above.</p><p>“You… you can’t just leave like that, Ed.” She gently scolded me, almost like Mom used to- Stop. I’m here. Not at home.</p><p>I need pain.</p><p>“I… I know.” She didn’t need to know what I’m doing to myself just to stay calm. Hot water is only the beginning.</p><p>“Okay… Do I need to drag you back in there, or will you tell me what’s on your mind?” Damn. She’s perceptive, or I’m just bad at hiding myself.</p><p>Fuck. What do I say, where do I start, what does she <em>want?</em> I glanced around us. Noting how employees and troopers were giving us space as they walked. <em>We’re too public. Too open</em>.</p><p>“Follow me.” I dragged Sadie with me to the men’s without another warning, she struggled a little until we entered the bathroom. Empty, for now.</p><p>I need to make this quick. Can’t have someone come in while I’m opening myself up to her.</p><p>“Ed… Ed! What are you doing?”</p><p>“I need to tell you something, a-and I'm not sure what to do about it.” I could feel my emotional mask crumbling. I need pain.</p><p>“... Okay, I’m listening.” She said quietly.</p><p>I told her. Everything. The kids I killed, the pain and hell I went through in Juvenile Hall, the death of my brother due to a simple fucking <em>mistake</em> on my end. I told her how I try to stop remembering everything, why I take so long in the bathroom every morning, why-</p><p>“Shhhh… It’s fine. I got you. You’re okay.” Sadie cooed into my ear.</p><p>I belatedly realized that I was sitting on a toilet in one of the stalls with Sadie hugging my slumped body awkwardly. I’m bawling my eyes out onto her shirt, and she… she’s comforting me. No one ever did that.</p><p>It feels nice.</p><p>I didn’t care how long we took, I needed this.</p><p>But of course, all good things come to an end. I broke our embrace gently and looked into her moist eyes.</p><p>“Are you ready to go?” She asked me softly.</p><p>I nodded, not trusting my voice now.</p><p>====</p><p>Sadie decided to go back in there and do whatever she wanted with the kids. I couldn’t let them see me like that, with drying tears and red eyes. It would make their image of me go down and I need to make them think I’m strong, else they’ll probably abandon me for being weak.</p><p>We were outside Sherman’s apartment building. He gave me his address in case something went wrong, and I needed to crash. I guess this is the time.</p><p>I looked up at the midnight sky and remembered the day after we left the PRT building.</p><p>I was too paranoid at the time with the Merchants following us, so I took Sadie on a date. Being in the Boardwalk helped assuage me from looking behind me and checking my pistol all the time, we entered some random overpriced cafe. The day went by as a blur once I really started having fun with Sadie. Some shopping in the mall, a rush movie that sucked but Sid enjoyed it, and watching the surprisingly calming and beautiful sunset to finish the day off.</p><p>Sherman lived relatively far away from downtown by bus, up north near the trainyards. No wonder they rejected his guardian application if his home is in this gang riddled district. I could <em>clearly</em> see the ABB tags littering the apartment building and its surroundings.</p><p>The entrance was surprisingly well kempt, and getting in wasn’t a hassle after the security guy manning the reception let us in. Of course, he was asian. He eyed us for a few seconds before going back to his computer. I <em>hoped</em> he doesn’t hate white guys this deep in ABB.</p><p>I didn’t need to strike the likely awkward conversation with the guy since Sherman gave me his apt. number, so we’re fine. On the way up to the 7<sup>th</sup> floor, Sadie nudged my hand.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I had fun today.” She winked.</p><p>The hum of the elevator was suddenly loud as Sadie sensually pulled my hand closer to her waist.</p><p>I glanced up to check around for cameras to see one, only it was cracked and obviously looked like shit. This was gonna be the third time today, we’re on a roll-</p><p>She let go and pushed me playfully, I didn’t expect it and fell over as she doubled over from laughing.</p><p>“Pwahhaha! You actually got excited!”</p><p>I briskly stood up and glared at her. “What the hell do you expect me to do? You’re so unpredictable!”</p><p>“Hmmm… That’s what you <em>love</em> about me though, isn’t it?” She leaned forward, giving me a <em>very</em> open view to her boobs.</p><p>“You could say.” I grunted and gave her a quick peck on the lips</p><p>At that moment, the elevator ‘dinged!’ to signal it’s arrival.</p><p>A tall and muscular asian man dressed in a stained shirt and blue jeans stared us down as the doors opened, his neck showing the beginnings of a red and green tattoo. Probably some big wig in the ABB. He eyed Sadie pervertedly before smirking at me.</p><p>I scowled and dragged Syd without further preamble. I won’t let him stare at her any longer. I’ll fucking kill him when-</p><p>“Who the hell was he?” Sadie asked as she glanced back at the closing elevator doors.</p><p>I waited until the doors closed and was sure the cab left before answering her.</p><p>“... Some nobody.”</p><p>“Didn’t seem like one.” She muttered.</p><p>I stayed silent as we held hands tightly, but not enough to hurt, and walked quickly to Sherman’s apartment deeper in the hall.</p><p>There it is. 7-22.</p><p>I rang the doorbell and after waiting a few seconds only to hear nothing, I banged the door like it owed me money, blood, and tears. A few dull <em>thumps</em> inside clued me in.</p><p>We heard the unlocking of a deadbolt and a lock, then it finally opened to reveal Sherman standing there, with the most surprised look I’d ever seen. Oh, he was also in his pajamas, a sight I thought I’d never see. Caught the bastard off-guard eh?</p><p>He recovered and waved us in wordlessly as he walked further into the dark recess of his apartment. I entered hand in hand with Sadie beside me and flicked a light switch reflexively. I heard Sherman yelp in the kitchen, and the sound of glass breaking.</p><p>I considered the room around me and realized why Child Services denied his guardian application. Not that the apartment was badly furnished or anything… just small. A medium leather couch that looked <em>really</em> lived in with beer bottles strewn haphazardly on the coffee table in front of it. A 30 inch T.V seemed to be the only source of electronics in the entire living room aside from the strangely placed toaster on the middle of a square dining table.</p><p>“Aw c’mon!” He yelled.</p><p>“Wakey wakey, sherry baby!” I shouted as I kicked the front door shut.</p><p>“Its… 3 AM, and don’t call me that!” He yelled between the sound of tinkling glass.</p><p>Sherman exited the kitchen with a dustpan filled with glass shards sparkling against the lights in his small apartment. “So you mind tellin’ me why you’re here so late at night?”</p><p>As he emptied the pan in his garbage, I considered my answer. Full truth or half-truth? I turned to see Sadie staring confidently at me. Okay then.</p><p>“The Merchants are after us- after <em>me</em> and I didn’t know where to go.” I blurted.</p><p>“Huh.” Was all Sherman said, then disappeared deeper into his apartment.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back!” I heard him yell distantly.</p><p>I turned to Sadie only to see a confused look. “Is <em>this</em> the guy you trust?”</p><p>“Yeah…” I admitted, rather ashamed.</p><p>“Well he doesn’t seem so bad. Just… a bit strange.” She remarked.</p><p>“He usually is.”</p><p>“Oooh, sounds like a good story is behind that.”</p><p>We got ‘comfortable’ by sitting down on the couch, feeling the chipping leather in my hands really hammered down the age of this couch.</p><p>I told Sadie of his usual Soap drama rants, and the multiple times he tried to get me hooked on them only to fail because I’d just daydream the rest of the episodes. Which was a huge mistake, because it forced me to listen as he painstakingly explained every detail that happened, <em>why</em> it happened, and the outcome. <em>Every</em>. <em>Single. <b>Time.</b></em></p><p>I’m glad that by the time I finished my immense whining, Sadie was gasping and clutching her stomach in laughter. I smiled.</p><p>Wait a second, where’s Sherm-</p><p>The door smashed open inwards, with the shout of multiple men accompanying it.</p><p>“The Merchants are in, bitches!”</p><p>“Get the fuck down ‘fore we shoot you down!”</p><p>I managed to get my pistol out in time to shoot the two entering Merchants. Only for a sharp, piercing pain to spike in my shoulder making me drop the pistol on the ground. I reached down to grasp it with my left hand only for someone to shoot the ground in front of me.</p><p>“If you wanna keep that hand sonny, you better behave.” The drawl of a disturbingly familiar voice emerged from the hallway.</p><p>No. Please no. <em>Anything</em> but <b>him</b>.</p><p>“It’s been a <em>loooong</em> time since we met, Edward. We thought you loved mommy and daddy...” The hardened voice of a woman I vowed never to see again spoke.</p><p>I looked up and saw my <em>parents</em>. The inhuman bastards who ruined my life stood there, each holding a rifle like the ones in the gun safe. I knew that their background was military, but now that they’re affiliated with the Merchants… It all makes too much sense. The bags of cocaine I used to find under fake drawer bottoms, the constant and neverending beatings while mom watched approvingly in the background...</p><p>They fucking <em>enjoyed it</em>. Twisted by war and let loose in Brockton Bay. Were we even <em>supposed </em>to be born or are we mistakes, my brother and I?</p><p>“A shame you killed those two boys, we planned to have them rape that girl you call a <em>girlfriend</em>.” Dad declared.</p><p>“So now… we’ll have to <em>improvise</em>.” Mom continued as she took out a syringe filled with- Fuck no.</p><p>“No! Stop. Do it to me. Just leave her alone.” I said quickly. Hoping they’d take their delayed abuse out on me. Please.</p><p>In the corner of my eye, I could see Sadie frozen in fear and barely breathing. Fuck fuck fuck please don’t hurt her.</p><p>Dad glanced between me and Sid, I could <em>see</em> him considering it. Please no.</p><p>“Now now, you see… Back in the corps and high-stakes missions before all those capes and shit made everythin’ overcomplicated, <em>torture</em> was mainstream. Especially in undercover operations and deep underground. Your mom and I were one of <em>the best</em> people you could call to get an answer out of prisoners. And now… your favorite girl will experience it all <em>firsthand</em>.”</p><p>Mom tackled the couch and quickly restrained Sadie with rope. And I couldn’t do shit! I watched as she tied knots roughly yet professionally all over her body, making any type of movement from Sadie nearly impossible.</p><p>“First, we’ll start with the fingers and toes. Those are by far the best ones, since they get a reaction out of most trained soldiers.” Dad started as mom prepared their… equipment.</p><p>“Why are you… t-telling me a-all this-s?” I was so close to sobbing now. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SHERMAN?!</p><p>“Oh it ain’t for you. It’s for your girl sittin’ there. You’re welcome to listen though, some prisoners talk when they see their squad mates squealin’ like pigs.”</p><p>“We didn’t do shit though!” I screamed.</p><p>Dad leveled his pistol at my head. “Watch your language, boy. You’re in the presence of your commanding officer.”</p><p>“FUCK YOU!”</p><p>My fucking dad shrugged and shot my right knee.</p><p>The pain attacked me like a grizzly bear and I seized up, trying my best not to show weakness in front of these monsters. If I can distract dad with me and prove I’m stronger, then maybe Sherman will have enough time to-</p><p>Fuck me. I’m being too optimistic. This’ll end like last time, if we’re alive by the end.</p><p>I couldn’t comfort Sadie, not even sit beside her without getting my other knee shot off, what with dad watching me like a hawk. I turned my head slowly, hoping he wouldn’t see it.</p><p>“I commend your actions as a soldier to wish your squad goodbye, but here… I’m gonna make her screech, just like the old days.” Dad’s smile turned sadistic and crazed.</p><p>“Don’t fucking touch her! Why won’t you just do me?!”</p><p>Mom stopped setting up her blades, saws, and other weird shit and turned around to look at me. “You’re used to it, boy. Also… you always cared about Simon more than you did yourself. By the way, how is he?”</p><p>How <em>dare</em> she.</p><p>I lunged to punch her. I knew it was futile, and I’m probably going to die. They have military experience, while I just have Juvie.</p><p>She easily sidestepped and kicked my shot knee. I yelped involuntarily as I felt more pain shoot its way up before I slammed face first onto the ground. Not a second later, I was picked up from the neck to face dad. I choked under his strength.</p><p>“Nice try, son. It ain’t enough.” He threw me on the couch where I landed partially on Sadie. Mom moved to strap me in directly beside her.</p><p>“AAGH!” Mom tightened the rope on my injured right knee. I can’t handle this much pain, fuck.</p><p>I was full on sobbing. Too much pain and hate coursed through me and I didn’t have an outlet.</p><p>“I-I’m gonna-a fucking <em>kill-l</em> y-you when I’m free!” I hissed through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try. I’m sure you earned some skills in Juvie Hall. Too bad your knee is shot, though.” Dad calmly said as he tied more rope around my bleeding shoulder. I managed to partially hide a wince from surfacing.</p><p>How does he know what I learned there?</p><p>I don’t know <em>how</em> they can maintain such a serene and lazy attitude from this hell. Must be heaven for them, seeing me bleed from their own bullets like an A+ grade I got in middle school.</p><p>“Usually, we have soundproofed rooms and hearing the men shout in pain makes the job entertaining. But this ain’t your run of the mill base, afraid we’ll have to gag your bitch up.”</p><p>“No! Stop! I’m gonna fuckin-mm! MMMPH!” Mom covered my mouth with her hand.</p><p>“Scream for help, and I’ll shoot her myself. Understood?”</p><p>I froze. Mom let go. I nodded.</p><p>Mom moved over to Sadie, who remained silent throughout this entire clusterfuck. She looked up at my mom as she gagged her. I seized in pain when I tried to stop her from staring. Please no.</p><p>A meaty slap found itself on Sadie’s face from mom. “Didn’t your parents tell you not to look at your superiors?”</p><p>“Bet she didn’t have any to tell her.” Dad added in from behind.</p><p>“Oh… well, I’ll rectify that. You in, honey?” Mom said as she passed a hammer to him.</p><p>“Gladly, didn’t even need to ask. These kids need all the <em>help</em> they can get.” He grinned savagely.</p><p>Dad stepped over to the tools they had laid out previously. I could barely see what he picked up from the pile. While he walked back over, I saw my bitch Mom take out a pinprick syringe. Fuck they were gonna use drugs before they even started with the actual torture.</p><p>“Let's start his bitch off with a small dose and give the rest to him since he’s already used to the usual.” Dad said.</p><p>“Couldn’t agree more, honey,” my mom said with a maniacal smile. She slowly walked over to the both of us, giving ⅓ of the drug to Sadie and leaving the rest for me. The red and yellow concoction burned intensely as she pushed... My eyesight blurred and I could smell a rotting stench. What the fuck is happening? The ropes suddenly became rougher on my skin and even started to hurt at- FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK!</p><p>“W-what the f-f-fuck did you do to me?” The pain in my shoulder and knee felt like it tripled in intensity… Everything looks strange… so many colors.</p><p>“Just a specialty sex drug, made at yours truly.” Dad half-bowed.</p><p>“F-f-fuck... y-you.”</p><p>Dad slapped me, hard, then gripped my head in his hand. “Soon, you won’t even tell between reality, and whatever the drug shows ya. Have fun.” His voice echoed a few times before settling on-</p><p>I heard the screams of a girl and snapped to look at Sadie, only to see her still staring ahead. Who the fuck was that? No one I know would have such a high-pitched-</p><p>Simon. <em>No, </em>he isn’t here. It’s not real. He died two years ago I’m sure-</p><p><em>The screams of Simon convulsing in unimaginable pain as he lay on the only makeshift bed in the dilapidated warehouse. I sat beside him, holding his warm hand. Hoping against hope that he’d get better.</em></p><p>This is a dream. Has to be. Just a bad memory, right?</p><p><em>“Eddy please, help me! I can’t STAND IT! Not anymore!” The shrill screeches of Simon-</em></p><p>This isn’t real. It’s a dream from the drugs, I’m-</p><p><em>“REAAAGGHH. IT HURTS, PLEASE! Make it stop, Ed! I’m <b>begging you!</b>”</em></p><p>in the corner of the room I saw my brother dying repeatedly. I couldn’t help but watch and face the memories of my past. The memories I tried to forget.</p><p>“Simon! NOOOOOO! I’ll fucking kill you for what you did! Motherfucker!” I seethed, spittle flying from my mouth.</p><p>It’s all my fault. I did this. Please forgive me, I didn’t mean it. Just don’t go away, pleasepleaseplease-</p><p>“Awwww he’s watching his brother die, how <em>nice</em>,” that bitch cooed mockingly. “Now while he’s busy with that, lets see how well his girlfriend has been standing up to the drugs, we can’t let some slut corrupt our son now can we?” She sat on my lap, putting extra weight on my injured knee, which <em>finally</em> broke me from the drug-induced loop. Thank god. The whole room still looked <em>too</em> colorful, and sometimes weird spindly blue strings would phase through Sadie and I but never through the two bastards.</p><p>“Oh of course not, wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p>I looked over to Sadie. How fucking dare those fucktards hurt her, I’ll fucking rip them apart! I saw what was becoming of Syds. She was crying silently, tears falling down her red cheeks and hands clenching until her knuckles went white. I couldn’t really tell too much on account of the vibrant colors that engulfed the room.</p><p>I was suddenly gripped by my neck and jaw with one strong hand. “I don’t want you spending time with this hussy any longer.” My fucking mom growled. “She will corrupt your mind and take you away from us.” I spat in her face. Serves that bitch right for this whole mess.</p><p>“Oh is that how you wanna play?” she wiped the spit away. “Fine by me.” She broke out into a chuckle that sounded awfully distorted, like a witch. “Let’s see what those drugs have done to you.”</p><p>She slowly brought her index finger over to the bullet hole in my shoulder and began driving it deeper into my flesh. “How do you like that?” she pushed <em>hard</em>.</p><p>I broke out in a loud scream, the pain too much to bear. When she stopped, I heard her laughing “Woah there now, you don’t want your bitch to die now do you?” She smiled, knowing that I couldn’t control this. I can’t even blink properly without twitching.</p><p>In a few breaths I was able to say in a raspy voice, “Go to hell, bitch.” She <em>punched</em> like a hammer blow; I saw stars for a second before I felt another sick punch on my stomach. My sight was blurry, and everything sounded like it was underwater. <em>What the… fuckishappening...</em></p><p>“You watch your mouth when speaking to your mother. Bella, I think it's time we move on to something a little more intense, the drugs don’t seem to be disciplining him enough. Time for the nails.” I couldn’t see, but I could sense the crazy in his voice. Fuck. What about the nails?</p><p>He brought over the hammer and the thing I saw him pick up from earlier. Oh fuck. It was a box of nails. Shit.</p><p>“No stop, don’t do it! FUCK! Piss off, STOP!” I tried to twist and turn my legs, to no avail. Only more pain.</p><p>“This is what you get for disrespecting your mother like that.” he sternly explained like a fucked up loving father.</p><p>He took off my shoes, then the sock on my right foot. He placed the nail under my big toe and lined up the hammer with the nail. Striking the nail, it traveled beneath my toenail and into the bone with a tingling-</p><p>“AHHHHH. <em>FUCK!</em>” I’m not begging them to stop. No way in hell would I ever give them that satisfaction.</p><p>Another nail in. I can k-keep going. They w-won’t break m-me. I’ll take this for Sadie.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t see what was happening by the… seventh nail? Almost everything was in twos. My hands are really numb, and someone keeps shouting my name. I think someone is shouting my name somewhere down the stairs. Sadie is that you?</p><p>I was wrenched out from my weird stairs vision to my mom. Oh.</p><p>“Looks like your baby girl is up.”</p><p>All those smiles that I’ll never see…</p><p>The feeling of her hand in mine as we stare into each other’s eyes...</p><p>No… please!-</p><p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've heard that people reading this chapter had felt like they read an entirely different story, so I'm not too sorry about this. It felt like I needed to post this so I could flesh out more characters instead of giving them a random shoutout.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>